


Eternal Tails: Touching the Sky

by Pantalion



Series: Chasing the Wind [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bipolar Disorder, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Matchmaking, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantalion/pseuds/Pantalion
Summary: Following a disastrous series of dating mishaps, Miles "Tails" Prower is determined to avoid any further upheavals in his quiet life. But Amy Rose is still determined to achieve the date of her dreams, and keen to set Miles up with her best friend to achieve it. Will Miles be able to hold onto the stability he craves when the girl he can't refuse wants to turn his life upside down?
Relationships: Amy Rose & Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit & Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Chasing the Wind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120646
Comments: 63
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, and thanks for checking out Touching the Sky.
> 
> As ever, you should never need to read earlier Eternal Tails stories to understand what's going on, but this story is a direct sequel, so you might want to check the earlier stories in the series first for maximum enjoyment.
> 
> \- Chasing the Wind
> 
> \- Reaching Higher
> 
> \- Touching the Sky < You are here.
> 
> As usual, nothing in the main Eternal Tails series is necessary reading, but you're very welcome to read those too if you haven't already and like a bit of dark.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Pan.

"Rise and shine, little buddy!"

Miles jerked awake at his desk to find Sonic's grin dominating his view, the blue hedgehog staggered drunkenly before him despite the early hour with what could only be called the tinsel-based devastation of Miles' lab behind him.

"December?" Miles rubbed sleep from his eyes with a yawn.

"Yes!" Sonic punched the air, sending the pale contents of his glass sparkling up towards the ceiling. "Whuh-oh."

He leapt up again, catching most of the liquid back into his glass and a good proportion of the remainder in his mouth. Barely a drop spattered onto the metallic floor.

"Getting an early start are we?" Miles grabbed a wet wipe from a box on his table with the tip of a tail, polishing the spill without bothering to stand.

"You know it! I've gotta spread the joys of the season!" Sonic whooped once more, almost stumbling backwards before catching himself to drain the rest of his drink. "I'm gonna go say hi to Shadow!"

"Okay have-" Miles sighed, pulling a ring of tinsel off his fluffy head as the dust settled from Sonic's rapid departure.

One of these days he was going to have to tell his hero that eggnog wasn't actually alcoholic.

…

Just as soon as it stopped being funny.

Miles yawned again to encourage his protesting body that yes, it _had_ slept long enough, and no, it did not matter how long that had been. Pressing a button on the rim of his desk the young fox blearily searched the _festivities_ on his desk for the blueprint he'd been working on the night before.

Despite his constant house guest's unreasonable festive cheer, life was currently… _good_ for Miles "Tails" Prower, the smartest, strongest, fastest and _only_ mobian fox around. The world was, at least presently, peaceful - at least the type of peace Miles cared about, which involved more an absence of fat moustachioed super villains than any particular geopolitical happenings, which were rather outside of his purview. His life was quiet - mostly quiet, he pulled a sprig of holly from his computer's ventilation - and, most importantly to Miles, his friends were currently happy.

Happy friends, after all, were friends that stuck around. Presumably his parents had _not_ been happy when they'd abandoned him on a deserted island before he was even old enough to remember their faces, but the important life lesson they'd taught him in doing so had served him well: Make people happy, don't be a bother, keep a low profile, and if he failed then they would abandon him and an army of angry bird people would try to kill him.

He wasn't sure that last part was necessarily a _rational_ concern on his part, but since he'd met Sonic, his first ever friend, and put this philosophy into practise he had to say that he hadn't had to fight even _one_ army of angry bird people, so it couldn't be entirely discounted.

The coming festivities presented an opportunity for Miles to make his friends even happier, which was perhaps the only part of this dismal time of year that he really enjoyed, so long as he could determine the appropriate gifts and avoid the odd social disaster, at least.

Like last month, when he'd been asked - or bullied into - setting up a date between Sonic and Amy Rose, his hero's self-professed, slightly desperate, girlfriend. Or at least as close to girlfriend as someone could be when the object of their affections had a tendency to bolt at multiples of the speed of sound the moment they saw them coming.

Miles held out a hand as a sealed blue and yellow canister dropped down from the ceiling, liquid sloshing inside. He pushed the top with a gloved finger, releasing a plume of searing steam from a spout that popped open on the lid.

"Still superheated, huh?" Miles tutted with a frown, pulling open a drawer on his desk to pull free a cup sequestered for this very purpose before pressing another button. A moment later a handful of ice cubes dropped down from the same opening, clattering into his cup before he poured the steaming brown liquid in after it, taking a careful sip a few moments later.

Gross.

But eventually? Miles took another gulp of his watery beverage. _Eventually_ this was going to work out with on demand tea. Or at very least give him _another_ way to induce third degree burns in case of supervillain attack. A bad result was inevitable for progress.

Still awful though. Miles made a face as he switched on his monitor, already looking for the chat program where five different icons flashed at once.

Looked like Sonic was right on schedule.

Deliberately ignoring the black and red symbol that presumably contained Shadow's monosyllabic instructions to remove his hyperactive blue intruder before bodily harm was enacted upon both of them, Miles went for the safer, if only marginally so, option of Amy's pink icon.

:: happy December!

:: he's out early today huh?

:: He actually Tinsel Bombed you this year?

Well _that_ was progress.

Miles snorted. Things had… got out of hand last month, in the way that one disaster would trigger another, and she'd never got that date in the end - at least with Sonic. _He'd_ ended up going on several, as much as something could be called a date when the other person had no romantic interest for him whatsoever. But he'd muddled through somehow, he'd even _gained_ a friend in Cream, her young rabbit friend, which was the opposite of what he'd expected to happen.

And, while he hadn't quite managed to get her the date she'd wanted, she _had_ managed to grab dinner with her "boyfriend" - along with Miles and Cream, and apparently Sonic's policy of avoidance had ended.

:: no

Dangit.

:: I left the door unlocked and everything!

:: he just left the box outside like every year

:: Darn, sorry.

:: I'd swap if I could.

He'd quietly drop that box of decorations into an incinerator if he could too, though of course that wasn't an option. Sonic was his _best_ friend, after all, and just as assuredly as he didn't want Miles to fight giant robots anymore, he wanted him to clutter his workshop with shiny ornaments for a non-trivial percentage of each year. It was a price he happily paid for his friend's happiness, and to ensure he didn't leave.

:: that's alright

:: he's just shy

:: I'm used to it

:: already got my decorating done, wanna see?

:: Sure, alright.

Shy. Right. Miles sighed. After five years of increasingly aggressive pursuit, up to and including assault with a deadly weapon, the hedgehog's normal aversion to romance had progressed into a straight up phobia of being alone with her from what Miles had seen, locking their relationship in a constant state of one sided flirtation and broken hearts. Amy, however lovely she might be, rarely showed those better qualities around the object of her obsession.

A file icon popped up on his screen, an image of Amy's living room, with its odd mishmash of human and mobian furniture, filled his screen. Amy stood dwarfed in front of her couch with a radiant grin, the pink hedgehog's bare arms held wide as she presented the same decorations as cluttered his own workspace, yet somehow tasteful, artful… Basically "greater" in every category except perhaps enthusiasm.

But Miles' eyes instead gravitated to the sofa, where two plush toys cohabited on the cushions, one blue and one orange. Life size - or slightly more than life size in his case - plush toys of himself and Sonic. He pressed a hand to his cheek with a groan.

:: They're on the _sofa_ now?!

:: of course! hanging out with my boys for breakfast

:: I should never have won that for you.

:: too bad, never giving it back

He'd drop it in the incinerator if she did anyway. Back when they made that toy line he'd have been even smaller than he was now. Why had they made it so much _bigger_ than him?

:: so how are things going with you and Cream?

:: got any plans together for the holidays?

:: Cream? Not seen her since we were all in Soleanna together.

:: that's no good!

:: does she know you're in the area next week?

:: Uh, the better question is how _you_ know.

:: pfffft. how would I not? did you forget?

:: Uh, no? Obviously. I meant in general.

Great. _Now_ he remembered. Sonic, roving vagabond that he was, generally preferred to spend his time in warmer climes in winter, to better suit his bohemian lifestyle - at least between thwarting the Eggman, or whichever flavour of the month villain showed up to cause mischief. But Amy had invited her friends to a Christmas party later in the month. Miles had even promised to try and make sure Sonic actually showed up on time for once.

:: girl's gotta have some secrets

:: oh, and don't worry

:: I'll _try_ and remember to get the boys back in my room before the party

:: Don't make me Actual Bomb your apartment.

:: you wouldn't dare!

:: No comment.

:: mhm anyway going to go eat

:: maybe you should make some plans with Cream when you get here?

:: you don't want to miss your chance, right?

Miles sipped his vile beverage, tapping his lips with a slender finger. His chance to endure the rabbit's teasing, most likely. That bunny girl was _merciless_. But Amy was right, friendships, especially new friendships, were things that needed tending. He might even learn from Cream what Amy, inscrutable and confusing to him as she was, might want for a gift.

Yes, Miles kicked back in his chair, stretching his shoulders as he nursed his "tea" and reviewed his other messages for the morning. All he needed to do was settle in, have some nice quiet time hanging out with his friends, nothing that would end up with him as a viral internet sensation, again. Then he just had to make it through a party, select perfect gifts, prevent Sonic from enraging Amy into a violent rampage, and he was on for a nice, quiet month where nothing major threatened to upend his nice, _stable_ , existence. Simple.

A crackle of orange lightning exploded across the room behind him, a scowling black and red hedgehog stomping out onto the metal floor with a familiar blue figure clutched in his grasp. Shadow tossed Sonic to the ground, pulled out a pistol and shot him in the head, provoking a shower of golden rings. Casting a stern glance at Miles the self-proclaimed "ultimate lifeform" spun on his heel and walked out in another burst of orange.

"So..." Miles sipped his drink. "Didn't like the decorations then?"

"Mmm…" Sonic sat up, rubbing where he'd been shot with a sheepish grin as he recovered one of his lost rings before it faded away. "He'll come around eventually. You still got any eggnog?"

Miles sighed and nodded. The blue blur vanished towards his kitchen with a whoop of excitement.

At least _mostly_ simple.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose was a girl with a plan.

This wasn't the most common thing in the world, in fact generally Amy did _not_ have a plan, choosing instead to trust in the power of love and the _obvious_ feelings that Sonic the Hedgehog, world's number one hero, was hiding for her.

And this, she had concluded, is why she'd had two dates in five years, one of which he forgot to attend, and the second of which he ditched her five minutes in, spouting some nonsensical excuse about magic knights and portals when he finally turned up. She had never even been _kissed_. At _her_ age. She'd had more pity dates from his _sidekick_ at this point. But it was through these that she had realised, she was fairly certain, what Sonic's _true_ problem was, and the source of his endless shyness.

He had no idea how to treat a lady.

This, to Amy Rose, explained _everything_. Why he refused to return her surprise hugs, why he ran away as soon as he saw her, why, the moment she even _thought_ about romance, he started racing to the next continent, and why he periodically delegated even rescuing her from certain doom to his sidekick, Tails. It was why, even though she'd spent five years working to improve herself, trying literally every possible technique she could think of to become a mature, sophisticated young woman worthy of his affections, he pretended to barely even notice her on the rare occasions he wasn't trying to escape.

But he'd _looked at her_ last month. And he'd _smiled_. He'd even _complimented_ her. He'd said she was a good friend, and that was _proof_ that he secretly loved her after all, just like she'd loved him since she was eight years old and hadn't actually met him yet. It was _destiny_.

And that's why she, as his girlfriend, had to help him. Particularly after she'd managed to talk him into one _more_ thing that fateful night in Soleanna.

:: Hi Miss Amy!

Amy smiled, thumbing her phone as her best friend's message popped up. Right on schedule, and one of the most important people in her plan. Amy snuggled down at the end of her couch, knees folded up inside an oversized shirt selected for exactly that purpose as she busied herself typing.

:: hey Cream!

:: you get your tinsel bomb already?

:: Yes Mister Sonic was very keen.

:: Mama already went around and fixed everything though.

Amy sighed, sipping her mug of sweet hot cocoa before sliding it back onto the table.

He was just shy. That just meant he considered her, and only her, to be _worth_ being shy around. Just because almost everyone else treated her like a joke, that didn't mean anything.

:: so… looking forward to the party?

:: Oh yes! Its going to be lots of fun!

:: great!

:: oh. that reminds me

:: Tails was just talking about how he wanted to get together with you before the party

:: maybe you two could do a little christmas shopping together?

:: He's going to be here?

:: yep! flying in next week.

:: he seemed pretty excited to see you

:: I do have some gifts i Still have to buy. Sounds fun!

:: great!

:: I'll be sure to drop some nice big hints for you

:: you know how he is

:: How about you?

:: huh?

:: You have any shopping still to do? We could all go to one of those big Station Square malls you've got near you!

Ughhh. Amy slapped her forehead, wincing as she caught one of her spines in her hand.

:: maybe

:: I'll have to check my schedule

:: I'll let you know!

And _this_ was why she needed to meddle. Her friends', and her, love lives depended on it.

Tails _clearly_ had a crush on Cream, and Cream had a crush on Tails too. She'd basically said as much. But they were both so… passive! It had been a month and they hadn't made _any_ progress with one another, despite Amy's best attempts to help them along. Even now, when she was trying to get the two of them together Cream was trying to add her own third wheel? Maybe she _should_ go, push these two to actually get into some of the heart pounding situations she herself so desperately longed for.

Well, she had no worries about Tails on that front at least. He was shy in a very _different_ way to his hero. Sweet, charming, attentive, and, a little surprisingly for such an antisocial little guy, a _really_ good date. He'd not wanted to come out with her in the first place but he'd still managed to make even her feel like she was someone _special_. Basically his only downsides were being a geeky little space cadet and being kind of on the timid side, especially since he stopped fighting alongside Sonic. But Cream didn't even _like_ fighting, so that was fine. The young rabbit was so kind and gentle - far gentler than Amy herself, she was forced to admit - she was exactly the person that Tails needed in his life. Primarily to remind him that he needed to eat.

And sure, they were a few years apart, but age didn't mean anything to love. Sonic was almost four years older than her, after all. But since Cream wasn't _quite_ seven yet, of _course_ Amy would need to be there as a chaperone on some of those dates. And of _course_ she'd invite Sonic to come along as well to give his little buddy some moral support with her, as good friends do. Not only would she get to spend many evenings like Soleanna with her darling Sonic, he'd be able to see his sidekick Casanova in action first hand. If _that_ didn't give him a hint about how to treat a girl to a bit of romance then _nothing_ would. And they'd… get used to each other. And she'd stop acting so crazy, and he'd stop acting so shy...

And soon it would be her birthday. Just a few short months away.

When Sonic had promised her a date.

She'd ask Tails to help him plan it and it would be perfect and he would finally be honest with his feelings for her and it would be so romantic and they would finally _kiss_. And then they would get married and Sonic would settle down and they would get a nice house on the beach and it would be _magical_ and they'd have eight-

Amy let out a long sigh, sliding down the cushions of her sofa to wrap her arm around a plushy, fanning her face.

Yes, this really was the perfect plan.

Tapping the orange icon on her phone Amy called up her soon to be sidekick-in-law's messenger, quickly tapping a message.

:: hey, you're in luck

:: You need me to come Christmas shopping with you again, don't you?

:: well, yes

:: Sigh.

:: oh shush

:: what's the point of having a friend with super strength if he's not going to be a gentleman and carry things for you?

:: not just me though! Cream's coming too

:: this will give you a chance to make those plans together, hm?

:: Well that's fine. I'll need to grab a few things to restock the workshop when I get there anyway.

:: great, I'll let you know times, maybe you could pick up Cream on your way to mine?

:: Sounds fine. Going back to work now, the core's about to explode.

There, easy as pie. _Much_ easier when one of them didn't bolt at the sight of the other. Amy tapped back onto Cream's messenger to confirm the date, and her attendance. Surely she could find plenty of reasons to gracefully leave these two unsupervised during a shopping trip.

All _she_ had to do was ensure that Tails and Cream started dating, that her party went without a hitch, and that nothing happened that would end up with her as a viral internet sensation. Again. And… Well, maybe a _few_ more things, but she'd work on those later.

Yes, in the name of love, Amy Rose was going to make sure this was a Christmas where everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a certain sense of unease as Miles approached the little cottage.

He didn't really know how to explain it. Cream's home was warm and cosy, full of love and warmth and domestic bliss. Holiday decorations - now hung up in twice their previous number after Sonic's surprise addition - twinkled merrily at the windows. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky, the winter sun sparkled off thick snow that had settled in the garden the night before, dancing among icicles hung from the bare trees as artfully as if they'd been placed there by design.

Alright, maybe it was because this was almost as far removed from anything Miles could relate to as physically possible. His own existence was mostly that of a hermit after all. Few visitors unless they needed something from him, roaming the world as he moved from lab to lab to ensure he was close enough to support Sonic whenever he was needed - or whenever his hero wanted to spend the night indoors for a change.

Well, that or maybe it was because of the laser sight that had painted him as soon as he stepped out of his, currently car-shaped, _Vortex_. Miles pulled back the hood of his jacket to wave at the gizoid observing him from a window. The robot turned to vanish back inside the tastefully selected curtains.

Yeah, he hadn't programmed G-merl to be very friendly towards him when he'd repaired it and entrusted it to the frequently kidnapped rabbit family. Last thing he needed was the stress of _another_ potentially world ending super weapon being readily available to him. He already had at least three nations set up for a policy of mutually assured destruction against his various labs just on the off chance.

Heh. At least so far as _they_ knew. Miles trudged up the snowy path, spinning his tails to clear the way behind him for his hopefully hasty retreat.

There was even a pair of snowmobians. Twigs for arms topped with pairs of old white gloves, and what looked to be a pair of long socks for the ears on one and two pointy twigs protruding from the head of the other. Perhaps Charmy came over to play? The bee frequently liked to accompany Vector places, and according to barely attended chat gossip Vector was _constantly_ visiting Cream's mother for some reason.

Miles carefully angled his tails away from the snow sculptures all the same. Icy particles sprayed out into a fine mist behind him even as the thrust propelled him forward through the waist high snow. There were times that being less than three feet tall was an advantage, but generally this was restricted to sneaking through vents like a super spy, something he rarely got to do nowadays.

Finally Miles reached the door - mobian scale, fortunately, though he was hardly tall on that particular metric either. Mobians grew fastest in their late teens, and Miles had plenty of that ahead of him. He propped himself up on his tails to knock firmly on the thick wood before taking a step back, closer, if only barely, to the sanctity of his own cloistered existence. And getaway vehicle, just in case G-merl was feeling ornery.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a pale coloured rabbit with brown markings on her fur, well over a foot taller than him and dressed in sensible, classic attire. Miles stiffened as Vanilla, Cream's mother, peered down at him with an inquisitive look.

"Oh! If it isn't young Mister Tails!" She smiled.

"Good morning, Ma'am." Miles smiled up at her, suppressing an urge to step further back. Parents were another strange phenomenon of Cream's existence he wasn't accustomed to. Well, he didn't have much familiarity with dealing with family members in general, really. Off the top of his head, Sonic had an uncle he rarely saw, Amy had left her parents on Little Planet to follow Sonic to Earth, and Knuckles the Echidna, like Miles himself the only one of his kind around, technically had a four thousand year old ghost auntie, but it rarely came up. With the mobian population on the decline worldwide from the constant predations of Eggman, even single parent households like this were rare, especially among the less populous species.

"Come to take Cream shopping, right?" Vanilla prompted gently.

"Oh! Right." Miles rubbed the back of his head. That was reassuring. He hadn't known if he was supposed to ask permission or just tell her that he was taking her daughter off on a supply run.

"Oh! You swept the path? Thank you, dear. I was meaning to ask G-merl to do that before you arrived."

"It's no problem." Miles' strategy for handling the extended friends and family of his own social circle was generally the same as with his friends themselves - be generically helpful and desperately avoid anything that might offend them, and thus his friend by proxy, until he could beat a hasty retreat. "How's G-merl doing anyway? I can come by and perform some maintenance while I'm in the area?"

"Oh, that would be lovely, thank you. I'm sure I can't tell about such things." Vanilla waved her hand with a smile. "I'm afraid Cream's not ready yet, why don't you come inside and I'll make you a cup of tea?"

"Oh, um, uh, sure." Miles grinned weakly.

Dangit. Vanilla swept him inside with ruthlessly practised courtesy against which Miles had no defence.

"Sorry about the mess, dear. I did what I could after Sonic's… delivery."

"You… get used to him." Miles blinked at a hallway that could only be described as "aggressively festive". Tinsel hung from every surface, wreaths and decorations arranged tastefully, but densely, on every wall. Even the ceiling was compromised, with enough sprigs of mistletoe to cause a second Ragnarok.

"Cream darling! Your guest has arrived!"

Vanilla in miniature, though with orange markings instead of brown, wandered into the hall wearing a pale yellow nightdress, locked eyes with Miles and vanished once more with a startled squeak.

"She'll be ready soon." Vanilla didn't miss a beat. "Why don't you come into the kitchen, dear?"

The kitchen was less "eye-catching" than the hallway, which meant either that Sonic had exhausted his payload before he reached it or more likely that Vanilla had made the sensible decision to sacrifice another room in the interest of fire safety. He'd more or less done the same thing on his arrival at his current workshop, except his own change had been to move the decorations blocking his hangar door into a box before he'd broken out the flamethrower.

Miles settled at a thick oak table - sturdy like the door. Mobian households preferred nice sturdy furniture, especially with young abnormals in the house.

"Any particular type of tea, dear? Inagawa? Dojima? Sumiyoshi?" Vanilla held up a colourful teapot.

"Anything's fine, thank you." Miles smiled. He'd spent a good half his life learning the hard way not to be picky about what he consumed.

Vanilla turned with a clinking of cups.

"So, Cream tells me the two of you have been spending more time together lately?"

"Hm? Yeah, we've… started to." Miles busied himself looking at cabinets, all carved wood, all set to mobian scale. Very fancy.

"That's nice to hear, Cream has always thought very highly of you."

He wasn't sure why. Miles tended to remain in Sonic's shadow, keeping a low profile where he could. It was the best place for someone like him.

"She's not been causing you any trouble, I hope?"

"Uh, no, we've been... having lots of fun." Miles put on a grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I know dear. I've seen the video."

He winced. A good two thirds of the world had at this point according to the view count.

"The choreography was _very_ well done."

"Eh heh, thanks." He should have waited in the _Vortex_. Maybe he should go there now and hit the self destruct button a few times?

Vanilla placed a steaming cup in front of him, sent a plate of festive cookies sliding towards him and still somehow held her _own_ cup in a feat of domestic sorcery Miles had thought impossible with only two hands.

"So… what _are_ your intentions towards my daughter, dear?" She smiled pleasantly as she sat opposite.

"Uhh… You'd have to ask Amy, I guess?" He shrugged. "I _think_ we're just going shopping? We... might head somewhere to eat?"

"I see." Vanilla sipped her tea, pinky finger extended. "Well you're a very nice young fox, Mister Tails. I trust you to keep her best interests in mind."

"Uh… thanks?" Miles tilted an ear in confusion as he grasped his own beverage. This was why parents were confusing. Nobody asked _Sonic_ what his intentions were. He just showed up places and _did_ things. He took a careful sip. Ooo, mint.

"Hi, Mister Tails!" Cream lunged breathlessly into the room, a nervous grin on her face for reasons Miles assumed parent related. Was the stereotype... baby pictures? He didn't have much source material to go off.

"Hey, Cream." He raised a hand. "Ready to go?"

"Oh, yes, sorry." The tiny rabbit, barely half her mother's towering height, fiddled with the tip of an ear as she looked away. "I... thought Miss Amy was coming to get me a... bit later."

"Cream was so excited she couldn't sleep." Vanilla sipped her tea with a serene smile.

"Mama!" Cream pulled on her ears, aghast.

"Sorry, dear." Vanilla covered her mouth to chuckle. "Your tea is on the sideboard."

The conversation turned trivial, with Vanilla quizzing Cream on the warmth of her attire with a level of concern wholly alien to the fox quietly observing them before asking her to pick up a few things in the city. Miles settled contentedly into his cookies, which appeared to be at least thirty percent carrot, happy to observe the conversation safely from the outside. Finally it was time to go, and he surreptitiously zipped past any overhead plant life to the front door to hold it open for his mischievous rabbit friend with a smile.

He swore he felt the laser target paint the back of his head as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Cream was as distracted as the last time she'd ridden with him, looking out of the window at the snowy scenery racing past at well beyond whatever the local speed limit was. Human laws were for humans anyway.

"I can take off if you'd prefer to get there quicker." Miles said, again.

"That's alright, Mister Tails. It's nice to see things from the ground sometimes, too." Cream finally broke her staring contest with the outdoors to glance at him. "...Shouldn't you be looking at the road?"

"Autopilot works pretty much the same wherever you are." Miles shrugged. "Just more stuff to avoid down here."

"I see." Cream tapped a finger on her cheek. "Maybe we _should_ fly?"

"You saying you don't trust me?"

" _I_ trust you, Mister Tails." Cream smiled at him. "I'm sure I'm _perfectly_ safe with you."

She leaned closer, not breaking eye contact. Miles stiffened slightly.

"I'm not so sure about anyone on the road in front of you though. Perhaps we should fly?" She batted her lashes at him.

"Alright, _fine_." Miles tapped a button. The Vortex lurched into the sky, wings and rotors slicing out of the hull to bear them aloft with a hum of the engines. "Woulda been fine though." He pouted.

"I'm sure it would have been, Mister Tails." Cream nodded, patting his hand. "So how have you been?"

"Fine." Miles shrugged. "Eggman's been on the quiet side this month. Spent most of the time just setting up labs while Sonic caught up with some friends."

"That sounds… nice."

"Keeps me busy. How about you?"

Miles _liked_ being busy. Like the gentle tones of Cream updating him in excruciating detail about the various comings and goings of people visiting her - yep, Charmy, hypothesis confirmed - activities with her mother, baking… Being busy kept his mind occupied, kept him in the present - more or less. To be idle was to let his mind wander onto endless tangents, or worse, drift back to darker times, regrets, failures, fighting…

"You don't talk too much, do you Mister Tails?" Cream's wide brown eyes loomed large in his vision as she peered up at him from far too close.

"Uh, well, I do sometimes? Just gotta... turn it on, you know?" Miles' attempt to slowly lean away from the rabbit's proximity were mirrored by Cream and shut down by the door, leaving her closer than before.

"Oh, you just don't feel like "turning it on" with me?" Cream twitched her ears, looking up at him with a finger resting on her lower lip.

Miles smiled, inwardly panicking. Was he going to have to think up conversation topics? She probably didn't want to hear about him calibrating his lab's missile array or making risk assessments regarding the flammability of his lab versus a discrete quantity of Christmas cheer. Nobody needed to hear about the weird fox boy who didn't "get" normal stuff. What, were they going to try and 'teach him the true meaning of christmas'? Wait. She was staring at him.

"Well... I guess I really _like_ listening to you." He rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "Your voice is really lovely after all."

"Oh." Cream retreated, twirling the tips of her ears on her lap. "Um. I see you've been working on what we talked about."

"Huh?"

"About you trying to be less timid."

"Oh, that." Miles' tails twitched. "Yeah. I… tried that. Didn't work out for me."

Cream perked up, leaning forward. "Oh?"

"Yep." He shrugged. "It's fine. I was being dumb anyway. Just heat of the moment stuff."

The rabbit crept closer again, her own tail twitching.

"Really? What happened?"

"Oh hey, guess we're here."

Cream paused, glancing out of the window.

"... Mister Tails?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You know we're not actually there at all, right?"

"... Yeah."

"And you were just trying to avoid talking about it?"

"That's right, yeah." Miles nodded.

"... Couldn't you have just said you didn't want to talk about it?" She tilted her head at him with a frown.

"Well, yeah, but I figured if I said we were here, then we had this conversation about us not actually being here yet, and then had this follow up explanation regarding my scheme-" The Vortex landed on the tarmac with a thud, Amy's apartment looming outside. "Then we'd arrive and your attempts to continue the conversation would ultimately be interrupted by Amy banging on the window."

Cream stared at him silently for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You are a very clever fox, Mister Tails." A finger reached out to hover in front of her nose. "But isn't Miss Amy still inside?"

Miles frowned. "Look, I said something dumb. I wasn't thinking straight. It didn't go down well, and it could have gone a lot worse. Learned my lesson, won't do it again, alright?"

"But-"

A loud banging filled the interior of the cabin, Amy's smilening face peered through the passenger window.

Cream shot Miles a look. He retorted with a smug smirk.

"Hi, guys!" Amy grinned, wrapping her arms around Cream as she lunged partway into the compartment. "Sorry it took a second, had to lock up."

"No worries, I figured as much." Miles smiled easily, prompting another look from Cream. "So how are you doing, Amy? Managing to stay warm in this weather?"

"You bet." Amy nodded, looking like she was going to lunge at Miles as well before hesitating. "I got this nice warm _jacket_ , after all." She raised her arms, showing off a coat very similar to his own.

Wait.

"Hey, isn't that my jacket?" He'd given it to her when she'd been cold one outing.

"It _was_." Amy looked smug. "Miiine now."

"Well, alright. Glad you're getting good use out of it."

"Tch. You could at least have _pretended_ to be upset." Amy pouted.

"Ah. No. Stop. You fiend." Miles stared at her evenly. "Get in and shut the door."

"You're terrible. Has he been terrible to you too, Cream?"

"He has been very mean, Miss Amy." Cream nodded gravely.

"Nuh uh! I've been very nice!" Miles raised his hands to ward off any pending hammers - at least any pending hammers that might damage his machinery - but Amy just shook her head, glaring at him the whole time.

"A _likely_ story. You're making it up to us with hot chocolate."

"Yes!"

"And cupcakes."

"Yes!"

Miles rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just get in."

Amy glanced at the two seated interior. "Going to be pretty tight."

Miles punched his dashboard, the two seats telescoped together, providing an extra seat's worth of space between them.

"Why didn't you do that when we were flying before, Mister Tails?"

"Like I'd want you messing with me _more_ while I'm trying to drive?"

"I thought you had autopilot?" Cream batted her lashes at him.

"Why did I even agree to come?" Miles banged his head down onto the dashboard, narrowly, and thankfully, missing a button.

"Mm… Because you like the abuse?" Amy grinned. "Move over hun."

"But I wanted to sit by the window and look at the lights!"

Amy looked like she wanted to say something, but after a glance at Cream's earnest face, and Miles' own expression, she clambered over the bunny, squeezing in next to Miles, who jabbed his controls with a frown. The door slammed shut, rotor blades and parts slicing through the space around the _Vortex_ as it transformed back into a car and lurched into motion. Miles gave her a look that was as grim as it was _serious and dignified_.

"Now, now. Don't pout." The pink hedgehog cracked a cheeky grin. "You know you missed me too, my favourite-"

"Only." Miles slipped onto the busier main street. Better lights for Cream to gawp at. You'd have thought living just outside Nights Casino Zone she'd have had her fill of light pollution.

" _Favourite_ fox in the whole wide world."

"We talked on messenger this morning."

"That doesn't count."

Probably because him being around meant Sonic was nearby. Miles sighed as they hit a pedestrian crossing, watching a happy human family already laden with brightly coloured cargo scurry across. If she was sunny with her friends, she was a _supernova_ around Sonic.

Probably why she crashed and burned so often.

Fingers lightly pinched the tip of his ear.

"Ah! Driving!" He twitched the ear in dismay, but Amy held it fast.

"I _said_." Amy leaned close, her face inches from his own. "Have you really been being nice to Cream? You don't ignore her like you do me, do you?"

"I don't ignore you. I just… forget to speak sometimes. Is all."

"Mhm." Amy stared at him half-lidded. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I am not!"

"You are an adorable bundle of fluff and joy, Mister Tails." Cream murmured quietly, not looking from the Christmas lights outside, pale as they were in the middle of the day.

Amy looked smug.

Miles sighed again, navigating towards a parking garage close to Station Square's shopping district. Cream spent too much time around Amy or naturally shared Amy's love for trying to fry his upper brain functions.

…

Actually Rouge did that too. Was this a girl thing? Girls were _hard_.

"So…?"

Miles mentally reviewed the conversation. " _Yes_ , I've been nice to Cream. She's not as much trouble as you are, after all."

"I am _not_ trouble."

"You are an unpredictable and often destructive force of nature, Miss Amy."

"Watch your lights!" Amy snapped.

On second thought, Cream was a sweet and observant young lady with a keen eye and maybe he should trust her judgement.

He still wasn't adorable though.

"Alright, really need to park, want to let go of me?"

"Fine." Amy complied, still sulking. "Good luck finding a spot though. Place is packed."

"Did you forget what we're riding?" Miles grinned.

"No blowing anything up!"

"I wouldn't!" Not _now_ at least. "But you're forgetting one thing the Vortex can do these other cars _can't_."

"Hm? Are you going to fly, Mister Tails?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He tapped the controls, cabin rising off the ground as the _Vortex_ sprouted two legs and a good thirty percent of its weapon systems, walking to settle neatly on a spot at the end of a row too narrow for any car.

"There we go!" Miles grinned as the chicken walker mech settled down into a reversed kneeling position and popped open the door, racing around to open the passenger door. "Plenty of room now."

"Thank you, Mister Tails!" Cream brightly hopped to the ground, fluttering her ears to slow her descent. In warmer months when her pet chao stopped sleeping most of the day away she'd have been almost as proficient a flyer as he was with its assistance.

"You are _such_ a dork." Amy took his proffered hand to slip down from the raised cabin.

"You're just jealous _you_ can't park this easily." Miles smirked, clapping his hands together. The headlights on the _Vortex_ flashed with a beep-beep as the alarm, and several point defence cannons, activated. "Now, um, did you want to shop first or go get that hot choc-"

"Yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

Amy Rose had learned to love shopping.

Not necessarily the act of _buying_ things. No, that part was a letdown, especially for a part time patisserie chef with not insignificant travel expenses for going to visit her boyfriend. And making sure that he didn't have any _other_ romantic partners in the various parts of the globe he visited. But the act of shopping itself? Of seeing all the things other people had made, finding the best bargains, the finest quality, and, of course, the upcoming fashions was a joy, and the act of selection an artform.

An artform her friends lacked in opposite directions.

"Miss Amy! Miss Amy! Look at this, isn't it pretty?" Cream held aloft an overpriced plastic trinket with shining eyes.

"Wow, Cream, that's beautiful!" Amy held it aloft, admiring the light sparkling through its clear surface in glittering rainbows. Even something like this had something special to appreciate, after all. She returned it with a bright smile. "Have you seen that one over there?" She pointed. The rabbit gasped and scurried off, leaving the knickknack forgotten on a nearby shelf for Amy to quietly return to its proper place.

She'd like the one Amy pointed out better anyway. At least before she got distracted onto something else.

At least Cream was having fun. Unlike _some_ people. Amy glanced at the blank-faced fox hovering at her elbow radiating misery from every hair on his fluffy body. He perked up instantly, looking up at her with that unreadable blue gaze.

"Something to put in?" He held aloft one of the four baskets with a tight smile.

Amy rolled her eyes, dropping a tray into the basket with a huff and turning away. He made a wordless sound of surprise at her reaction but scurried after her quietly nonetheless.

Stupid _sidekick_. He hadn't been more than a few feet from her this whole time. Wasn't he supposed to spend time with the girl he had a crush on? Or at least _buy_ things? All he'd done the whole time they'd been out was grab a few dozen cartons of eggnog. What did he even need that much eggnog for?

Sure he was, as much as it pained her, probably on closer terms with Cream already than she was with Sonic. She couldn't _imagine_ Sonic voluntarily riding alone with her somewhere, but wasn't this a great time for him to show Cream his manly side? His... _kinda_ manly side?

Or- wait, was this a tactic? He _was_ a smooth operator, could this whole thing be the "playing it cool" she'd heard about? She glanced at him again, he perked up once more, basket raising before she turned quickly away.

Ugh. So _attentive_.

At least him being here had made security leave them alone. Human stores tended to be on the wary side when it came to a species that could slip something into hammerspace on a moment's notice, a major reason why "self-service" never really caught on in the mobian territories. And something Amy had strongly considered taking advantage of herself during some of the tougher periods of her life here on Earth. But one glance of those twin tails and security had lost all interest. Surely the saviour of Station Square could be trusted, after all.

Well, that and he was rich enough to simply _buy_ the store if he wanted, something that would have occurred years earlier if someone had thought to inform the fox what a "patent" was when he was younger and cheerfully tearing into the various scientific fields like he was in a henhouse. More than a few of the humans crowding around them sent glances their way despite the black coat and boots he'd presumably worn to at least partially disguise himself.

Hopefully it wasn't because of _that_ video.

A business man on a cellphone brushed between them, not even looking down as he sent the basket-laden Tails into a spin and almost stepped on Amy's boot. She glowered up at him as he strode on, his giant steps carrying him swiftly away as he peered up at shelves, carrying on a conversation with a voice on the other end of the line about Rainbow the Pony mini figures that would have seemed out of character at any other time of the year.

"Ugh. Rude! Are you alright?" Amy rubbed her hand over her knuckles as she glanced at the fox beside her.

Tails didn't reply, eyes locked on the departing human. The fur on his tails was puffed out and silent tension trembled in his bare legs like he'd start running any moment. Amy stepped closer, placing a hand on his padded shoulder.

"... Huh?" Tails' body relaxed like it had never happened, blue eyes blinking up at her blankly before a smile slipped onto his face. "Sorry, just a bit dizzy from that spin!"

"Ah huh." Amy glanced around them. No sign of Cream, she'd probably already found those Rainbow the Pony things that guy had been looking for. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Tails glanced to the side.

" _Tails_."

"It's just... a little crowded is all." A basket twitched. He probably went to rub the back of his head. "I really am fine. Really."

Of course. Amy frowned, kicking herself mentally. It was all too easy to forget sometimes how turbulent the placid little fox was under the surface, something she'd only recently glimpsed the full extent of herself. It was like he was in a constant state of tension, stretched taut like a wire that even the slightest thing might set him off. Was _this_ why he was sticking close to her? She'd told him to let her know in future when things got too much for him. Had this been his way of asking for help? Or did he not want Cream to see him like that? Amy understood all about wanting to keep up appearances after all.

Or maybe he really was fine? It was hard to tell. For all his timid nature, Tails followed Sonic into the most dangerous of zones with rarely a word of complaint, even if he wasn't taking part in the fighting anymore. And he'd made it pretty clear that he'd do the same for any of his friends even if it _wasn't_ about saving the world. How could she expect him to admit he was having trouble over a shopping trip? And how could she help him without making him feel like she was patronising him?

Tails still stared up at her, slowly raising an eyebrow as he met her lingering gaze.

"Are… _you_ okay?" He finally broke the silence between them.

"Shut up!" She turned away, cheeks growing hot. "I was just thinking, okay?"

"Uh… fine?"

Amy huffed. Being a good friend was hard work.

Wait, that was perfect. She turned with her hand cupped around her mouth.

"Cream!"

The rabbit popped around the end of the aisle in moments, arms predictably wrapped around three containers wrapped with Rainbow the Pony packaging.

"Hi, Miss Amy! Thank you, Mister Tails!" She dumped them into the fourth of Tails' baskets, the one for her use, burying them beneath the layers of other arcane items she had collected during her frenzied dash round the store. "What's going on?"

"Cream!" Amy lunged forward, hooking her elbow under Tails' chin as he turned away from her and holding him fast. "Our brave porter here has been wounded in battle and has earned sorely needed respite! Let us fair maidens whisk him away to yon couturier and treat him to visions of loveliness by parading our finery for the ball!"

"Um… what?" Cream tilted her ears up at Amy with a blank expression.

"Amy wants to go play dress up with you in the clothing section to pick out your party outfits. She also reads too many fantasy novels and is misusing the word cou-eep!" Tails' squeaked into silence as Amy tightened her grip, baskets wobbling dangerously in his grasp.

"Oh! Dress up!" Cream clapped her hands in excitement. "Let's go!"

The perfect scheme, Amy mused as Cream led the way towards the clothing section. Even in the Christmas rush the area for mobian clothing would have little in the way of traffic, mostly human parents with young children willing to make the necessary adjustments to turn something cut for a slender limbed mobian into an outfit suitable for their thicker human proportions. Better yet, this store had "boyfriend seating" near the dressing rooms, giving Tails somewhere nice and quiet to sit and relax for a bit without hurting his pride.

And, of course, gave Cream an opportunity to show off in some cute outfits with a captive audience. If the two of them weren't going to spend time together naturally while shopping, Amy could find plenty of reasons to give them some privacy to give the young Casanova time to work his magic. Right on time for some heart pounding romantic confessions under the mistletoe at her party!

Yep, Amy mused as she picked out a few dozen outfits for the two of them to try on, Tails was going to _thank_ her for this later.


	6. Chapter 6

If he tried hard enough, perhaps he could will himself into non-existence?

Miles sighed, listening to the twin whispers beyond the curtain of the changing room before him.

"I don't think this one fits, Miss Amy."

"It's fine, I can always take it in for you."

"But-"

"Come on, just stay next to me."

Miles sighed, laying his overwhelmingly dull magazine onto the overwhelmingly dull chair as he looked up to the overwhelmingly dull curtain and put on an interested smile as two overwhelming girls emerged. The ornate gowns that they were clad in didn't seem significantly different in any capacity to the other fancy attire he'd seen over the last two hours and thirty seven minutes, except that this time Amy stood close to Cream with one hand behind her back, presumably holding it in place.

"Ta da!" Amy grinned, though neither gave a twirl this time as Cream held her arms firmly to her sides, a nervous smile of her own plastered across her lips.

"... Looks good!" Miles gave a thumbs up. Safe response.

And Amy, once more, looked disappointed.

"You say that every time!"

"Well it's true." Miles shrugged. If he could bland his way into being ineligible for having opinions entirely, including on any future shopping trips that might occur for the rest of time, that would be a win in his book. Girls were best handled from a nice safe distance, he'd concluded. "All thirty seven outfits so far have looked very nice." He nodded.

"And what if we came out wearing grocery bags, hm?" Amy scowled.

"Haven't you heard that it's not the wrapping paper that matters-" Miles put on a smile. "But the gift inside?"

He'd have been surprised if she had, she'd only picked up the magazine he'd stolen it from today, after all.

Amy opened her mouth and shut it a moment later with a frown, while Cream raised a thoughtful finger to her lips.

"But Mister Tails, didn't you _really_ like Miss Amy's glasses when-"

"Dress is slipping, Cream." Miles shot down her sentence before it could do more damage.

"Eeep!" Cream retreated backwards into the dressing room with haste.

Amy scowled, red faced. Her vision problems were a matter of sworn secrecy between the three of them, after all.

"This isn't over, fox!"

Miles had to admit the gown had a nice dramatic touch to it as the hedgehog swirled around to stomp back behind the curtain. Hushed whispering erupted from within. He collected the magazine with a sigh.

It wasn't as though he was _entirely_ unaware of clothing. Amy had even coerced him into modelling a few outfits over the years and thoroughly drilled the basics into his head through sheer repetition. She had a keen eye for trends and picking out designs and palettes that suited her well, skills she'd liberally employed on Cream's behalf today. And Miles held a certain appreciation for the type of practical, sporty clothing they more typically wore, especially clothes with lots of pockets. But generally the magazine was right, what mattered was the person _wearing_ the clothing and, given mobian anatomy, it didn't really much matter if they _weren't_ wearing clothing either.

Sure he- Miles glanced up to see Cream, wearing the dress she came in with, scurry from the dressing room and race off between the aisles.

Hm.

Sure he had noticed girls tended to dress "warmer" than boys, especially in the chilly winter months that bothered him more or less exclusively on his delicate, furless, nose. But was this a case of habituation? Knuckles didn't much _like_ the cold, after all, he generally kept Angel Island flying squarely around the equator to keep it balmy all year round. But Sonic dealt with cold just fine with fur just as thin and with far less coverage than the echidna, probably a necessary adaptation given that he raced fast enough for wind chill to make a mild autumn day feel like the depths of winter.

Cream crept back into the changing room, a large black bundle in her arms. Miles raised an eyebrow as whispering broke out anew.

Like they didn't have enough clothes already? He was exhausted just sitting here, and he was expending far fewer calories as far as he could tell. But they'd come out, show him outfits, Amy would look disappointed and she'd wander back inside with Cream, occasionally running out to acquire more sacrifices to her endless lust for apparel that had already consumed most of the limited selection available for mobians. What next? _Underwear_? He shook his head, swinging feet that didn't touch the ground on the oversized chair as he started to skim through another of Amy's magazines, this one mostly pictures of people punching one another.

… Maybe he should make her a proper computer for her gift? With a printer so she could print off her own pictures of violence, or clothes, or whatever it was she got out of these things. Far more efficient. Probably print out all those photos of Sonic she had, too…

Nah, probably a bad idea then. Her bedroom was full of enough Sonic stuff that it was already stepping dangerously close to featuring a shrine with his used toothbrush and a blood vial. Certainly could do _without_ featuring seven terabytes of candid camera of his best friend.

Hm… Perhaps a polaroid style camera though? She _liked_ photography, he could maybe set her up with one that produced animated pictures? She liked sending those to him as well. It was good to have a gift that suited someone's hobbies... Might mean she came around more often too.

No, that might drive off Sonic more than usual. He needed to be careful, he didn't want to mess up the delicate balance that had only just settled between them. He quite enjoyed his lab not getting trashed by an angry hedgehog with a hammer on a regular basis. He might not be willing to go so far as to interfere with his friends' stagnant relationship with one another, but he could certainly do his best to avoid destabilising things himself. Passive observation, safe responses, it wasn't a shadow's place to try and change things, _that_ was asking for trouble.

"Oh, Mister Prower?" A lilting duet sent a shiver up the back of his neck. A grim portent of things to come.

The curtain opened, and the pair stepped out, not in bright festive party colours, and thankfully not in underwear, which he was even _less_ qualified to hold an opinion on, but in dark, modest attire more suited to a library, or… little small in Cream's case, perhaps a school? He didn't really have much experience in the subj- oh sweet Yamaguchi they were _both_ wearing glasses.

"Mister Prower, I was wondering if you could... help me with Miss Rose's lesson?" Cream approached first, hands folded demurely in front of her as she peered up at him over the rim of her glasses, long eyelashes fluttering.

He attempted to form a coherent sentence and failed against a combination of surprise, fear and girls.

"Very good, Miss Cream, if you will take a seat next to Mister Prower?" Amy snapped a ruler on her gloved palm, grinning wickedly.

Cream clambered up onto the oversized chair, her fluffy tail swishing with poorly concealed malice as she dropped down to sit on both his tails at once.

"Excellent. Now, Mister Prower, if we shall begin the lesson?" Amy leaned in, pushing her glasses, price tag still on the lenses, up her nose with a middle finger.

"Buh?" Mission failed, safe distance lost. He could run for the entrance if he could throw Cream off, he might splatter a few humans but acceptable losses-

"Yes. This _will_ be on the test. Now!" Amy slapped her ruler again. " _When_ a young lady grants you the _privilege_ of accompanying her on the sacred ritual of clothes shopping, your duty is to _what_?"

Cream's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Cream?"

"Is it to tell them how pretty they are?"

"Yes! Ten points to house Rabbit! To tell them how cute they are, and what _about_ the outfit-" She pushed her glasses up again. "Makes them look cute. Do you _understand_ , Mister Prower?"

Miles let out a wordless meep as some of his internal screaming sneaked out his lips.

"What's that?" She hooked the ruler under his chin with the practised grace of someone with a lifetime of experience in wielding blunt instruments.

"Yes." The flustered fox nodded numbly, brain well into the final stages of overheating at this point. He'd have hidden behind his tails already if Cream hadn't _sat_ on them.

"Good boy." Amy's smile turned bright again. "Now why don't you give it a try?"

"Uh. Um. You. You... both look… great." Each word came out quieter than the last.

"Mmmhm. And can you tell the class what _about_ our outfits makes us look great?" Amy's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yes… No. Everything. I... I don't know. Please have mercy." He covered his face in his hands, slowly tilting to the side away from Cream to quietly melt in peace.

"... I think we broke Mister Tails, Miss Amy."

Amy let out a giggle. "Sure did! Maybe we went a _little_ far?" She snapped her ruler again. "Well… I guess let's get changed and then we'll treat him some lunch to make it up to him."

"Yay!" Cream leapt from his tails, releasing him at last.

Miles muttered a retort softly enough not to earn a repeat "lesson", fanning himself with a magazine as they left.

They were bad enough individually. How was he supposed to handle a "Team Jubilee" double whammy?

Maybe he could quietly bury his head in a snow drift?

No, they'd probably save him. Jerks.

Wait, he was a super genius, he could handle this, all he needed to do was engineer all events from now until he died of old age to ensure that the two of them were never within ten miles of him at the same time while still remaining friends. Simple.

Except the party.

Miles wrapped his arms around his tails with a whimper, squeezing the thick fur for emotional support until Cream and Amy emerged once more, chatting happily with all trace of mischief seemingly forgotten, the bright and festive clothes they'd picked out for the party clutched in their grasps.

His mood worsened when he saw two dark bundles go into their baskets as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now be sure to be on your best behaviour."

"Tails, come on, what are you, my mom?" Sonic snorted, rolling his eyes.

Miles shrugged. How would he know?

"You remember last year's party?"

"Uh… mostly." The blue hero scratched his cheek, having the decency to look embarrassed for a change.

"You took out power to half the zone." Miles dragged a box from the storage compartment of the Vortex. "You ran through a truck." He tucked his chin on top of one container as his tails hefted several more. "And you made Amy cry."

"Uh… Didn't know about that last part." Sonic looked away with a frown. Whatever his feelings toward them, Sonic didn't like anyone to cry, it was one of his better traits.

"And this was when the party was at my workshop." Miles slammed the hatch closed hard enough to make the entire vehicle wobble. "And when Amy couldn't break a battle tank with her hammer."

He turned around and met Sonic's gaze, shoving a box into his hands before carrying on mercilessly.  
"This is a populated, human, city. And…" He flailed a hand almost lost inside the sleeve of an oversized green sweater. "I _like_ Amy and do not want her to cry. Or to get hit in the head while buying you time to get away. Okay?"

"Alright, alright." Sonic grinned, his own red sweater a far better fit. "Don't worry, bud. I'll be good. Promise."

Miles gazed at him unconvinced before checking the slender grey band on his glove for the time.

At least he'd got him here. That had been a feat in itself.

Miles trudged in Sonic's wake through the snow, consolidating his grip around boxes until he could peer out through a carefully arranged hole in the pile.

"Uhh… Any idea how we're supposed to ring the buzzer way up there?"

"Try knocking? I can't exactly fly up and press the button right now."

Banging rang out into the evening. Miles peered up at snowflakes painted rainbow hues by Christmas light pollution, feeling neither cold nor festive.

Strange how things changed when you got older. He remembered his first Christmas as an event of some confusion on his part, something others did. A time with more lights and fewer rocks when people saw him.

Never no rocks. The inhabitants of West Side island had cared little for the fox haunting their villages for parts over the months he'd been there, but this event had been a merciful period of comparative restraint on their part, and he, starving over the winter months, with a name he'd picked out of enemy combat chatter and a vocabulary more than ninety percent literal chirping, had never understood why.

Strange how some things never changed when you got older. Sonic rapped on the door again, patient as ever.

What _was_ the true meaning of Christmas? It wasn't even a mobian holiday. A feast to celebrate the solstice where days started getting longer and the worst of winter had passed, hijacked into a gift giving activity. Well he could see why stores liked the change, but wouldn't it have been more pragmatic to spread the food used for feasting across the entire winter period in the first place?

Miles was halfway through the mental calculation when the door opened to reveal a pretty hedgehog whose preview he'd already seen days prior, yet still managed to catch him off guard regardless.

She'd really gone all out this time, going through the not inconsiderable time and discomfort to curl her spines out of their normal downturned bob to splay out in a flip at the back to go with her classic choice of attire, a sprig of mistletoe artfully, if not subtly, arranged by her ear, and even makeup… probably assisted by Rouge, subtle lipstick she was currently biting as she looked up at the blue hedgehog before her.

"Oh… Hi, Sonic." She broke into a shy grin, brushing a self-conscious hand across the spines she'd worked so hard on, her other arm clutched across the chest of the outfit she'd so carefully selected.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic grinned and waved, one hand on the gift Miles had made him carry. "Long time no see! Anybody else here yet?"

"Everybody except Cream. She had a carol thing today, her mom's dropping her off a bit later."

Miles perked an ear at that. A reprieve from some early teasing before he found a nice quiet spot to wallflower was a mercy at least.

"Great! Second door down the hall, right?" Sonic brushed past her. "Hope there's food! I'm starving."

"Don't eat it all this time!" Amy called out, but Sonic had already zipped up the stairs with an excited whooping that surely ingratiated him to Amy's neighbours. She let out a small sigh, clenching her hands together at her waist in silence.

He'd barely even looked at her.

And Miles stepped wordlessly forward, feeling perhaps not quite so invisible as she did.

"... Huh?" Amy glanced back from the stairs. "Tails?"

"Yes?"

"Ha!" Her forlorn expression vanished. "Sorry! I thought you were still out at the car. Can you even see over all those boxes?"

"Nope. Mostly navigating through echolocation."

"Really?"

"Nah. There's a hole in the middle. Can see out just fine."

Amy made a face, but reached out anyway. "Here, let me help you with some of those."

"It's fine, most of the boxes are load-bearing anyway at this point. I'd appreciate help putting them down when we get up there though."

"Fine, but I get to watch you walk up the stairs." Amy grinned.

Miles grunted in response, waddling to the oversized human stairs with the determination of a mountain climber.

"How does Cream even climb these things?"

"She usually flies it."

"Figures." Miles heaved up with a grunt, one step at a time. Each step were just under eight inches high, unpleasant enough for him, well above knee height for Cream. Clambering up these stairs wet with snow would be something preferably avoided in the- _oop_.

A hand pressed between his shoulders as his foot slipped, pressing him firmly forward.

"Not just keeping an eye on you because it's funny." Amy's smirk was audible.

"Yeah, yeah." Miles rolled his eyes.

"That green looks good on you by the way."

"Thanks. You're the one who made it."

"I did?"

"Yep." Miles made it up another step with a sigh. "Three years ago."

"Thr… Oh wow, it's _that_ one?"

"Yep."

"I… uh. I told you you'd grow into it?"

"... Sure." Miles was quite glad she couldn't see the sleeves at this point. While some mobians tended to grow taller throughout their lives, especially the larger species, his own growth was more akin to tectonic drift than sprouting bamboo, possibly a result of his early deprivations… Or possibly his current, largely self-inflicted, deprivations. It rarely seemed worth making food when he was alone, after all.

"Hm… Maybe I'll make you another one." Amy ran her finger down the fabric of his back, sending a shiver down his spine. "I know how to _measure_ now after all." She giggled.

"It's fine. I don't need clothes."

"Doesn't mean you don't look cute in them."

"That's the problem." Miles reached the top at last, pile wobbling as he shifted his tails around to grip it more securely. "People _still_ ask me if I'm a girl."

Amy laughed again. Miles groaned internally.

"You have the _cutest_ problems." Amy tweaked his cheek fur with a grin as she passed, heading for the door of her apartment, waiting for him to catch up. "Trust me, Cream has _no_ doubt in her mind that you're a boy."

Well _that_ was oddly specific.

"...Wait, _you_ think I'm a girl?"

"Huh?" Amy's eyes widened in surprise. "I- uh- no! Never!"

Miles sighed. "Amy, we've known each other for _how_ long and you're not sure?"

"Shut up, I'm serious!" Amy looked away, cheeks pink. "...Maybe when we first met."

"Amy!"

"I was confused! You were adorable!"

"I'm not-"

"Sorry, _and_ formidable. Adormidable." Amy stuck her tongue out with a cheeky grin. "Anyway thanks. For... bringing him."

"It's the least I can do. Hopefully he's not broken anything in there, he's been on the eggnog all afternoon."

Amy rolled her eyes with a tender, if exasperated, smile.

"We'd better get inside then. What's so special in all those boxes that you couldn't stick some in your hammerspace anyway?"

Miles paused, blinking as his brain processed the question and rebooted.

"Oh _Penders_!"

It was good to hear her laughing at least.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't open it in city limits, _nobody_ sees you open it, and I _never_ gave it to you, alright?"

"Understood." Shadow nodded grimly.

"Merry Christmas." Miles handed over the gold ribboned box with a nod of his own.

"Same." Shadow shoved a small box into his chest before spinning away, rapidly making distance between them without looking back, box disappearing into his hammerspace.

Another successful drop off, Miles smiled to himself, slipping his own box out of sight.

There really was a certain satisfaction when you were giving a homemade gift.

Though he didn't care much for crowds, Amy's social circle overlapped heavily with his own, and she'd made the right call to keep today's event "mobian only" to boot, leaving only a pair of bandicoot sisters as strangers and they were content to mingle far away from his observation point by the kitchen, nursing a cup of eggnog as he watched people enjoy themselves while still being close enough to be useful if needed, mainly by talking to people that felt the need to come up to him.

It was from this safe distance that he could appreciate just how _odd_ his life must seem to an outside perspective. Blaze, purple cat and imperial princess from another dimension and stoic, solemn defender of all things good and emerald shaped, chatted amicably with the white-furred bat Rouge, secret agent in the employ of the local human government and cheerfully unrepentant jewel thief. Shadow, the "ultimate lifeform", was now talking about alien mind control - sadly _not_ a conspiracy theory - with a baseline mobian who, like Amy, had trained hard enough during the last war to stand side by side with Sonic against Eggman, something that filled Miles with... mixed feelings.

It was both a who's who of some of the most respected, capable heroes in mobian society and a quiet, comfortable gathering of friends - at least _Amy's_ friends - with music, food and a wide variety of non-alcoholic drinks - human law enforcement was particularly strict about that one. For mobians the laws referred to _height,_ not age, and held strict punitive measures for exceeding the mandated blood/alcohol level. Which was quite reasonable in Miles' opinion, Mobians lacked the human tolerance leaving them even more vulnerable to intoxication than their typically tiny size would suggest, while simultaneously having a substantial proportion of the population be superpowered demigods by human standards.

This was just Sonic drunk on _sugar_ , after all. And he was already back to picking a fight with Knuckles over something. Or just saying "hello" to one another, it was tough to tell, sometimes. Sonic had a way of enraging or befriending everyone with little in between. Sometimes both at once, such as the crimson echidna who managed to combine loyal friend and bloodthirsty enemy into being a "rival".

Miles didn't really have any rivals. Eggman was certainly a worthy adversary whose genius Miles had to respect, but he was hardly someone he'd want to invite to a party so much as someone he occasionally had to cooperate with because Sonic wanted the fat lunatic alive for some reason. There was that avian Extreme Gear mechanic, Wave, but as far as Miles was concerned the entire field of "flying jetboard" was a diversion he'd spent a few weeks on here and there, not something to get worked up over. Even if she _had_ told him that his design was junk. Miles scowled at the memory. No, that would be like considering Marine the Raccoon his rival because she built _boats_.

… Heh. Assuming the suicidally naïve girl hadn't drowned herself by now. Fortunately for him, Amy and Marine had never met, and Blaze _wasn't_ the type to bring a plus-one. Knowing his luck he'd end up stuck babysitting her all night or something. Wait, could a rival be a one-sided thing? Hm...

"Top you up, sourpuss?" Amy slipped out of the kitchen clutching a pitcher, pouring fresh nog into his glass without waiting for a reply.

"Huh?" Miles blinked, peering up at her.

"You're kinda grumpy looking, Tails. You not having fun? I'm sure Cream'll be here any minute."

"I'm fine though?" Miles put back on a sheepish grin. "Sorry! Was just thinking about… stuff."

"Hm… Alright. I just gotta do my hostess thing for a minute, then how about you help me out in the kitchen for a few?"

"Sure." Helpful was good.

Miles watched Amy swish through the room in time to the music, drifting from conversation to conversation with an easy smile and a ready laugh as she filled cups and made smalltalk.

Like she _belonged_. Miles sighed.

A massive foot planted on the floor beside him. Miles didn't have to look to know its owner, Big the Cat, his dimension's very own purple cat, though he could hardly be more different to Blaze. Big more than lived up to his name even by human standards, and thanks to mobian density weighed more than half a ton, a hazard to floors and furnishings everywhere.

"... Hi, Tails." The giant said at last, big yellow eyes boring down at him.

"Hey, Big. Happy Christmas. Got a gift for you here." Miles grabbed a small package. A transmitter unit for Big's often lost pet frog. The tricky part had been setting it up to work entirely in simple spoken words for the fisherman's use.

"Thanks. For you." Big held out a hand, a glittering blue gem the size of Miles' fist drowned within it.

A chaos emerald? He hadn't even wrapped it.

"Uh, _thanks_ , Big." Miles peered up at the mobian, slipping the emerald into his hammerspace before Rouge could see it. "How did you-"

But Big had already turned away, thudding his way towards the buffet spread once more.

Well… that was Big for you. For a… "simple" fellow, he had a peculiar insight that served him well in this sort of thing, but chaos emeralds were a big, heh, deal. Each of the seven was an effectively infinite power source, with various "mystical" applications when used by more talented people like Sonic or Shadow, or by him to cover the power needs of his more ambitious projects. Or reshape local reality to make even _more_ ambitious projects possible in the first place.

This actually made the second emerald in his possession right now, and the first gift he'd received this evening that hadn't been some kind of mint, except for Shadow's "package".

Oh, and Sonic. _He'd_ given him a selection of wrenches and screwdrivers tied together at the base with some twine, laughing about "a bucket of tools".

 _Still_ had no idea what that was all about, but he did _have_ several buckets of tools, and more was fine by him?

"Okay, _now_ you just look confused." Amy peered down at him, empty pitcher in her hands.

"Well… I _was_ just talking to Big?"

"Ah." Amy smiled. "Well if you still want to give me a hand, I've got to put out some trays for dessert."

Miles nodded, slipping off his seat and grabbing a package from the heavily diminished pile beside him and trailing her into the massive kitchen, sized as it was for larger occupants.

Amy hoiked up onto a stool beside the oven, straining to grab a pair of empty platters from hooks before hopping down.

"Just going to be a few minutes." She jabbed her thumb at the oven.

"You're baking at your own party?" Miles raised an eyebrow. "Bold."

"No, silly." Amy grinned, brushing her fingers under her spines across the short fur that lay beneath, sending the mistletoe gently bobbing by her ear. "I made these earlier, but warm mince pies are best, aren't they?"

"Oh,sure. Um…" Miles took a small sip of his drink, grimacing at the odd taste before thrusting the package forward. "This is for you."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you already give me a present? Sonic was holding it when he came in."

"Oh. Well, actually I guess I did get you two. That was… Uh… From him. Though." Miles glanced out the door where his friend chatted amicably with the bandicoot sisters. He'd somehow located a glowing red nose now affixed to his face.

"Mhm. Sure." Amy nodded, a ghost of that forlorn smile returning to her lips. "Well just so you know the hairband is lovely and I appreciate it."

"Um, so…" Miles extended the large box to her again, awkwardly. "Happy Christmas."

"Thanks." Amy took the box with a wink. "Mind if I open it now?"

Miles nodded. She took that as agreement and tore into the packaging with an excited expression that soon gave way to polite confusion. "New hammer?" She held it up with a mixed expression. "I appreciate the thought b-"

"Try hitting me with it." Miles smiled.

Amy flinched. "What?"

"Hard as you like, give it a swing." Miles shrugged. "Or I can hit myself if you want?"

"Well… Alright." Amy took the mallet, designed to match the original as best he could from memory, and swung it down in a slow arc onto his head.

_Piko._

It squeaked, the hammer bending from the impact as she pushed down.

"... What?" Amy swung again, harder. The hammer once again crumpled and bent away with a cheery _piko_ sound. She burst out laughing.

"I figured you got so strong nowadays that you're having to worry about accidentally breaking stuff when you get... mad." He tapped the head of the hammer. "No matter how hard you swing this, you don't have to worry about it."

"So… you got me this so you wouldn't get hurt so often? Very sly." Amy winked at him, replacing a flicker of hurt not quite quickly enough for Miles not to notice. Did he mess up?

"I- uh, it's not for me. It's just something I have to worry about myself and- um-"

"It's very sweet, Tails, thank you." Amy swung the hammer into her table with a faint smile before slipping it away to her hammerspace. "Going to have to try and remember not to get those two mixed up, I guess." Her smile broadened. "Here."

She slipped a much smaller, but much better wrapped box towards him.

"Thanks."

"Open it! I've gotta check the oven."

Miles slid the tip of his tails under the paper, tearing it neatly in half and popping the lid off the box a moment later.

Brown boots lay atop a rugged brown leather jacket, a pale blue pilot scarf and sturdy, silver framed goggles nestled among them.

"Do… you like them?" Amy smiled hesitantly, trays already laid on the counter behind her.

"Uh-"

"Well you were talking about looking, um, girly in clothes so I thought why not get you something that lets people see how cool you are?"

"... Thanks, Amy." Though he knew very well that she considered him about as "cool" as she did applied trigonometric equations. Miles brushed his fingers across the coarse material, rugged and pragmatic. "Didn't we _just_ talk about that this evening though?"

"Pft. Yeah, like we _just_ met." Amy rolled her eyes. "Open your mouth."

"Huh- _mph_?" His question was cut short by Amy inserting a pie.

"I saw you hadn't _touched_ the buffet. I swear I have no idea how you don't have scurvy at this point."

"M'nt flav'r'd multivitamins." Miles swallowed. "And I was working up to it!"

"Sure you were. Big's probably finished everything by now." Amy sighed, feeding him another mince pie despite his protests. "And don't worry, I'll help you with the laces when you put them on. You'll get the hang of them in no time."

"I _know_ how to tie laces, Amy." Miles tilted his head away from the threat of a third confection.

"Really?"

"Fine, no, but I could look it up." He pouted.

Amy giggled. "If it makes you feel better you can teach _me_ how to do some of the way more impressive stuff _you_ know after. Win-win for me after all."

Except it wasn't the idea of not knowing _things_ that bothered him, it was not knowing _basic_ things. Not knowing _normal_ things. Reminding her that he _didn't_ belong. A feral outsider who had attached himself to a hero and _borrowed_ everyone's acceptance. Who nobody really-

A hammer squeaked on his head. When he opened his mouth in surprise, Amy inserted the third mince pie with a cheeky grin.

"Last one. Now help me load these up. They're getting rowdy out there."

Miles grumbled, still chewing, but placed his glass on the counter, helping Amy transfer from baking tray to fancy plates, watching as she stole glances out the door, the giggling of Sonic's increasingly raucous audience escalating directly in proportion to how much Amy's face fell.

Miles sighed. He could already tell her thought process. He was talking to _them_ fine, why not _her_?

"Oh… This is for you too." He held out his second gift between his fingers.

"A concert ticket?" Amy turned it over in her hands. "Looks fancy."

"Yep. Exclusive performance. I gave Sonic the other one. Figured you might… like a chance to hang out... with him." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You're sweet." Amy sighed. "You know what?" She glanced out the door. "I'm going to go talk to him. I'm gonna do it." She gulped down the glass of eggnog beside her, scooped up both trays and strode out full of noble purpose.

"Good luck." Miles waved, quietly shaking his head at the empty glass.

He'd heard of dutch courage, but apparently Amy _also_ needed reminding that eggnog wasn't alcoholic.

...And that had been _his_ glass.

The door buzzer sounded from the handset. Miles glanced at Amy's momentary hesitance and waved her off to go answer it himself.

Cream had finally arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, merry Christmas to you, young Mister Tails." Vanilla stood at the doorway with a bright, peaceful smile on her lips.

"Good evening, ma'am." Miles glanced past her to a still running car. Was that... Vector? Guess Cream had been spending time with Charmy today?

The rabbit in question scrambled out of the back door of the car, clad in a long blue and white coat with black leggings completely unrelated to what she had tried on at the store previously and clutching a pile of gifts bigger than herself.

Presumably she'd just tortured him for the best part of three hours for fun. Miles kept the frown off his face with dint of will.

"For you, dear, if you wouldn't mind carrying them in for me?" Vanilla extended a much smaller pile of packages towards him.

"No problem." Miles slipped the lot into hammerspace with a few moments of careful thought.

Hammerspace was one of the few aspects of chaos control that Miles held any particular talent at, a function of willpower and spatial intelligence, it was sort of like holding in your stomach. The more you stored, much like the more you ate, the more uncomfortable and strenuous to hold it all in. Most mobians could handle a few small items, while something the size and length of Amy's hammer, or hammers now, carried around all day long as they were, was a daunting feat not many could replicate.

"Thank you very much. I'm counting on you to look after Cream at the party, Mister Tails. I'm sure it will be fine because you're so responsible, but just call G-Merl if there are any problems, alright?"

"Uh, sure thing." Miles slipped into a calm expression.

Was that a threat? 'Take care of Cream or the murder robot gets involved'? No pressure or anything.

"Hi, Mister Tails!" Cream beamed at him, clambering up the front steps with difficulty. "Happy Christmas!"

"Now, Cream, you have fun tonight but be sure to behave yourself. Do whatever Mister Tails and Miss Amy tell you to do while you're here, alright?"

"Yes, mama." Cream nodded dutifully. "This is for you, Mister Tails." She balanced the pile in one hand, extending a jade papered package towards him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Merry Christmas again!" Vanilla gave a brief curtsey and turned away, easily dealing with the steps that gave Cream such trouble as she headed towards the passenger side of Vector's car and shortly vanished from sight.

"Alright, best get inside. Everything go alright with your… uh… coral thing?" Miles tweaked open the door he'd been holding with his tails. "Want me to carry those?"

"Hm?" Cream blinked at him. "What did you say, Mister Tails?"

"The boxes?" Miles held out his arms.

"Before that." Cream nonetheless passed over the pile, adding to Miles' hammerspaced burdens.

"Oh, Amy said you had a coral thing. Just wondering if it went okay."

"Oh! _Carol_ singing." Cream laughed. "Yes, thank you, Mister Tails. Just a small get together with the family."

Oops. Miles frowned. Not like him to make that sort of mistake.

"So has everything been going well at the party?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty quiet so-" A noisy crunch rang out from the open door in the upstairs hallway to a chorus of raucous laughter. "Well someone just broke _something_ I guess?" He rubbed the back of his head with a frown. Hopefully just Big being Big, but she _was_ talking to Sonic. He started for the stairs. "We should probably get inside before... the noise. Bothers anyone."

"Mister Tails?"

Miles turned to see Cream standing at the base of the stairs, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Could you please carry me up the stairs?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Didn't Amy say you could fly up?"

"I couldn't _possibly_ do that, Mister Tails. I'm wearing a dress."

Miles raised an eyebrow.

"You're-"

Cream scrunched her face a moment and her leggings slipped into hammerspace.

"See?" She folded her arms, expression no less sweet than before.

Miles snapped his mouth shut.

"Mm? What's wrong Mister Tails?" Cream tilted her head, putting a finger to her lips. "Is there a problem?"

"You seem like such a _nice_ bunny." Miles shook his head with a frown.

"I'm _very_ nice, Mister Tails. I promised to do _whatever_ you tell me to, didn't I?" Cream twitched her tail.

"...Nope, not going there. Guess you leave me no choice." Miles sighed, stepping back down towards her.

Cream's smile broadened for a moment before he snapped both tails forward, lifting her into the air and over his head with a surprised squeal.

"Mister Taaails!"

"What? You wanted this, right?"

"No! You're no fun, Mister Tails!" The rabbit wriggled behind him, dangling helplessly from his grip as he ascended the oversized steps for the second time that evening.

"I know why you're doing this you know."

"Huh?"

"Messing with me all the time. You're trying to make me less timid, right?" Miles shook his head. "It's not going to work though."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I'm onto your schemes."

"You don't think swinging a girl upside down around a stairwell is bold?"

"... I may have miscalculated."

"Mm. Little bit."

"Well… Still onto you though." Miles neatly deposited her at the top of the stairs. "Sorry for not being fun."

Cream glared at him, cheeks puffed out before letting out a long sigh.

"You're wrong."

"Huh? No, pretty sure I'm-"

"That's not why I tease you at all." She shook her head.

"Really?" Miles raised an eyebrow.

"Well it _would_ be great for you if you weren't so shy, Mister Tails." Cream leaned closer, making him sway back. "But don't you remember what I told you?"

"Whah?"

"I really _like_ -"

Whatever Cream's revelation, it was interrupted by Knuckles smashing out of the front door in a heap, rings bouncing everywhere. Amy's lovely laughter sounded from within to a chorus of merrymaking. The two bandicoot sisters slipped out after him, heading for the stairs at a brisk walk.

"Um, bye, Mister Tails. Say goodbye to Amy for us."

"Sorry we never got a chance to chat with you properly."

"Uh…" Miles raised a finger, but they didn't stop to reply.

Knuckles hopped up with a scowl, collecting a few rings before they vanished before racing back inside with a grunt. The music, which had been silent, restarted.

"We should probably go see what's going on in there, Mister Tails."

Miles nodded, already scrambling forward to try and reign in the fallout before anyone got seriously hurt.

Well… she didn't _seem_ mad.

 _Despite_ the state of the furniture, which she was currently walking over, stumbling along the back of the couch with her hammer swinging between her fingers and a glass of eggnog in the other. One chair was already in splinters across the floor, while the coffee table was split neatly down the middle, shattered plates all across the ground.

"Cream!" Amy cried out, hopping down and racing forward, hammer arcing down.

Miles lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Cream's head, putting himself in the path of blow, teeth gritted-

 _Piko_.

"Isn't it the _best_?" Amy laughed, wrapping an arm over Miles' shoulders and rubbing a pink tinged cheek against his own. "Tails is a _genius_. You should ask him to make you one."  
She shoved her glass into Cream's hand with a giggle, losing her balance to swing from the smaller fox.

She wasn't the only one acting weird. Sonic and Shadow were pressed against one another, singing loud accompaniment to the music in a surprisingly tuneful duet, Rouge was wrapped around Knuckles - not in itself unusual, but Knuckles _hadn't_ pushed her off. Only Blaze and Big seemed unaffected, both standing stiffly at opposite sides of the room watching the chaos.

"You two sh- whoop!" Amy giggled as Miles swept her off her feet, slamming the door shut with a tail. "Oh! Wrong person, silly fox!"

She burst out laughing again, tweaking the fur on his cheek.

"Cream, help me to the kitchen." Miles stumbled forward, glass and porcelain crunching beneath his shoes as he slipped between chairs and broken floorboards.

"Sonic! Heeelp!" Amy swung in his grip, kicking her legs and flailing her arms against him hard enough to hurt. "I'm being foxnapped!"

"We're just getting you to the kitchen, Amy."

"Doesn't matter." Amy flumpfed in his grip with a miserable sigh, pressing her face into Miles' shoulder. "He didn't even look at me anyway."

Well either she was crying or her spines drew blood. Did he remember to grab rings today? Probably should have done that before he came, considering.

"What's wrong with her, Mister Tails?"

"More than usual?" Miles tried to decant the pink hedgehog from his grip but she held fast. He sighed, heaving her over with him to the counter and snagging the empty pitcher she'd left there earlier, taking a long sniff. "Somebody spiked the drinks."

"Oh... That's not good."

"Not good at all." Miles glanced between pitchers with a thoughtful expression. "Seems to be just the eggnog."

"Oh no! _I'm_ spiked too!" Amy giggled as she dangled from his grip. "And I'm _spinning_! Spin dash!" She swung a hammer out of hammerspace. The side of the fridge collapsed with a dull whump. "Wroooong one." She giggled again. Miles snatched the weapon from her grip and spaced it himself.

"Oh… Definitely not good." Cream hovered by his elbow, leaning against him.

"Alright, listen, Cream, even I've had some, so my judgement is compromised. I need you to get Blaze and Big to help grab anyone that's been drinking eggnog and bring them in here so we can start sobering them up, alright?"

"Oh… One problem, Mister Tails?" Cream tugged at his sleeve. He turned round to see the rabbit clutching an empty glass before her "I drank it too."

"You didn't." His face fell.

"Miss Amy gave it to me!"

"You're not even seven!" Miles grasped Amy with his tails to free his hands to pull on his ears. "You shouldn't be drinking!"

"Yet here we are." Cream shrugged.

Miles sighed. Alright, he was likely going to get away with mild tipsiness himself, based off a sip. From memory, fairly strong stuff assuming that was why his drink tasted funny. No idea how many glasses Amy had had. At very least his, probably her own. The girls were likely to be more affected than the denser boys, but, Rouge aside, they weren't as likely to knock the building down, he could-

Wait, why were those lights at the window flashing the wrong colour?


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Penders!"

Miles stood on tiptoes to peer out at the street outside where two police officers were emerging from a patrol car, its flashing blue and red lights painting the snow even more brightly than the Christmas lights above.

And the thoroughly inebriated hedgehog giggled in his grip, pulling the neck of his sweater down to tweak at his chest fur.

Of course. This was an apartment building, someone probably called about disorderly mobians and they were going to see a bunch of _drunk_ mobians and one was _six_ and Sonic was here and this was going to be on the _news_ and Shadow was going to shoot _all_ the police and- Oh sweet Yamaguchi he might open his _present_.

No. He could deal with this. He was a _sidekick_. And if there was ever a job that needed a thorough sidekicking, this was it.

"Take care of her." He thrust Amy into Cream's arms.

"Hey, look! Mistletoe!" Amy kissed Cream's cheek and resumed swinging around as Cream sputtered in surprise.

He paid little attention. The rabbit, small even by his standards, probably had a few minutes at most before she was as bad as Amy. He stumbled out of the kitchen.

Oh Penders what was he going to do? The front door had a full view of the bomb site. The police were going to ask _questions_. They were going to at _very_ least breath test everyone. Amy was three sheets to the wind and Sonic was easily _four_. There was absolutely no way he could clean this mess up, and unless someone had invisibility powers he didn't know about, there was no way he was going to be able to sneak them past the officers who, judging from their pace out of the car, would be knocking on the door within thirty-eight seconds.

Wait.

 _The window_.

Miles dashed forward, grabbing Sonic by the wrist.

"Whoa! What's up little bud? You feeling lonely? I-"

"Hey Shadow!" Miles snapped his gaze to his hero's karaoke companion, who glowered at him in response. "Bet you can't beat Sonic up to the roof!"

"Hmph! Fool. Chaos control!" The black hedgehog vanished in a flash of energy.

"What's this? A race- whoa! Hold on, Tails!"

"No time! Racing!" Miles blasted into Amy's unlit bedroom, wrenching the window open with a crunch, despite it being locked. "You don't want Shadow to win, right?" He hurtled out of the window, Sonic dangling from his grip. "He said you couldn't beat him in a race to Nights Casino."

"He said whaaaaaagh!"

His answer was interrupted as Miles caught the window frame with his tails and threw, sending Sonic flying up to the roof, and himself slamming down against the wall of the building.

"Owww." He clutched his skull, dragging himself back inside.

Okay, Sonic and Shadow out of the way. Miles tried and failed to shake the bleariness from his head. They'd bicker for a minute or two, then get to running, hopefully bypassing anywhere too populated until they reached Nights Casino and sobered up a bit on the way. Next the girls.

He leapt over the couch, bouncing into the kitchen where Cream gazed at him blearily, Amy limp in her grip.

"Can you fly?"

She shook her head. Miles dashed forward just as a fist pounded on the door, scooping her into his arms, Amy stacked on top.

"Now _this_ is more like it." Cream giggled, twitching her tail against his grip.

"Shush." Miles skidded out into the hall again, tottering to a halt by Blaze, the weight of his people pile almost tipping him over. "No time to explain, I need you to watch these two, alright?"

"Hm?" Blaze blinked slowly at him, her head barely inclining into a nod before Miles tossed the pair up at her. "What-"

"I'm so sorry!" He grabbed the princess around the waist, pushing off the floor to swing from the light fitting over to the other side of the room with all three in an ungainly pile in his grasp. "Big! Do you want to get the door?" He yelled loudly as he stumbled into Amy's bedroom and leapt from the window, tails spinning into life. " _So_ sorry. I promise I'll make this up to you, Blaze."

He surged upwards, Cream and Blaze dangling from his arms, Amy dangling from _their_ arms as he lifted up to the rooftop, two snowless furrows carved onto its surface where Sonic and Shadow had kicked off.

"I will be back in _two_ minutes. I promise. Just stop them from jumping off, okay? _Please_." He plopped them down against the roof, next to a chimney that the purple cat, who Miles _just_ recalled was terrified of heights, immediately clung to. "Thank you! Sorry!" He dropped, slipping back into the window and shutting it behind him.

"Are you the property owner?" A brusque voice spoke at the door at a volume that suggested it wasn't the first time he'd asked.

Yes! Thank you, Big. His substantial bulk concealed the room behind him, and its occupants, from the outside. He leapt the couch again to the final inhabitants of the room, Knuckles and Rouge, who had been locked in a deep, whispered conversation. Knuckles looked up.

"Hey, buddy. What's-"

Miles silently shushed him with a finger to his lips. They _seemed_ sober enough, but Knuckles was a _terrible_ liar.

"Broom closet. Both of you, _now_ , next five minutes, no noise. Trust me, do or die important."

"The _what_ , handsome?" Rouge smirked at him. "You have something in mind?"

"I know the way." Knuckles turned serious, grabbing Rouge's arm to lead her to the closet.

At least _some_ people listened to him. Sometimes.

"Sir, if you don't start talking sense we're going to have to take you in for some questions. Do you understand?"

Miles grabbed a mop and bucket from within the closet before shutting the two of them in. He tipped over the bucket beside a puddle, smeared the mop across the worst of the mess, then loudly banged the mop handle off the bucket to clatter onto the floor.

"Ah Penders!" He snapped, loudly. "Who is it, Big?"

"I dono. Humans."

Miles made a big show of crunching towards the large cat, twisting his tails tightly together and dragging things into hammerspace as he walked. "Sorry, he's not much of a talker and I had to turn off the TV. It's been a heck of an eve-" He slowed to a halt as he got close enough to see - and be seen - around Big. Two blue uniformed SSPD officers stood in the hallway - exactly as he'd expected, which was the exact opposite to what his surprised reaction might suggest.

"Oh, good evening, officers!" He brushed off his sweater with a nervous smile. "I guess someone called about the noise, huh? Why don't you head inside and keep cleaning up, Big?"

"... Okay." Big turned, thudding back into the room, and revealing the desolation within.

"Jesus, son, what _happened_ here?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. We were settling down with some drinks when Big tripped onto the table." Miles rubbed the back of his head with a grimace. "My fault, really, I left my chair out when I was grabbing the snacks."

"I see. And you two were alone, sir?"

"Hm? No, I already told our dates to head home. Perci and Staci the Bandicoot? You know them? They live around here."

"Uh, _no_ , sir. Do you mind if we come in and take a look around?"

"Um… Sure, I guess. But be careful, and try not to break anything else. I'm already in _so_ much trouble when Amy gets home." Miles withdrew into the hall. "Hey, Big, can you fill that bucket again? I kicked it over on my way to the door."

"'Amy', sir?"

"Amy Rose? The owner? I'm house sitting. Do you know _her_?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't." The taller officer took a long sniff. "Have you been consuming alcohol on the premises, sir?" His expression turned suspicious - well, _more_ suspicious, as his colleague casually glanced from room to room.

"You don't? Man, wait til I tell Sonic. He'll get a kick out of _that_." Miles relaxed his tails.

"Sonic?" The officer caught sight of Miles' spiralling appendages just as intended. "Wait, it's you!"

The second policeman paused at the broom closet door, peering over.

"Oh, sorry!" Miles rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I thought you recognised me from the award ceremony. I remember you being there."

He hoped. Most of the police force had been present.

"Gee, I'm sorry, Mister Tails, didn't recognise you at all."

Perfect. The officer's attitude had shifted completely, and the second officer was coming over, closet untouched.

"That's fine, it's the sweater, right? Amy knitted it for me." Miles waved it off with a smile. "As for drinks, sure, Big was drinking. I got a mouthful of his drink by mistake earlier on, but the girls I'm pretty sure were just on soda. Oh, that's not a problem is it?" He went wide eyed. "I know there's different laws in the human territories."

"Your friend is fine, Mister Tails, sir." The shorter human spoke up. "It only applies to uh, shorter mobians, such as yourself."

"Oh, well do I need to go down to the station or something? It was only a sip, but I don't want to-"

"Just a quick check on the breathalyser should be fine, sir." He pulled a yellow cylinder from his belt and dropped carefully to one knee in front of the much shorter fox. "Alright, just take a deep breath in, put your mouth over the mouthpiece and blow as hard as you can until I tell you to stop."

Miles complied, chest pounding, until the device beeped and the officer cheerfully bade him stop. Both of them peered at it as the shorter human straightened. Miles looked up them with a polite smile fixed on his face.

"There we are, call it a five?"

The taller officer nodded in agreement. "You're fine, mister Tails, technically shouldn't be drinking at all within city limits at your height, but since it was an accident and you're well below the limit we'll say no more about it. You going to be alright dealing with all this?"

"No problem, I'm stronger than I look." Miles winked, flexing an arm drowned in fabric. "And sorry again about the noise. I'm sure you're already busy tonight. It all got a bit crazy for a little while."

"No worries, it'll be something to tell my kids tomorrow. Hope you have a better one, Mister Tails. You too, big guy."

"Bye bye." Big looked up from where he'd been mopping the same section of floor in wide circles for most of the conversation, making a small wave.

A few Happy Christmases later and the police stepped out. Miles didn't hesitate, streaking at full speed into Amy's bedroom and out of the window before they could get down the stairs.

"Hi, Mister Tails!" Cream held up her blue coat, wearing a grin. "I told you I couldn't climb the stairs!"

"Can't stop, yell at you later." He dropped to the roof. "Sorry I took so long, I- oh, uh, okay."

Blaze had transferred from chimney to fox, and in much the same manner, arms, legs and tail all wrapped around him with crushing force.

Not the easiest flight he'd ever made, but… Miles grabbed Amy from where she shivered, slumped over next to Cream, found the least stressful place to grab Cream and dropped backwards once more, tails spinning below him. The front door was just opening as he shoved his two passengers in through the broken window and threw himself in after, rolling to a heap on the floor in the dark, Blaze still gripping him tight.

"Whew. We're all good now." Miles peeled the terrified cat off him with his tails.

"Tails, whass go'on?" Amy mumbled, rubbing her furless arms before rolling over on the floor with a grunt.

There was a knock at the door.

"Penders. Nobody make a noise. Blaze please help them. Cream for the love of _Chaos_ put your clothes on."

He raced out, cracking open the door once more to see the shorter officer out in the hallway.

"Everything alright, officer?" He smiled, mind screaming on all cylinders.

"Oh, sure, we just saw your window was wide open, might want to shut that. It's going to be a cold one tonight."

"Really? I'll go close it now, thanks a lot! Goodnight!"

Miles shut the door once again, waited thirty seconds, then voided his hammerspace all across the floor, multiple shards of broken cups and plates, extra forks, a hammer, three extra jackets, two pairs of shoes, twenty-eight gifts, a chaos emerald and several dozen high yield incendiary bombs flumpfed across the floor with him as the epicentre. Miles scooped up the emerald, his own packages and probably all of the bombs with a sigh, slowly making his way towards the couch where he sat with an exhausted exhalation.

"Okay, Big. You can stop pretending to mop. I dunno if you were going to be staying the night or whatever, but I think the party's over. Knuckles, Rouge, same to you, coast is clear. Maybe give it a few minutes for the police to leave."

"Oh." Big stared at the mop in his hands as though trying to remember why it was there before plodding towards the door.

A few steadying breaths later, Miles shoved himself back to his feet, snagging a surviving glass of eggnog that had still retained some of its contents thanks to wedging up against a pair of mince pies and taking a deep gulp.

At least he'd learned the true meaning of Christmas in the end: Cleaning up everyone else's mess, lying to the authorities and telling a six year old to put their darn clothes. Then turning to alcohol to cope.

Miles swished the sweet liquid in his mouth for a moment as he walked over to Amy's bedroom, slamming the window closed with a weary sigh.

It wasn't even one of the glasses with booze in it.

"Heeeey."

A pink face poked over the edge of Amy's massive, human size bed. Somehow all three of them had made it up, with Cream's blue coat draped over the edge but the rabbit thankfully now wearing the short gold dress she'd purchased the week before - if backwards - while she dozed drooling atop Amy's Sonic plush.

"Hey." Miles stepped over. "Sobered up a little?"

"Been outside helped." Amy smiled, swinging her hand for him and overbalancing.

Miles grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed. Not helped _much_ , clearly.

"Did police arrest errybody?"

"Nope. I, uh, got everybody out before they got caught."

"You're so smart." Amy wrapped her arms around his head, squeezing his skull with deadly force.

"We're just lucky Blaze wasn't on the eggnog tonight." Miles popped free of her vicelike grip. "I don't know what I'd have done if she wasn't there to watch you two."

"Pffffft." Amy started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" Miles frowned, then eventually tried again when she'd calmed down a bit. "What?"

"She drank _loads_. _Everybody_ was drinking eggnog excep Shadow." Amy started giggling again. "He was drinking _choccy milk_!" She collapsed with laughter onto the bed, kicking Cream in the head in the process.

"Shadow? But he- but she- they-" Miles yelped as he was dragged up onto the bed.

Sure enough, Blaze was laid on the far side of Cream, now clinging to the plushy him, tongue stuck partway out of her lips. She, like Cream, was dead to the world.

"Oh." Well… Worked out fine anyway.

"There." Amy gracelessly deposited him face first onto the bed between the three of them. "Alll comfy."

"Amy," Miles pushed himself upright. "I need to clean up out there, it's-"

A gloved finger pressed across his lips.

"Shhh." Amy giggled again, then pressed her elbow against his nose, making him flinch at her icy flesh. "It's bedtime," she whispered.

"It's not even ten." Miles held up his wrist, but Amy ignored it, grabbing instead one of his tails and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"You. Are. Fluffy." She pushed her face close to his, green eyes staring into his own. "And I am _cold_. Silly plushy."

Miles rolled his eyes.

"I'm _not_ your plushy. Go wrestle Blaze or Cream for one."

"You'd _like_ that wouldn't you?" Amy scowled. "No, you're not getting away. They stole my boys so I'm stealin' you. And _you'll_ stay right here because I _asked_ you to. Right?" She pouted her lips at him, batting her eyelashes, though not quite with Cream's practised precision.

"Ughhhh. Fine." He sighed. This was truth or dare night all over again. He'd just wait until she was asleep and slip out then.

"Good boy." Amy patted his cheek with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll share."

She threw his other tail over Cream. Miles blinked in surprise. Evidently she wasn't planning on sharing with _him_? What the heck was he supposed to do spread out like this?

"So lucky." Amy sighed. "Why can't _my_ hero do as he's told, huh?"

"I'm not a hero." Miles shrugged, quietly recovering his tail before Cream rolled on it. "Just a sidekick."

"Pfffft." Amy punched him in the shoulder hard enough to flatten him sideways onto the bed. Physics, and his tail, dragged her along for the ride, earning him an elbow in the neck in the process. "Ooof! Brute."

"You did that!" Miles snapped. "Now-"

Amy pushed her finger across his lips, swaying slightly.

"You silly fox." Amy poked him in the chest, still wrapped in his tail. "You used to be so _cool_. Why can't you be cool _old_ Tails?"

"You're _older_ than me."

She poked him again, then blinked, glancing at the much abused plant still dangling from her hairband.

"Hey... look! Mistletoe!" She puckered her lips, straining towards him.

"Amy, come on, you're-"

She passed out, head falling forward. Miles let out a poorly suppressed scream as her forehead spines stabbed into his face on the way down.

"Everything alright in here?" Knuckles poked his head around the door, peering at the bed with a frown.

Oh thank Yamaguchi. Miles reached out to his friend, one hand clutched over his eye, wordlessly mouthing for help.

"Heh. _Nice_." Knuckles gave him a thumbs up and walked away.

A moment later, Miles heard the fridge open, and the echidna walked back past the doorway holding a bottle of spirits. The broom closet shut once more.

Miles flopped over with a sigh as Cream rolled off her plush, soft snores going directly into his ear, blood trickling down his cheek.

"Being a sidekick _sucks_."


	11. Chapter 11

"So did you have a good time, Cream dear?"

"Yes, Mama!" Cream twitched her tail happily. "I had _lots_ of fun."

Amy smiled through a pounding headache, the hellish sunlight making her want to do anything _except_ stand out in it, talking about what happened last _horrible_ night. She would have been bright red if she hadn't been feeling quite so green.

Oh _Penders_ that was embarrassing. Especially waking up like that. Tails hadn't even looked at her all morning and Blaze was- and Cream was- And her _apartment_. And Sonic saw her like _that_. _Everyone_ saw her like that. And the _police_ had come and-

"That's nice Cream. She didn't stay up too late, did she?"

"Oh no." Amy smiled. "We had her in bed by eleven."  
"I knew I could count on you." Vanilla smiled.

Amy's stomach churned. Her smile broadened.

"Oh yeah, especially Tails. He was looking out for her all evening."

She owed that much to him at _least_.

"How lovely." Vanilla lightly rested a hand atop Cream's head. "Where is young Mister Tails anyway? I'd like to thank him for being so responsible."

Amy met Cream's glance briefly. Time for some Team Jubilee synchronisation.

"Sleeping."  
"Cleaning."

Damnit.

"Uhh, he was up late helping me clean after everyone went home last night. He's sleeping now."

"Ah, I see. We shouldn't disturb him, then." Vanilla nodded. "Come on then, Cream dear, let's get you home, Cheese has been missing you."

Amy smiled and waved as the rabbits turned. Crisis averted. She could get on to crying about all her _other_ problems.

"But dear, where are your leggings?"

Amy fled inside. Let Cream deal with _that_ one. If they were still in the apartment then the last thing she wanted was for Vanilla to come in and look.

"Welcome back."

Tails sat in her living room on the battered couch, flanked by two piles - salvage and trash, Miles Electric computer on his lap the source of his undivided attention. He was the only one still there after the morning's collaborative clean-up efforts, as little as they'd achieved in making the place look less terrible.

He still didn't look at her.

"I called around. Nobody's available to fix the floor or the window until the new year. I'm not much of a carpenter, but I can replace the floorboards once I can grab the materials. Not much I can do about the carpet or the window though, so they're not arriving until next month. I tried to get you the same table-"

"Wai-wai-wait." Amy held up her hands. "I can't afford new furniture right now!"

"Uh… Happy Christmas?"

"And what about my landlord?"

"Oh. Uh… Well, I guess that's me now?"

" _What_?!"

"Well, there were problems." Tails rubbed the back of his head, other hand still flying across his screen. "She started talking about eviction and I kind of panicked."

"You panicked."

"Yes." The fox hung his head lower. He was still wearing the green sweater from last night, fabric heavily stained all down the arm and shoulder. "So I kind of bought the building."

"You panicked and bought a building." Amy climbed up onto the sofa next to him to plonk down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." His ears drooped.

"You're nuts." Amy put her throbbing head in her hands. "You know you're nuts, right?"

"I just didn't want you to be homeless again."

Amy stopped, mouth opening and closing.

It was incomprehensible. Larger than life, beyond understanding.

But that was what he _was_. This was the world she'd thrust her way into. A world where Sonic saved the day every few weeks, where feats of unimaginable power and speed were mundane and _miracles_ were ordinary. Where the fox sitting next to her that could barely remember to feed himself properly had just _bought a house_ for her.

The fox who thought saving the world and helping his friends were of equal importance.

Amy put her hands over her eyes with a sigh.

"You can't - no, you _shouldn't_ do this."

"I know, it's awkward having me as a landlord, right?" Tails tapped closed a screen dominated by painfully large numbers and opened another prominently featuring the logo of Fey & Co solicitors. "It's only temporary, I'll get things fixed up and I can sell it onto someone else. Unless you want it?"

"What? You can't just give me this place!"

"Why not?" He asked with genuine confusion in his voice.

He still wouldn't even look at her. Like Sonic. Like she was _nothing_.

"Because it's- Because I couldn't possibly pay you back for something like this!"

"Huh?" His ear twitched. "I don't need you to pay me back?"

"It's a _house_. It costs a- well to _me_ it costs a fortune!"

Tails raised a finger, still looking at the screen, then sighed.

"If I had a Chaos Emerald on me, and called in Shadow to Chaos Control all this stuff back good as new, what would you have done to pay us back?"

Amy opened her mouth, then shut it with a frown, feeling stupid.

"... Probably... bake you something." She hung her own head, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

But Tails didn't laugh, even though he _should_.

Because she was partly in that mad world too. They were _just_ Chaos Emeralds. One of seven universal power sources, something _nations_ fought over, some of the most important and valuable treasures around and possessing the power to perform literal miracles.

And she thought it would be reasonable for someone like her to just bring one over to fix her coffee table. What would be the _rental_ cost of infinite power? The hiring fee of someone who could use it like Shadow could? Tails _never_ talked about money, but he had just casually reminded her of her own insignificance as easily as he'd just saved her from destitution. To him _she_ was the weird one, the stupid little girl in the presence of giants who never even realised just how ridiculously small she was until one of them dropped a _crumb_.

No wonder Sonic barely even looked at her.

Especially now after this.

"W-wait, are you crying?" Tails glanced part way towards her, eye wide as he raised his hands from his computer. But _only_ part way.

"What _am_ I to you?" Amy turned on him, hammer in her hand and swinging without consulting her brain. "A _pet_?!"

 _Piko_.

It sproinged away from Miles' face without so much as disturbing his hurt expression. It squeaked harmlessly against that _awful_ computer that he'd rather look at than her.

"I… thought we were friends?"

The soft question hurt worse than if he'd hit her back, teary eyes became a sob.

"Ahh! Is what I did that bad? I-I'll burn it! I'll burn the whole place down! I'll build you a new one! Do you want a moon base? _Anything_ , just please don't cry."

"Why would you even _want_ to be friends with someone like me?" Amy turned away, hammer disappearing back to her hammerspace as she wiped her cheeks. "You're amazing. You have a _moon base_. I bake _crêpes_."

"Technically I don't have a moon base, I'd need to build it, it would take a few ho-"

"Tails."

He flinched, rubbing the back of his neck, muttering something she couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

"I just think you're great."

" _This_ again?"

"I'm serious." His ears were flat against his head. "You're one of the best people I know."

"Tails, _Cream_ is stronger than me. She's _six_."

"Almost seven," Tails replied. "And what's more impressive? A human that can run at fifty miles an hour, or a plane that can fly two hundred?"

"You think of me as a _human_?" Amy recoiled in horror.

Tails flinched again.

"I... you're not the strongest, or the fastest, but you never give up, you're always trying to help people, and- and you're always trying to see the best in everything and…" He rubbed the back of his head again. "You're brave enough to always follow your heart. That's amazing."

Her eyes widened. Tails looked fully away now, ears still lowered.

"... You're a dork."

He winced. Amy leaned over and grabbed a tail, pulling him closer with a surprised yelp.

"You're always taking care of everyone but yourself, you have _no_ common sense, you're a complete wuss, _especially_ with girls, and you are _way_ too into math."

"Hey, maths is _cool_."

"Shut up." She hugged him. "You're awesome. _Thank you_ for saving me. Again. _And_ for last night. And I am _so_ sorry for everything that happened. I can't even think about how to begin paying you back for all this but I will-"

"Amy, I'm serious, you don't need to pay me back."

"But-"

"You literally promised me _anything_ last month if I helped you with Sonic."

"... Oh." Amy rubbed her neck. "Right. Guess I did."

"Can't owe me much more than that, right?" Tails shut off his computer with a sigh. "Alright, paperwork's all done. Think you can give me a ride to the hospital?"

"Is that your _anything_?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"If you like." Tails shrugged.

"I'm just messing with you. Who's at the hospital, what's going on?"

"Just want to get my eye checked out." He turned his head away with a shrug. "Don't worry, I've had w-ah!"

Amy grabbed his chin and twisted him to face her, blood draining from her face in horror.

" _Ohshima_. Tails, what did you _do_?"


	12. Chapter 12

Rings were one of the most important things in mobian society.

An abundant natural form of energy, coalescing along seams in air and water alike all across the world, and most others that Miles had been to, rings' ability to allow a mobian to survive almost any potential injury unscathed was fundamental to their very survival as a species. And with enough rings even the worst injuries already sustained - and the often deadly system shock those injuries posed to mobians - could be reverted quickly and easily.

They had even doubled as an alternative form of currency throughout the mobian territories for as long as the technology to transfer and store ring energy had been in use. There were few mobians like him who could reliably cope with even minor day to day injuries without risking death, and only slightly more that were fast enough to reclaim some of the rings lost after injury or could find their own "wild" rings, so demand was as omnipresent and consistent as the most vital of necessities.

In their youth, it had been precisely through wild ring harvesting that Sonic had managed to survive, roaming vast areas of untouched wilderness trying to gather enough rings to buy parts and fuel, food and, when the first two were in short supply and the winters grew cold, somewhere to spend the night. Even after Miles had, with embarrassing slowness, learned to navigate and deal with "civilisation" and removed the hedgehog's financial need to do so, he suspected it was as much the feeling of freedom that scouring the wastes provided as their utility and value that led Sonic to continue his life of endless roaming and exploration.

But as useful as rings were there were certain limitations to their use. They didn't _restore_ tissue, they _derandomised_ it. Destroyed nerves and shattered bone, organ damage, so long as the tissue was still there, it was all returned to its proper place. Even a bullet would be expelled as all the material it had displaced returned to where it had been originally, and the destruction done by deoxygenation, poison or burning could be reverted, so long as the mobian was sufficiently alive to regulate the ring energy reaction.

Which left two major areas which rings couldn't help with. Scar tissue, once it formed, was not only not reverted by rings, it was _preserved_ by rings. Miles himself was full of trace amounts of scar tissue from where various wounds had started to heal over by the time he got enough rings together to fix them properly, even in places he didn't remember getting hurt, likely from the rigours of his life on Cocoa Island when he was younger.

The second area, of course, was that rings could not reorganise tissue that wasn't there in the first place. Losing a limb or some fur would leave nothing to restore, returning the gaping hole in your chest to being intact flesh wouldn't stop you from needing to replace all the blood that fell out of the hole in the process.

And, unfortunately for him, he fell squarely in the second category. The natural consequence of a large mobian eye encountering sharp mobian spikes.

"Hey." An unseen hand grabbed his shoulder, making him startle. Amy's hand retracted with a gasp.

"Sorry." Miles rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "Caught my blindside."

" _You_ don't have to be sorry." Amy's voice sounded next to him, weary and miserable. "I just… wanted to tell you we're here."

She'd insisted on coming in with him at the hospital. She'd stayed with him while they'd urgently carted out ring monitors to inject him with all the energy necessary to kickstart the restoration process.

She'd worried on his behalf and asked questions he'd already extrapolated the answers to.

And she cried when they told her the answer.

This part had seemed a bit unnecessary. Rings had restored _most_ of his eye just fine, after all, transmuting a ruptured cornea into an intact eyeball within just a few moments. But enough of his eye had found its way elsewhere to leave him with a scratched cornea and internal bleeding afterwards - as if he'd just been hurt, right there in the hospital room with a doctor there and ready to treat him and a number of onlookers who looked like they had a medical interest in dissecting him to find out how he'd survived fourteen hours without passing out, or away, from system shock.

The door beside him opened. Amy's visage appeared in the corner of his eye, her face lined with worry and guilt.

"I just spaced out, sorry. You didn't have to do that." He turned his head to face her directly. Wasn't supposed to move his eye unnecessarily. Preferably at all.

Amy's lip trembled, just for a moment.

"Stop apologising," she snapped, holding out her hand out with a scowl. "They told me not to leave you unattended after the painkillers they gave you anyway, so you can hold my hand or I can carry you, either/or."

"Amy, I've had worse, don't worry about it, really." He took her hand all the same. No sense in testing her on it right now.

"You won't tell me how it happened, which means it was my fault, and I probably did something terrible."

"I wouldn't say _terrible_." Miles looked away, rubbing his ear.

"Then what was it?"

"... Did I remember my prescription?"

"I have it. And, _see_?"

"Not really."

She flinched, he regretted it.

"Sorry, gallows humour."

"Stop apologising before you make me cry again."

Miles grimaced, testing the door of his workshop to find it unlocked. Great, now there were going to be two hedgehogs to manage.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Amy. It was an accident, you just… fell. I'm as much to blame for not remembering to grab rings." He stepped into the workshop.

"Hey, Tails, where you been all day? Up for movie ni- whoa!" Sonic froze, eyes on Amy, down to her hand, up to Miles' face. "... Evil twin?"

"Just because that happened _one time_ doesn't mean everyone with an eyepatch is an evil twin, Sonic." Miles slipped his despoiled sweater out of hammerspace and tossed it over the side of the couch. "I hurt my eye at the party. Just got out of hospital. Amy's been helping me."

"...Oh."

Sonic's face fell, the same guilty expression Amy shared. Miles could calculate _both_ of their thought processes right now.

"You _weren't_ the one that destroyed Amy's apartment or hurt my eye."

He'd briefly, for a fraction of a fraction of a second, considered helping Amy by suggesting otherwise. Even simple vagueness would have made his Christmas gift for her that much more likely to be successful. But he couldn't resolve one friend's suffering by causing another's, that way of thinking would quickly escalate to red and yellow spandex outfits, doomsday devices and far too much monologuing.

"The doctor said four to five days minimum for the bandage to come off except for applying the medicine."

Amy was speaking. Miles rewound the conversation that had been passing him by. 'Is it permanent?' Sonic had asked?

Maybe she'd been right about the painkillers? Whatever.

"Oh, hey, I was talking with Amy. I thought she could stay here for a week or two?"

"Huh?"

Two hedgehogs turned to stare at him. He resisted the urge to meet their gazes. Eye was already sore.

"It's-" He gritted his teeth. "It's sensible. I'm useless in my current condition. It's better I stay here where I'm less of a liability."

"You're not-"

"I'd only slow you down. You need to be free to move around without worrying about me. Someone here to help me would do that." Miles coolly shut down his friend, the awkward silence that followed confirming that he was right. "I'll... still be able to help with off-site technical support if Eggman attacks. And I'll- I'll be back to normal soon so don't-"

"I'm _not_ worried, Tails." Sonic clapped him on the shoulder, the movement literally blindsiding him, almost sending him off balance. "I know you'll get through this just fine. And I'm not going anywhere unless I have to."  
"...Thanks." Miles nodded. He was fine. Injuries happened. He wasn't _useless_. Sonic wouldn't replace him yet.

"But Amy, are _you_ okay watching him?" Sonic eyed her warily.

"Huh?" Amy shifted next to Miles. "Oh. Sure, I'd be happy to."

"Hey, Sonic, it's pretty late. Do you want to get the movie stuff ready?" Miles rubbed the back of his head. "I'd do it but…"

"Say no more, little buddy. I'll get the snacks out in a flash." Sonic zipped away.

"You never talked to me about this." Amy glanced at him, her voice faintly accusatory.

"Your apartment isn't safe, your window won't close, and you have no fridge." Miles walked over to his desk, hand outstretched to catch the furniture before his shin did. "Sonic will likely stick around for a few days before he gets bored and leaves - if you behave yourself - and this lab is close enough for you to commute to work. I have a spare futon in my room I can set up in the room of your choice. There's no downside for you."

"So you don't really need me at all?"

She sounded hurt. Miles shook his head quickly.

"I wasn't really thinking of myself as a factor."

"Then _make_ yourself a factor." Amy stomped up to him with a scowl on her face. "You're so busy thinking about everybody else that you waited all day with your eye like _that_." She shuddered. "Think about what _you_ want sometime."

Miles frowned, staring at her worried face. That was new and dangerous territory that sounded like a good way to bird armied, and one of the few things he did want was to _not_ get bird armied.

"Does… this mean you won't stay?"

"Of _course_ I'll stay. You're right, it's not like I can go stay with _Cream_."

Miles shook his head in agreement. That would involve telling Vanilla _why_.

"And you _do_ need someone to take care of you. So I'm going to spend the whole time I'm here going caring the _Penders_ out of you."

Miles' eyes widened. He immediately wished they hadn't.

"Hey, Amy! Sweet or salty popcorn for you?" Sonic poked his head out of the kitchen, momentarily freezing her threats of kindness.

"Sweet, please!" She smiled sweetly herself at the object of her affection, sighing with longing as he disappeared once more before wheeling back on Miles. "And that starts _now_. What are you doing going to look at a computer screen in your condition?"

"Well, I was just going to ask Shadow if he could run the Vortex back for me before someone tries to give me a ticket."

"You're worried about paying a ticket?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm worried about someone trying to put a ticket on the Vortex."

Amy stared at him in silence for a moment before nodding. "Fine, you have two minutes screen time and that's it. And I'm only letting you watch the movie because I know you'll fall asleep five minutes after you finish your popcorn. And don't think I'm going to let you spend all day messing around with your gadgets tomorrow, plenty of rest and healthy meals for you. And _no_ late nights."

Miles sighed, calling up Shadow's messenger and typing out a quick request with Amy glaring down over his shoulder.

Maybe he should have just put her up in a hotel instead?


	13. Chapter 13

"So how's he doing?" Amy dropped down on the couch next to Miles, settling down in the cozy, familiar warmth of his blind spot, right on top of his tail.

He wished she wouldn't do that. He understood _why_ she'd elected to squeeze in next to him when Sonic was there. Keep a safe distance between the two of them and all that, but this was a _mobian_ couch, and not a three seater, so her enduring insistence on that spot, even with all that extra space in Sonic's absence, was baffling. Maybe she just liked to make him jump?

"He's going strong this year. Lost some ground scaling the Mazuri mountain ranges, but he'll probably pull ahead once he gets out on the savannah."

Miles didn't glance up from his notepad. He might still be restricted to a few minutes on a computer each day, but he was _adaptable_. Now if he could only convince the people in his life to let him work on designs during _all_ TV stuff he might endure it long enough to actually reach the end credits of something.

Of course, he probably got even less out of this than Amy's romance dramas. He'd spent a good proportion of his life watching Sonic run. Watching him win the race against the dawn of the new year for a third year running wasn't especially appealing, at least for the full twenty-four hours.

Plus he could maybe leverage _not_ watching into getting more time to write stuff up on his computer today.

A hand brushed the side of his ear, making him shiver in surprise.

"Open up." Amy's voice oozed amusement.

Ugh. Sadist. Miles resisted rolling his eyes as he dutifully opened his mouth. She'd insisted on keeping him dosed up on the painkillers they gave him, but he'd rather his eye _didn't_ hurt when they wore off.

A cold hard object slipped onto his tongue.

"Mm?" He looked up at her, swirling the faintly bitter thing around in his mouth. Her face was wide eyed and hopeful.

"How is it?"

"...It's… Mmmm!" The dark chocolate melted through into a mintsplosion. "Thish onesh really good, thanksh!" He grinned.

"They're not all for you, they're for _Sonic_." Amy smiled all the same, a pleased pink on her cheeks. "But... " She looked away. "You know how he is."

Miles nodded. In Sonic's eye the sole factor of taste was the calorie. He, like Miles, cared more about fuel than food, without any strong preferences for what that fuel might be. While he enjoyed carb-loaded protein best, Miles had literally seen the hedgehog eat a whole lemon without complaint before.

"You make the chocolate?"

"It's not too bitter, is it?"

"Tastes great. Really brings out the mint."

Amy's expression brightened. She plucked another from the tray in her hands and placed it in his glove. "Last one until dinner, okay?" She smiled at him, liberating his tail as she stood. "Let me know if anything happens!"

Miles made a wordless affirmatory noise as he turned back to his schematic, measuring distances with his fingertips. He wasn't even sure if he necessarily wanted to _build_ an optical implant - the whole thing gave him bad memories of the time he'd had been installed with Eggman's version, without anaesthetic - but he'd sooner have the design already written up, just in case Amy took out _both_ of them next time.

...Next time? Miles snorted. She'd probably be paranoid of eggnog for years at this point.

A presence dropped into his blind spot once more.

"So what's he up to?" Amy asked by his ear.

"He's just hit ocean." Miles nodded. "No sign of any killer whales y- You're not Amy." He turned with a frown.

Cream the Rabbit stared at him wide-eyed from the couch beside him, Amy, her head poked over the back of the couch, pouted at him.

"That's amazing, Mister Tails. How did you know?"

"Amy weigh-" Miles caught himself. "Feels _way_ different. The somatosensory system of my tails is extremely refined, there are actually more mechanoreceptors per millimetre of each tail than there are in my fingertips, making tiny changes in tactile feedback very noticeable. It's a necessary component for measuring airflow during aerial locomotion."

"...What?" Cream tilted her ears at him.

"I can feel better with my tails than my hands. I use that to help me fly."

"... Oh." Cream shifted off his tail. "Um. We wanted to surprise you."

"Well I _was_ pretty surprised for a second."

"I figured with Sonic doing his thing you might want to have someone to talk to than just me." Amy winked. "Plus I figured Cream could keep you out of trouble while I'm busy in the kitchen."

"I don't need keeping out of trouble." Miles pouted.

"And who did I catch playing on their computer at five a.m. this morning?"

"I was doing accounting!"

"No. Screens." Amy huffed. "You're lucky I'm not making you stay in bed."

Cream giggled.

"I'm just here for the company, Mister Tails. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Cream. You can come by every day if you want." Amy rubbed a hand on Cream's head. "Right, Tails?"

"Uh, sure." Miles rubbed the back of his head. "Like I said, you're welcome anytime. Did you want to stay the night? I think I have another spare futon around-"

"That's alright, Mister Tails. I'm heading home for tonight. Mama says Happy New Year, and she hopes you're recovering alright after your... fall."

"Right!" Amy initiated her social retreat at mere mention of the topic. "I'm going back to the kitchen! You two behave. _No computers_."

"Mmmhm." Miles turned back to his notepad with a sigh. Cream dropped from the couch and switched to the opposite side, appearing in his peripheral vision at last. "So how are you doing, Cream?"

"I'm alright, Mister Tails. I'm sorry I never really got a chance to thank you for taking care of me at the party. I was…" Cream looked away, kicking her feet. "Sorry for everything."

"It's fine." Miles shrugged. "Oh, I never got to give you these." He slipped two packages into his hand, one round, one flat, holding them out to her.

"Oh! Thank you. You've been holding them all this time?"

"Mhm, they're the only ones I never got to hand over. Never thought to drop them."

"Oh, a computer like yours?" Cream pulled away the last of the wrapping paper with pleasing enthusiasm.

"It's a drawing pad." Miles quietly gauged her reaction from the corner of his eye. "You said your favourite thing was drawing when we did that truth or dare thing, so I built you the Miles Artistic. Just turn it on for the instructions."

"You made this just for me?" Cream beamed. "Thank you! I love it. And what's this?" She held up the metal sphere that was her second gift. "A ball?"

"Don't throw it indoors." Miles nodded.

"Huh?" Cream raised an eyebrow at him. "I know, Mister Tails, I'm not four."

"No, I mean- well, just don't. And don't throw it near anyone you like, either."

"Mister Tails, did you give me a grenade?" She gave him a hard look.

"No!" Miles looked away quickly. "It's… You'll like it, promise. Just throw it in a nice open space."

"Well… Alright, I'll trust you, Mister Tails. I'm going to be very cross if you blow up my garden though."

"... Maybe throw it on the road." Miles bent over his work.

"Mister Tails!" Cream let out a deep sigh. "So… How are things going with Miss Amy? She seems to be in a good mood again."

"I bet she is. Been staring at Sonic all week, whenever she thinks he's not looking."

"I see. And how do you know that, Mister Tails?"

Miles paused mid-sketch.

"Uh… I… guess I just notice things?" He resumed drawing.

"I think I know why Miss Amy likes sitting on the other side of you, Mister Tails." She leaned away from him, tail twitching towards him as she turned her attention to the TV. "You're very different when you know someone's watching you."

"Huh?" Miles started, looking over to his blind spot.

Cream laughed. "You're safe, Mister Tails. I wouldn't do that to you."

Miles grumbled, turning his attention back to his notepad.

"I meant-" Cream twitched her tail, then laughed. "Just like that! Sometimes you're miles away, other times you keep _looking_ at everything around you. It's like you think I'm going to pounce on you."

"Well…" He frowned. "Just… habit, I guess?"

"It's good that you notice things, Mister Tails." Cream leaned in once more, brown eyes locked with his own solitary blue. "But it would be a little intimidating to be _noticed_ all the time, I think."

"I think you're the only one who finds me intimidating, Cream."

"I think you'd be surprised, Mister Tails. But how about you? Have you liked having Miss Amy around?"

"Well…" Miles hesitated. "I thought it would be worse."

"Oh?" Cream tilted her head.

"Well, yeah. You know she can get… intense. I kinda expected her to hit me with her hammer and mess with Sonic until he left."

Cream nodded, eyes shut with pained understanding.

"But I don't know, she's been really _nice_ these last few days. And helpful around the lab. And… Fun, I guess. Reminds me of the old days when it was just the three of us. Well, & Knuckles." He smiled faintly. "Makes me remember when she was younger."

"That makes you sound like an old person, Mister Tails."

Miles stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled.

"So what was Miss Amy like when she was younger?"

"Well, slower, for starters." He smirked. "She was… happier, I guess? This little baseline girl who somehow kept showing up and getting in trouble, and we'd keep saving her, and she'd never let anything get her down. Never stopped trying to help the little guys we couldn't slow down for either."

"Doesn't sound like she changed that much then." Cream smiled.

"She's even better in a lot of ways." Miles sighed. "Just…"

"I know, Mister Tails." Cream patted his leg. "I like her too. It's always nice to see her happy for a change. You as well."

"Hah. I'm very well rested, at least. She's merciless. I'm behind on everything. And I swear she's trying to make me fat with all these cakes."

"Oh, really? Seems about the same to me." She poked a finger into his midriff, her smile turning mischievous at his reaction. "Is it here? Or here?"

"Ah! No bullying the wounded!" Miles wrapped a defensive tail around his torso.

"Oh, _alright_ , Mister Tails." She laid her head on his shoulder, batting her lashes up at him. "I'll bully you nicely instead."

"I'm going to tell Amy."

"Tell me what?" The hedgehog's voice rang out behind him.

"Orca started chasing Sonic." Miles jabbed his thumb at the screen. "He ran across a pod of them a few minutes back."

"Really?" Cream peered at the TV, where Sonic raced across the serene surface of the ocean to a jaunty background tune.

"Aw. I'm _never_ in time for the fun stuff." Amy flopped down in her usual spot with a huff, on top of his tail once more.

"That's not a problem." He leaned past her to blindly grab the remote on the far side of her, almost but not quite managing to dislodge the rabbit still on his shoulder. "Whose drones did you think were filming him?"

The image on the TV flicked back to the blue blur streaking across the water in his bubble shield bare moments before the first black and white maw burst forth from the depths.

Amy let out excited yells like her home team just won at sportsball, Cream let out little gasps and "oo" noises, squirming in excitement as their most incredible friend did what he did best, larger than life, the centre of attention even all the way across the world, welcoming the new year with a cocky grin.

And Miles, flush with friendship, smiled, watching and listening to the excited chatter of his friends beside him with a dangerous thought bubbling in his brain for a new year's eve.

Sometimes change can be _good_.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure you're okay to fly?"

"Amy, I can see just _fine_. Even if I do have any trouble there's always autopilot"

Amy stared dubiously at the fox standing beside the blue and yellow biplane that was at least one of his pride and joys. Clad in the brown leathers and blue scarf she'd bought, and partially made, for his Christmas gift, he looked more at ease out on the runway than he had at home for the last week and a half she'd been taking care of him

Or he'd been taking care of her? He was long out of his bandages, leaving her awkward mooching slightly more awkward, even if the doctor did say to take it easy for a few weeks.

"But what if something gets in your eye while you're flying?"

"Well... huh." Tails tapped his chin. "I guess it's a good thing my "cute and generous" friend gave me a set of these then?" Tails flicked his wrist with a grin, goggles appearing between his slender fingers.

He did, Amy had to admit, look quite dashing as he pulled them over his head. Even if she had helped him with the laces.

Job well done, you're welcome, Cream.

"Well, let's go. We've got a long flight ahead of us and I don't want to be late." He swung up into the cockpit with a practised ease that was no less for being grounded since last year.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Amy hopped up after him, sliding a case beside her seat. "I looked up those tickets and didn't find anything."

"It's a surprise." He gunned the engine, scarf fluttering over her head as they accelerated and took off. "Not exactly sure how long it's going to take us to get there."

"Ugh. Great." Amy harumphed. He wouldn't be taking the Tornado if it wasn't _super_ far away. This was probably why he'd had her wear comfortable clothes, stuck in the back of a plane with nothing to do for who knows how long...

No, wherever it was, she was getting a free ride. Why be ungrateful? Sonic would be there, she'd get that perfect concert she'd dreamed of, an _exclusive_ concert. Some classical performance? A private showing? Tails being Tails, it could be _anything_ and she wouldn't be surprised.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Her pilot spoke up. A moment later a small screen flopped over the back of the chair, dangling from string.

"What's this?" Amy arched an eyebrow, sliding her head around the side of the seat to talk without the rush of wind deafening her.

"It's a bit low tech. I never got a chance to install one properly, but you can watch stuff on it."

"You got me a TV back here?"

"Yeah. I didn't really want to have you try wing walking again until I got back in shape. Well, we could if you want to, but-"

"Woohoo! You're the best, Tails!" Amy reached around the other side of the seat to tug his far ear, blowing the back of his fluffy head when he turned to look. "Want to come back here and watch with me?"

"Sorry." Tails rubbed the back of his head, pressing the fur back down. "Autopilot or no, I gotta keep my eye out on the way there."

"Really? Why?"

"Secret!"

"You're no fu- ah!" Amy squirmed as a stealthy tail slipped around to poke her side.

"Go watch stuff!"

"Mean!" Amy sat back in her chair. She'd have faked indignation if he could have seen her, but instead she reached for the screen, perusing a vast collection of stored movies and TV shows he'd either been collecting for awhile or, more likely, he'd been sneaking on his computer to accumulate for her.

Mostly romances. Psh. What did he take her for? She rolled her- wait, that one looked interesting actually…

It was sooner than she expected that the movie froze, just before the end, Tails' voice murmuring over her ear buds.

"Looks like we're lucky tonight."

Amy poked her head up to stare down at the ocean below, unbroken blue as far as the eye could see. She had just turned her head back with a puzzled frown when she saw their destination, not below, but above, the gravity defying landscape of Angel Island floating high above. The verdant cream and orange of its natural mushroom forests were painted more vibrantly than ever in the light of the setting sun.

No wonder he didn't know how long it would take to get there, the floating island's "natural" state was a circle around the Western Ocean. Lucky or intentional, they must have caught it at one of its closest points to the Mystic Ruins Zone where Tails' local lab was. But a _concert_? Knuckles was the only one living there, guarding the Master Emerald year after year. The thought of him simply _allowing_ a concert on his island was surprising. She'd certainly never _heard_ of anything of the sort. How upmarket was this thing? Was her dress going to be enough?

The plane eased to a halt, Tails hopping from the cockpit, staring at her with those unreadable blue eyes.

"We're a bit early. Do you want to take the scenic route, or would you rather take a shortcut?"

"I wouldn't want to be late and miss the beginning of the show." Amy heaved her case out of the plane.

"That's impossible." He smiled. "Don't worry either way."

Amy tapped her lips. "Mm… Scenic route then. I haven't been on this side of the island before."

Sonic probably _wouldn't_ be early. Better to spend the time walking than just sitting there stewing in her own panicked thoughts. She fell in beside Tails, peering up at rugged cliffs marked high above with the ruins of the ancient echidna tribe. She'd heard the story about how Sonic and Tails had arrived on the island so many times over the years, the mechanisms of the lost civilisation being employed against them...

"Wait, Knuckles _does_ know we're here, right?"

"Hm?" Tails glanced at her, goggles pulled up onto his forehead. "Yeah, of course. I don't think _anyone_ steps foot on this island without him knowing." A hand stretched out towards her as he pointed the other at a jagged natural cave entrance at the base of the cliff. "We'll be heading through there."

"Alright." Amy switched hands with her case and took his hand, peering into the abyss.

Normally 'scenic' meant something a bit different than 'dark hole in the ground', but...

She glanced at Tails, who was staring at her, not moving.

"You okay?"

"I- um- I was going to take your case?"

" _Oh._ Sorry." Amy laughed, cheeks heating. "I thought it was, uh, y'know. The path is a bit rocky?"

"Don't worry about it." Tails grinned, letting go to grab the case instead, slipping it into hammerspace in a blink. "I'll pass it back when we get there."

Stupid. Amy slipped her hands into the pockets of her stolen jacket to keep her from embarrassing herself again. They'd held hands plenty when they'd been "dating" last month, she hadn't even thought about it. But she was here for a date with _Sonic_ , even if her hero didn't know it yet, and even if things fell through, it wasn't like she could just force Tails to go along with her just so she wasn't alone while she waited for Sonic to come to his senses, that wasn't fair to him _or_ Cream.

She smiled to herself at that one, peering through the gloom of the cave at dull walls barely visible in the gloom. Snuggling together on the couch was a good sign. She'd definitely made the right call to invite Cream over. Her dreams of double dates and heart pounding romance were on the horizon, if a little later than she'd hoped to get Sonic some hands on experience at being… well, "hands on" in time for her birthday. But perhaps she could-

"Careful. Bit of a slope here." A tail brushed her arm. The number one sidekick doing his thing. Endlessly attentive, always looking out for everyone.

Unlike a certain hedgehog who once knocked her into a whirlwind because he couldn't be bothered to rescue her from Eggman properly. Her cheeks puffed in irritation.

"Everything okay?" Tails glanced at her. "It brightens up once we get to the main cavern. Just a bit further."

"Mhm." Amy rolled her eyes. Apart from a few seams of minerals this whole cave thing had been a bit of a dud. She should have just gone with the short- "Wow."

He hadn't been kidding. An enormous opening in the roof of the cave permitted the light of the setting sun to tumble down from the sky above, golden light refracting through natural crystal formations into glittering rainbows that painted the walls of the cavern radiant hues.

"It's beautiful."

"I thought it might remind you of home." Tails had a small smile on his lips as he watched her.

"Quartz quadrant." Amy breathed, running her fingers across smooth crystal, feeling the warmth of geothermal updrafts drifting from the caverns below the ledge they were on. "I was just thinking that."

"We're ultimately heading up there." Tails pointed to the opening above. "I'll need to carry you the last part, but we can get most of the way on foot."

He peered back around, face puzzled. "Amy?"

"Boo!" Amy reared up behind a crystal, magnified through its many facets to loom high above the fox.

"Eep!" He yelped, jumping backwards.

Neatly off the ledge.

"Ah! Tails!"

Amy scrambled over to the edge in a panic, slowing when she saw him hovering just below the ledge, tails spinning. He gave her a plaintive look.

"Did you seriously forget I could fly?"

"...Shut up." Amy turned her head away in a huff. "I'm just... used to worrying about you now, is all."

"I'm not a kid, Amy. I can take care of myself just fine." He dropped down beside her, resuming walking as though nothing had happened,

"Mhm. I bet. And when I leave you're going to go right back to staying up all night and eating bugs and candy, right?"

"I don't eat bugs anymore!" He pouted at her. "And I told you that in truth or dare confidence!"

"Pft. It's just us down here anyway. Still never told me _why_ though. You'd think an adorable little guy like you could just show up anywhere and they'd feed you."

She didn't realise he stopped walking for a few seconds, turning back to see him stood stiffly in place.

"That… didn't happen. No." His blank expression turned into a smile. "I got by okay though."

"Oh?" Amy smirked. "From what I remember of that belly of yours you got by more than okay."

"Hey! I can't help that I was a _relentless predator_."

"Pffft." Amy broke into a laugh. "You spent all your rings on _candy_ , mister 'predator'."

But Tails wasn't there. A moment later a weight barrelled into her back, sending her flying face first to the floor with a startled yell.

She landed in soft fur, tails coiled around her torso, hands at the back of her neck. Fangs pressed lightly against the side of her ear.

"Candy or your life?" Tails' smug voice whispered, breath warm in her ear.

"Oh, _I_ see, you jerk." Amy pouted, her heart pounding in her chest as she pulled her face free of his tail. "It's all coming out now. You were a _candy bandit_!" She pushed herself to her feet with a huff.

"Hey! No fair! I predated you!" Tails whined, dangling from her shoulders.

"Fine, I'll admit that was a _little_ impressive." Amy reached down, hooking her hands under her now unwilling passenger's legs to support his weight. "But I don't have anything on me. I'll bake you something when we get ho- back to your lab."

"Ooo, nice. I should pounce you more often."

"Don't you dare!" Amy growled.

They walked on in silence, peering at the glorious display of natural light and stone as they went.

"You know, carrying you like this reminds me of the last concert we went to." She sighed, staring out across the cavern as she walked. "I… don't regret taking you with me. Even though you _were_ a lousy date."

She smiled. She still didn't even know why she'd done it. She'd been lonely, and miserable. He'd been disinterested and sleep deprived.

But he never refused her. Never ran away. That was just the way he was, nice to everyone, modest to a fault, never thinking of himself…

"I guess I take that back actually. You're a pretty good date. When you're awake. Sonic could learn a thing or two from you. And…" She hefted his dense frame to settle more comfortably on her shoulders. "I'm glad I got to know you a bit better. You're an even more interesting little guy than I thought. And I'm happy you and Cream are getting along. And I…" She frowned, twisting slightly to try and peer behind her. "Are you sleeping again?"

"Nope, just listening to you praise me."

Smug jerk. Amy's cheeks reddened.

"Well don't get used to it! But… I feel like I'd be taking you for granted if I didn't say it."

"I don't feel taken for granted."

"Well _you_ wouldn't." Amy huffed. "But you're kind of a doormat, so-"

"Hey!"

"Thanks for being so nice to me all these years. You mean a lot to me."

His arms tightened around her shoulders.

"I'd do it all again. Even the eye thing."

"Ew! No, _don't_ do the eye thing again. I'm still having nightmares!"

"Nope, it's happening now, next Christmas, we're going for double eye things."

"Nooo!"

He picked on her the whole way out of the cave.


	15. Chapter 15

"Here we are, right on schedule."

Amy stared wide eyed as she emerged from the cave, one hand holding her dress down as she dangled from Tails' grip, deposited a moment later neatly on the ground once more.

"I had no idea something like this was up here."

A natural clearing, flowers and grass with pillars from long gone ruins jutting here and there from the earth. Amy walked among them with wonder, peering out at the glittering azure lake sparkling in the last rays of the evening sun.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tails drew close once more, his hands in his jacket pockets, expression calm as always as he trailed his fingers across sun bleached stone, looking to where a single set of chairs surrounded a delicate white table nearby, and a lone, full-sized piano stood on an ancient foundation beyond.

"Hey! No getting your grubby fingerprints on my island!" A stern voice snapped from behind them.

"Hey, Knuckles." Tails turned with a smile, hand outstretched. "Thanks for setting everything up, I would have done it myself if I could-"

"Don't sweat it." The crimson echidna bumped his fist against the smaller fox's with a smile. "Glad to see you doing okay, Tails. After..." He turned and gave Amy a curt nod before turning his head away, coughing into his mitt. "Good to see you too, Amy. You're looking good!"

"Thanks." Amy smiled, running her hands across the sleek fabric of her dress. "You set this all up by yourself?"

"Someone had to do the heavy lifting." Knuckles grinned, clapping Tails on the shoulder hard enough to knock him off balance. "Pretty sure nothing got too badly dented though."

"Have you seen Sonic yet?" Tails peered around with a frown.

"Uh… Not yet." Knuckles mirrored his expression, glancing at Amy then away entirely.

She sighed, putting on a smile. "It's… fine. Not like I'm not used to being stood up at this point."

How could she have expected any different? Here in this magical scenery above the clouds, set up by her friends, an exclusive concert just for them… Stupid. She'd been so _good_ at the lab. She'd been _nice_ and _calm_ and she'd given him _space_ and made him _food_ and he probably could barely stand the _sight_ of her and-

"Actually, I never told him you'd be coming." Tails shrugged, a slight tremor in his voice. "So… I guess the person he stood up was... me."

His hand extended towards hers. Amy hesitated before reaching forward to grip his fingers.

"Well, let's get you to your seat." His smile brightened under sad eyes as he turned, leading her to the table. "Maybe he's just running late?"

"Yeah… Maybe." Amy nodded, her heart heavy.

What was she going to do if he wasn't? Sit here in front of some stranger as they played for half an audience? _Knowing_ her date hadn't even bothered to attend? Maybe he'd just ran away the moment he caught sight of her?

Tails released her hand, pulling the chair back for her to sit.

He made no move to sit himself, hands back in his pockets as he shifted awkwardly beside her, peering from piano to lake to woods.

Wasn't he going to sit?

No, Amy checked herself. Sonic _would_ be here. She didn't need Tails to save her today. She would share the wonder she'd felt coming here, and they'd talk about how pretty it was, and she'd be quiet and demure, because showing him how happy she was that he was there would frighten him away and they'd share this music together just the two of them alone and he wouldn't run because he saw how good she could be and it would be fine even if they didn't kiss if just the two of them could be together for a few hours and-

A finger brushed across her cheek. Amy looked up to Tails rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

"Uh, sorry. You were- uh… Hey."

"Huh?" Amy raised an eyebrow, faintly bemused at his nervousness. "Uh, _hey_ , I guess?"

"So…" Tails shoved his hands back in his pockets, the fur on each tail raised. "It's about time to, uh, _start_ , I guess. So…"

So Sonic wasn't coming.

"So I guess you have to go, right?" She smiled.

His tails twitched in surprise. "Uh, yeah. Normally I'd stay with you here but… uh…"

"I understand." Amy nodded. "Thanks for bringing me."

He had Cream, he'd only come to escort her here as a friend, not a _substitute_. He didn't need to keep saving her, and she wasn't so pathetic as to need saving from her own private concert.

"Uh, no problem. So I… sort of asked someone to, uh..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Why was he so nervous? Did he think she was going to hit him?

"Yo." Knuckles spoke up from behind them, brusque as ever.

Sonic? Amy looked up.

And she laughed.

"What? Do I look dumb? " The echidna scowled, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "I knew I shoulda just-"

"You look amazing, Knuckles." Amy grinned, reaching up to fix his bow tie. "You guys are the best. Really."

"Ah- uh- thanks." The red echidna became a little more red as he looked away with a frown, swinging a wicker picnic basket up onto the table with a thud. "Help me unload this, will ya?"

"I'll leave you two to it, then." Tails smiled.

"You don't want to stay and grab a bite first?" Amy glanced up at him. That wasn't a date, three friends hanging out would be fine, right? And there was no sign of the musician yet.

"Nah, can't start with me down here." He grinned, turning away. "I hope you enjoy it."

He walked away without even a wave.

In the wrong direction.

"Huh?" Amy tilted her head, staring after him. "What's he doing?"

"Yeah, he's a barrel of nerves tonight, huh?" Knuckles chuckled, placing a slender candle on the table and lighting it by punching the air above it hard enough to ignite it. "Probably because you're here."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't tell you?" Knuckles placed a pair of thin stemmed glasses on the table beside her, a dark bottle between them. "This is the first time anyone else ever scored an invite to one of these things except Sonic and me."

"Really?" Amy turned to him in surprise. An event exclusive to two of the greatest heroes in the world - perhaps _the_ two greatest heroes of the world, and Tails had got _her_ a ticket?

"I thought you were helping?" Knuckles rolled his violet eyes. "I already feel like a waiter in this getup."

"Maybe you should sit down?" Amy smirked. "First time pretending to be dating?"

"Shaddap." Knuckles rolled his eyes, but plonked down in the opposite chair regardless, already reaching for a bowl of potato salad.

Amy slid a plate in front of him with a grin, glancing up towards the stage as a loud booming rang out from unseen speakers.

"Sorry! Mic check." Tails rubbed the back of his head with a grin, his voice coming across the speakers from all directions.

Ah, that explained it. He was checking the stage equipment to make sure it was- what was he _doing_?

Both hands pressed together in front of him, eyes closed in prayer or concentration, Tails spread them wide with a flourish, brown and blue pilotwear seamlessly replaced with a long-tailed black tuxedo in a flicker of the eye.

"Ugh. Showoff." Knuckles muttered.

Amy barely registered, staring open mouthed as the fox settled atop the piano seat, dwarfed in front of the giant piano.

"He can _play_?"

"Hm? Yeah, he's a real music maker. Grape?"

Amy waved him off without turning her eyes from Tails as he lowered trembling hands to the keyboard, playing a single chord…

And the dusk became music. A forlorn melody flowing from his fingertips to surround where they sat, slow and measured, a soft yet deceptive weight on each note.

Amy could have laughed or cried.

No wonder he couldn't sit with her.

No wonder they couldn't arrive "too late".

No wonder Knuckles permitted it on his island.

And no wonder it had only been for Sonic and Knuckles.

Her mind had been in some cream of the crop, high society private showing, some over the top display for the greatest people in the world. Instead Tails had wanted to share with her something restricted to his closest friends, to give her the chance to spend that precious time together with Sonic.

And he really _was_ the one who'd been stood up.

Possibly because of her.

The song ended, then flowed into a new melody without pause, this one lively and familiar, though she didn't know its name. Classical wasn't really her genre.

He was _good_ though. She didn't know why this wasn't a skill he showed off more often, or at all. For all their advantages, few mobians were large enough to use a full size piano, but with the way he used his tails to play notes his short arms couldn't reach and work the pedals far below he was almost a one fox duet. Song after song sprang from his fingertips, some she recognised, some she didn't, happy and tender, solemn and sweet, all with that same expression on his face. A small smile that never reached his eyes. That never showed what he was really thinking.

Knuckles yawned next to her, scratching his belly. More comfort than boredom, from his expression. He'd certainly helped himself to the picnic. And the grape juice.

Could the two of them be more different? Knuckles was brash and stubborn, boisterous and proud. It was hard to imagine he'd had a thought that he didn't express in as loud and as tactless a manner as possible. Not dumb by any means but… uncomplicated. He _trusted_ people, and he could be taken at face value.

Yet despite their differences they shared this odd affinity that was hard to put her finger on. A quiet unspoken agreement to support one another, that drew them back to each other's company despite their mutual love of solitude.

… Perhaps that was it?

Amy watched Knuckles' expression fall as he listened to the song, a mournful tune she'd never heard before. Eyes closed and jaw set.

They were _alone_. Outsiders everywhere they went, welcome for their deeds, perhaps, but with neither parents nor family to call their own, not a single living echidna or fox, perhaps the closest feeling to true belonging was to find people as alone as they were? It might explain why Knuckles tolerated Rouge's company so well, bats had been vanishingly rare since Eggman first hit South Island.

Amy sighed, closing her own eyes. It was hard to even imagine as a hedgehog, despite the number of mobians that had been lost over only half a decade hedgehogs remained the most numerous. How could an entire species disappear? There was no Eggman to kill the foxes or echidna in the old days, after all. Was it some sudden tragedy? Or some gradual decline until there was only one left? Maybe all it took was enough people to just not care about it? Only one child per family halved the population size every generation, after all.

Maybe that was the fate of all mobians one day? If Eggman couldn't be turned away from villainy, even his failures would eventually wipe out the baseline mobians at very least. Could she one day end up as the last baseline? Alone in a world of humans and supers, barely able to keep up?

The song ended and the next shifted the mood hard enough to give her whiplash. Amy's eyes flew open as she instantly recognised the tune as something _far_ from classical. Bubbly and cheery and to which she had by now grown beyond sick of hearing.

The Rainbow the Pony theme tune.

"Not going to dance?" Knuckles broke into laughter beside her as she groaned. "C'mon, I've seen the video. You guys were pretty good."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" She pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"Not in _this_ lifetime."

Was Tails' smile a little wider? He was in the video too, after all. Maybe it was just a fond memory for him? He was already famous, what was a little - okay, a lot - more notoriety? Cream had of course been _delighted_. She'd even given Amy a Rainbow figure for Christmas as a memento. Maybe Amy was the odd one out for letting herself be bothered by such a small thing as a viral video of her humiliating herself that had been seen by every single member of Scrambler _and_ FriendSpace combined?

She'd always been concerned about _appearances_. Not serious enough, not mature enough, not _ladylike_ enough for Sonic. But like Tails and his music… _why_ was she worried? Especially here, especially with just the three of them? Could she do the same and just… be _her_?

"Alright, _fine_." She lunged over the table, almost upending glass and candle as she grabbed the echidna's black sleeve. "Let's dance."

"What? Me?" Knuckles' expression turned from amusement to horror.

"Didn't you ask me to dance, _date_?" Amy pulled him up with a wicked grin. "Let's go!"

"Ughhh. I am way too stuffed for this."

"No arguing! Get those knees up and don't forget to sing! One two three, goooo, Rainbow!"

Laughing, dancing and singing, Amy Rose had the time of her life being embarrassed until the sky went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

"I… um... hope you guys liked- ah!" Miles yelped as Amy lifted him into a hug, swinging him around over grass dimly lit by hidden lighting.

"Tails that was amazing!" She squeezed the air out of his lungs with a squeal.

"Good as ever, little guy." Knuckles smiled, ruffling Miles' headfur while he was held captive. "Let's go to my cabin and grab you two a drink before you head back, alright? I'll handle cleanup in the morning."

"Sounds good, thanks." Miles nodded. "You two go on ahead. I'll go unhook the power and I'll be right behind you, okay?"

He waved as they left, slowly making his way across to the piano once more, fingers slipping under the rim to press against a hidden switch. The lights flicked off, leaving only the stars and moon shining down from above, the light of the Milky Way clearly visible in the absence of civilisation for hundreds of miles all around, reflected off the surface of the lake like it too was a portal to other worlds and unfathomable secrets.

Miles sighed, fingers pressing blindly against the keys. A dissonant chord broke out across the night.

At least she hadn't laughed at him, though he'd concluded that much about Amy's behaviour long before he'd dared invite her. But dragging her out here had started to feel like shameless egotism when he'd meant for this to be a chance for her to see _Sonic_ , not just listen to his amateur music evening. And her poorly concealed disappointment when he'd been about to go up and play had just doubled his embarrassment. It was almost a blessing that her apartment had been ruined so he'd had something more useful to give her as a gift.

Well… It _had_ been a blessing for him at least. He'd _liked_ having Amy around. He'd liked having someone to talk to when Sonic was out being Sonic. And, even if it chafed, he'd liked having someone care for a little bit, even if that was simple guilt related to his injury in the first place.

And he'd liked her being happy, and above all _stable,_ around Sonic. For once she'd got to show off, if not the courage and heroism that were so incredible then at least the sweet and helpful nature that was so often suffocated beneath the intensity of her passions and the severity of her temper that normally dominated her interactions with the hedgehog. Miles didn't understand much about romance, but they'd _seemed_ to be getting on better.

So much for change. _This_ felt excruciatingly familiar.

"You can come out now. They're far enough away." He sighed. "You might do that 'magic portal' stuff to Amy but I don't think you'd do it to me."

Sonic had been the one to introduce him to music in the first place, an avid enthusiast from his days as a vocalist in a band with Vector during their youth. Sonic had been the one to encourage him to branch out into different instruments and even the first to suggest Miles do these performances in the first place and he had never missed a single one.

But his words faded into the night without any response but the wind itself, a chill breeze that ruffled through his fur. Amy was probably feeling cold right about now.

Miles glanced around,

...Well, maybe he was wrong then. That hurt. A lot. But at least he didn't look stupid talking to hims-

"Hey."

Miles turned to see Sonic at the foot of the "stage", arms crossed and barely visible in the dim light.

"Those magic portals were totally real, you know."

"Sure they are." Miles rolled his eyes. "Where were you? I know I didn't tell you about Amy coming, but-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's fine, Tails." Sonic held out his hands. "I'm _happy_ you're showing more people. You were _great_."

Miles sighed.

"Then where were you?"

"Woods. Just over there." He pointed.

"Do you hate her that much?"

"Huh? Of course I don't hate Amy. She's a _great_ friend. But there were just two chairs, and then there was a candle…"

"You didn't want it to look like a date."

"You got it." Sonic sat on the stone foundation, slapping the surface beside him.

Miles complied, dropping next to his hero, tuxedo tails splayed out atop his own.

"You know she was really looking forward to seeing you here. Even if Knuckles had been there too that would have been fine. She's been doing really well with the hammer thing and-"

Sonic raised his hand, Miles fell silent.

"Tails, I _know_ how she feels about me. Half the _planet_ knows how she feels about me. She's tried to beat me - and _you_ \- into a _pulp_ over how she feels about me." Sonic shrugged. "I don't _know_ what to do with her. I already agreed to go on a date with her for her birthday, but..."

Miles nodded. It wasn't like Sonic had really given her mixed messages at any point. He'd been almost perfectly consistent, except Amy wasn't set up to receive any message that wasn't yes, and Sonic couldn't bear to make her cry. At least on purpose.

"So how do you _really_ feel about her?"

"Huh?" Sonic stiffened.

"You agreed to go on a date with her. Again. How do you feel about her?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Sonic shifted beside him. Miles took a slow breath, steeling himself.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

"I can't keep lying to her, Sonic." He flicked his tails. "I like you both, and I can't. It hurts her _and_ me. Even _Knuckles_ lied to her for you tonight."

"Knucklehead managed to _lie_?"

"Badly. And barely. He said he hadn't _seen_ you."

"Hey, it's progress, right?"

Miles snorted.

"... How about you figure out how you feel and tell her straight next 'date' instead of falling in a magic portal? I think she's earned that."

"... I'll think about it, little buddy."

"Thanks." Miles stood. "And thanks for coming. Try to think up a good story by the time you show up at my lab again or she's probably going to hit you."

"Tails! I keep telling you those portal things are real!"

"We're leaving east in about twenty minutes. Maybe give her a day or two before you come ho-...over to my workshop to let her cool off. And let me know next time Eggman starts causing trouble, I'm better now. No promises I won't be bringing her along though."

"Ugh." Sonic stood with a grunt. "Fine. Good job again on your concert, little buddy. Hopefully next time you'll do it in front of a bigger crowd. Goodnight."

"Night." Miles didn't turn as Sonic vanished from sight, whether to hide until they left or pre-empt their departure he didn't know.

He sighed, stomach still in knots as he started walking.

He'd taken the first step in this dangerous experiment of "change". Now he just needed to figure out how to help make that change happen in the right direction.

And what that direction even was.


	17. Chapter 17

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

Miles jerked awake at his desk to find Amy's scowl dominating his view. The pink hedgehog's arms were folded across her chest and she tapped her foot with growing annoyance.

"Guess I fell asleep, huh?" He rubbed sleep from his eyes with a frown.

Amy nodded grimly, hammer already in her hand and swinging.

_Piko!_

"And just what time did we fall asleep?"

"I… guess… a few... hours ago?"

_Piko!_

"Don't lie to me."

Miles glanced out the window at the grey winter morning with a frown, then at the monitor.

"Thirty-eight minutes." He sighed, bracing himself for another hammering. "Maybe."

" _Miles Prower_." Amy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, violence momentarily deferred. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Sorry." Miles rubbed the back of his head, pressing a button on his desk. "Guess I got distracted."

"For seven _hours_."

"Well… yeah."

Amy glared at him, thumbing the handle of her hammer with a frown.

"... Breakfast will be in twenty minutes. Clean the grease off your ear. Cream's coming over, _remember_?"

Ah yes. Probably should have remembered that small yet important detail around six hours ago.

Still, it was for a good cause. Miles yawned, extending his hand, catching the canister that popped out from above and cracking it open. A plume of superheated steam washed over his glove.

"Darn it." A _theoretically_ good cause. Was it something to do with the heating elements? He'd gone through the entire system-

A message pinged up on his screen. Miles glanced at the white icon flashing up, finally replying to the message he'd sent the night before. Mile slid the burning liquid away from him and reached for the keyboard.

:: _Rouge, you there? I need your help with something._

:: Sorry, handsome, middle of an infiltration mission. Can this wait a day or two?

:: Really? Satellite tracking shows you're still at home though? How strange.

:: You do that for all the girls, tiger?

:: Just the ones with a habit of stealing my stuff and leaving it at crime scenes.

:: Mmmm, I'm flattered.

:: Fine. Let's talk about how you're going to pay me for my services, cutie. (~-^)

Miles sighed. He'd been afraid of this. Rouge was actually genuinely nice - at least to him - and frequently helped him out. But she was worse than Cream when it came to messing with him.

:: I could tell you the whereabouts of the tracker?

:: No deal. Those are way more fun to find myself.

:: How about I don't tell Amy you were the one who spiked the drinks at her party?

:: You have no proof of that.

:: Yeah, I'm sure Amy will care.

:: And she definitely won't hammer your jewel collection.

:: Ugh, fine. (¬-¬)

:: Let me get dressed and I'll be right with you. What did you need? Should I pose for the camera?

Miles groaned, rubbing a hand across his eyes again. Rouge might _less_ trouble in text format, but that wasn't saying much.

:: I need romance advice.

:: Well why didn't you say so! You came to the right bat, hun. That rabbit girl? Dairy?

:: What? No, Amy.

:: !?

:: Pinky?! \\(*o*)/

:: Huh. Didn't know you had it in you. ,(^-^)-b

:: I don't.

:: That's why I'm asking you.

:: I have no idea what I'm doing. How can I set up a successful date?

:: Huh? Dates aren't *complicated*. You're just trying to get to know one another.

:: You want to go somewhere that there's something fun to do.

:: Something you can talk about so you're not stuck in awkward silence the whole time.

:: And you need to show her you're dependable and worthwhile. ($-$)

:: Well from what I've heard you've not done too bad so far in any of that stuff. (~-^)

Miles raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how. Amy hadn't managed to land a _single_ date with Sonic, despite his best efforts, and when Amy's thoughts turned to romance Sonic didn't stick around long enough to even have a conversation, let alone notice her better traits.

:: But in the end, most importantly? S(^-^)Z

:: You've got to kiss the girl. (\/)(^o^)(\/)

:: What?

:: Yes, the cartoon crab was right.

:: Girls aren't psychic.

:: Probably not even Pinky? (6-o)

:: A date without a kiss is no different than just hanging out and being friends.

:: But a kiss shows you'd like to be more than friends.

Made sense, though from everything he'd seen neither Amy nor Sonic had any illusions about how Amy felt, and Amy was very convinced that Sonic felt those things back.

:: Alright, so I just need to get them to kiss then?

:: It's not guaranteed. Maybe she just doesn't feel the same way about you.

:: But

:: Wait, them? (O-O)'

:: Amy and Sonic?

:: OH. (¬-¬)'

:: That's *much* easier.

:: Wait, really?

:: Yeah. Spike his drink, get her to marry him before he sobers up.

:: Very funny.

:: Wasn't kidding.

:: Well, unless you wanted to tell him about all those hot dates you two went on? (~-^)

:: If he gets jealous then he's at least interested in her, and maybe he'd make a move because he's worried about losing her.

:: But I wouldn't do it if I were you. Jealousy is unpredictable, it can just as easily backfire.

:: I'll pass.

:: Good choice. If you need something to spike his drink with let me know, I know a guy.

:: …Sure.

:: Thanks for your help. Have fun finding that tracker.

:: Oh I *will*. Anyway, never actually got dressed. Catch you later, cutie. ,(^-^)/

An image popped up on the messenger a moment later. Miles _didn't_ open it, closing the chat instead with a weary sigh. Dealing with Rouge was _exhausting_. Maybe he'd wait a few days for his before telling her how he'd made up the whole tracking thing.

Well if her advice was correct - and Rouge was the _only_ person in his dysfunctional social circle to have any real experience in that sort of thing - then all he needed to do was arrange the perfect setting. Possibly involving heavy intoxication or some kind of mind control beam. Sonic would then _want_ to kiss Amy, and they'd be girlfriend and boyfriend for real. And that would be... fine.

She would finally be happy, and Sonic would… well presumably _he_ would be happy too. And then… Well, he couldn't see Sonic settling down, but maybe he'd let Miles build him some houses? Or build... _Amy_ some houses? Or maybe Amy would just join Miles and they'd follow Sonic around the world together? An extra room per lab would be no trouble and he would be-

No, he was getting ahead of himself. First he needed to figure out how to make it _happen_.

Wait. Vanilla had been married right? Maybe he should ask her too? There was somehow a sense of danger about broaching the topic with her, though. Maybe-

"Mister Tails?"

"Ah!" Miles almost jumped out of his chair, almost tipping over the cannister of minty boiling doom.

"Sorry, Mister Tails." Cream clasped her hands behind her back. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"Oh..." Miles clutched the fur of his chest, willing his heart to settle down. "Hi, Cream. I thought you were... How long have you been standing there?"

"Hm? Don't worry, Mister Tails, Miss Amy just let me in." Cream smiled brightly. "I didn't see _anything_."

"Uh-"

"Did you know you have grease on your ear?" Cream leaned closer, deftly keeping him off-balance as he tilted back against his desk.

"Oh. Uh… no?" Miles rubbed the back of his head. "I'd uh, I'd better go get... cleaned up. Don't touch the container."

Ducking past the rabbit he beat a hasty retreat to his room, shutting the door behind him and quietly burrowing his face into his tails for a moment to compose himself.

Should have slept. Amy had been showing uncharacteristic mercy lately, but Cream was as determined to break his carefully maintained calm as ever. He could barely deal with people in _text_.

Miles grabbed a fresh pair of gloves with a sigh, yawning at his reflection in the mirror. What were they even doing again? _Something_ outdoors… Hiking?

A chime pinged from his hammerspace. He pulled out his Miles Electric with a frown, activating the comms function.

" _Tails! You there?"_

"Sonic?"

" _Morning buddy! I just saw Eggbots running around Mystic Jungle zone up to something. And that's no good! You in? Uh- if you're feeling okay that is. I don't-"_

"Sure thing, Sonic. I'll be there in less than an hour. Call me if anything happens before I get there."

Miles closed the communication with a tap of his finger. Thank you, Eggman.

Well, he _had_ been overdue for his latest villainy. Probably just finished sleeping off all his holiday cheer, but this gave Miles the perfect excuse to duck out of whatever it was he'd been about to do with the girls and even grab some sleep on the way over before getting his adventure on. Then he could reschedule their hangout session to another day where he was rested and better equipped to cope with girls in general.

Miles turned for the door, carefully setting his expression to properly bear the bad news and possibly talk Amy into letting him take his breakfast to go.


	18. Chapter 18

"How did I let you talk me into this again?" Tails sighed, fidgeting uncomfortably in the front seat of the Tornado, clad once more in the pilot gear Amy had given him.

"Because you're a pushover." Amy grinned smugly, her chin resting on his shoulder as she leaned over from the back seat.

He'd even tied his own laces this time. So proud.

"You are curiously vulnerable to coercion, Mister Tails." Cream nodded gravely from the seat in front of him.

Tails groaned.

"And why are you here? How am I supposed to fly with you in front of me?"

"Because I'm too scared to go up on the wing, Mister Tails." Cream batted her eyelashes up at him.

"And _I_ don't feel like sharing." Amy smirked.

"Ugh. Whatever." Tails reached around Cream for the controls. "Just don't wriggle. And hope we don't take fire."

Cream stiffened nervously between Tails' arms, leaning back against him as the plane accelerated down the runway.

"Stop complaining. You know it makes sense for us to come along." Amy smirked as momentum pushed her back into her seat.

It was even true as well. When there were two highly competent young heroines available to help, why _wouldn't_ you want them to come along? The fact it would just so happen to let her see Sonic and get Tails and Cream spending some much needed time together was just the icing on top of a delicious cake of logic.

And if Cream got into trouble… well, nothing like a quick rescue to get the heart racing. Or… maybe Cream would save him instead? That would be fine. He tended to need a lot of saving nowadays, and she assumed it would work either way around. Anything to propel their relationship forward past their mutual shyness before they ended up trapped in a painful limbo for five years.

Or something.

Amy sighed.

It would be nice to see them getting somewhere before she left.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt _about_ leaving. It had taken her this long to barely begin to domesticate Tails, getting him to start eating proper meals and sleep - _most_ nights. And when she left, Tails would disappear from her life for months on end to the other side of the planet, and would probably be back to never sleeping and living off candy within the week.

It was like she'd found a wounded flicky out in the wilderness, nursed it back to health and now had to let it go back to the wild with the firm knowledge that it was going to fly straight into the nearest powerline.

Except… she'd been the one to hurt the flicky in the first place. And the flicky had been the one saving _her_ from being out in the wilderness? She wasn't sure where she was even going with the analogy at this point. Tails had been as nice to her as he was casually self-destructive, and it had been _wonderful_ having Sonic for a roommate, at least for the increasingly brief periods of time he stayed at the lab before leaving entirely as soon as the bandages came off.

That was just her raw animal magnetism, she supposed. Amy frowned, checking her quills with her hand as she glanced out at the clear blue winter sky above. Shame _she_ was the kind of magnet that pushed Sonic away.

Cream giggled from the chair in front. Amy hadn't heard it, but given the tilt of Tails' ear, he'd just made a joke. She was half tempted to lean forward so she could hear, but being the third wheel after she'd been the one to set up their current seclusion in the first place would be pathetic. Had it even been two minutes since they took off?

Amy sighed, watching the world go by below, listening to soft murmurs and laughter she couldn't quite make out as time stretched on.

...Maybe she should have had Cream come sit in the back with her. Amy laid her head on the side of the cushioned interior of the plane, feeling strangely uncomfortable. Maybe because she'd spent so much time monopolising Tails lately she just wasn't used to missing out? Or was this a natural thing to feel when two of her most treasured people were enjoying themselves without her?

Maybe it was because it reminded her that this would be her normal again soon? Home alone, strong and independent... with all the dull loneliness that came with it, half a world away, on average, from a boyfriend that had taken her on two dates and never even kissed her. Cream was laughing and cuddling up with Tails so _easily_. Soon _they'd_ be going out even though it hadn't even been a year since they met. Even though Tails was shy and reclusive and Sonic was bold and assertive and she'd been so good and it hadn't helped at all and-

A tail coiled around her leg, tugging gently. Amy looked up in surprise. Did he want to talk to her? Was she being invited into the conversation?

Tails raised his hand, thumb and forefinger in the air before pointing ahead. Amy glanced in that direction to see black clouds ahead, so thick as to plunge a good fraction of the zone below them into darkness.

And at the edge of that darkness stood a blue speck, waving up at them from a rocky plateau.

"Sonic!" Amy leapt up, almost tumbling out of the plane but for the tail still coiled around her. "Hi!" She waved with all her might, not stopping until the Tornado's rumbling landing on the uneven terrain knocked her down. Even then, she leapt clear of the plain a moment later towards the blue hedgehog.

"Uh, hey Amy." Sonic endured her impact and subsequent hug with a pained expression, not reciprocating as usual. "Wasn't expecting you to come along."

"Hi, Mister Sonic!" Cream raced up, hands together and tail wiggling as she stood before him, a bright smile on her face.

"Cream! Long time no see!" Sonic peeled himself out of Amy's grip to pat Cream on the head with a smile.

"They were at the lab and wanted to help." Tails paced up, pilot goggles pushed back, Miles Electric already in his hands.

"Good… thinking little buddy." Sonic glanced at her for a moment. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back." Tails fist bumped Sonic without looking up. "Whatever that smoke stuff is, it's producing a deleterious counter-resonant frequency to the Miles Electric's active sensor arrays."

Sonic just stared at him.

"It's uh… It's blocking radar scans." Tails shrank a little. "I'm not sure what's going on in there."

"Well, I guess that just means we need to take a look around!"  
"Hm..." Tails looked up at the shadowy jungle with a frown. The dark cloud seemed to be emanating from somewhere within. "There's a lot of ground to cover in the dark."

"Perhaps we should split up?" Cream piped up. "If we go in pairs we can look around twice as quickly."

"Well, maybe." Tails rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure what the smoke will do to our comm-"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Amy wrapped her arm around Sonic's with a grin. "Cover more ground." She nodded.

"Well, alright." Sonic sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "I guess I'll go with Amy then. You two stay out of trouble, alright? I've seen some weird stuff in there."

"Will do, Sonic. I'll try and signal you if we find anything." Tails nodded. "Let's go, Cream."

The sidekick duo kicked off into a sprint, rapidly disappearing into the shadowy jungle.

"Guess it's you and me now, hmm?" Amy smiled.

He _hadn't_ run. She'd just gone for it, no worrying about being good or scaring him away and here he was, alone with her for the first time in _months_. This was going great. She'd half expected him to have slammed his hand into her face and shoved her away, which he did when he was feeling particularly shy. But she'd taken a risk and it had paid off. He liked her, he really-"

"Well are we going to let them get the lead on us like that?" Sonic grinned, slipping his hand free of her grip to give her a thumbs up. "Come on, let's go!"

He burst forward with a sonic boom and a shower of dirt. Amy scrambled after him, her hand outstretched.

"Sonic! Waaait!"

But he had already gone, vanished into the darkness, leaving her alone.

"... Penders." Amy sighed, brushing the dust of his departure off her dress before racing into the jungle after him.


	19. Chapter 19

The more Miles thought about the current situation, the more he had to conclude that this had been an immense tactical error on his part.

His primary contribution - at least nowadays - as a sidekick was to provide technological support and serve as something of a mission control, directing Sonic to points of interest and advising him about unusual features and potential threats to enable his hero to do his hero thing without having to get bogged down in the details he so detested. A task that was impossible in this dark jungle where neither eyes nor sensors could see very far.

When in the field, however, it was his calm, cautious demeanour that came in most useful, serving to keep his reckless hedgehog friend out of trouble, and then using his ability to fly to get Sonic _out_ of trouble when his warnings and advice were ignored, as was all too often the case.

And these were exactly the traits he shared in common with the rabbit currently creeping along beside him. Normally Cream would be with Amy, helping compensate for the exact same reckless exuberance of her own heroic hedgehog counterpart instead of providing Miles with a double dose of virtues he already had in abundance. But he'd been too preoccupied with letting Amy get her moment with Sonic to protest. The two hedgehogs were probably egging one another into trying to ride one of the zone's giant snakes or racing each other around in the dark until they fell in some quicksand.

"It sure is dark, isn't it, Mister Tails?" Cream stepped closer, not quite near enough to trip him as she glanced from one shadowy tree to another in the gloom.

"Sure is. Absorption spectroscopy indicates that most of the visible spectrum is being attenuated by the atmospheric smog before it even reaches the canopy."

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. I mean the clouds are absorbing most of the light."

It wasn't the end of the world. Mobian eyes were huge compared to their body-size, something he was well acquainted with the downsides of, but the upside was that even a little light was generally enough to navigate by, even if it _was_ kind of spooky.

"You know, you're a very different person to talk to when you're nervous, Mister Tails."

"Hm?" Miles rubbed the back of his head, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"You're a very easy person to talk to when you're relaxed. And you're very good at explaining things." Cream shrugged. "But you get very complicated when you're nervous."

"Oh. Uh. Sorry." Miles frowned. "It's usually unintentional. I just… forget."

"Usually?"

"Well sometimes I gotta remind everyone I'm the brains of the operation, right?" He winked with a grin. "Only reason they keep me around."

"I don't think that anyone could forget that, Mister Tails. You're the smartest person I know."

"Second only to the fat human with an egg obsession." Miles snorted. Despite his claims of valuing Miles' contributions Sonic seemed to forget exactly that quite frequently, casually ignoring his advice, or, far worse, relying on Eggman instead.

"I don't think Mister Eggman counts. And I don't think that's the reason people keep you around."

Miles frowned. Was it pity then? He might save the world occasionally, but if his presence was just dead weight then maybe he should just-

A hand grasped his own.

"I think it's that... you're so good at helping people." Cream didn't look at him as she part stepped, part jumped over what might have been a snake's tail, careful not to touch it.

"Helping people?" Miles snorted, making his own way over the large obstacle. "I think you might be thinking of Sonic, blue guy? Bit taller than me? I'm the orange hermit."

"Mister Sonic _is_ amazing, but I meant... _specific_ people. You're very good at giving the people around you what they need." Cream didn't release his hand. "Mister Sonic depends on you. And Miss Amy… I don't think I've ever seen her so calm as when you're with her."

"She thinks I'm boring?"

Cream poked him gently with her elbow.

"I think Miss Amy likes you very much, Mister Tails."

Sure. Her boyfriend's dorky little "plus one", to be forgotten the moment Sonic was within half a mile, and with her eyesight it didn't necessarily even have to be Sonic.

"I like you too, of course!" Cream smiled. "You're _very_ interesting."

"Oh? And how do I help you?" Miles perked his ears, listening intently to the woods around them. Strange how few signs of badniks they'd seen. He'd barely made out a few footprints so far, but he had the sensation of being watched all the same.

"Well, I like Miss Amy, too, so it makes me happy to see you helping her so much." Cream shrugged and looked away, tail twitching. "Getting to tease you is fun as well. And I think you're really- Mmph!"

Miles dragged her sideways into a patch of wide leafed ferns and not a small amount of spider webs, hand over her mouth, holding her close as he stilled his own breathing. His ears tilted too and fro as he tried to zero in on the sound he thought he'd heard.

...There. Red glowing eyes in the darkness, the soft mechanical whirring he was so familiar with.

A badnik patrol, thick bodied eggpawns. Their brightly painted bodies looked grey in the dull light, but they were armed with massive axes and sputtering chainsaws, stomping through the shadows with all the stealth and grace of a tank division, with which they shared a great deal in common. Miles held Cream close, wrapping the dark leather of his pilot jacket over her pale fur as the robots trudged past, giving the area a cursory sweep with their sensors before moving on.

"Phew, sorry." He breathed out, releasing his grip on the rabbit and creeping out of the brush on all fours, twin tails spiraling in preparation.

"Um… That's… um… Good job spotting them coming." Cream crept up beside him, twisting her ears in her hands.

"Are they searching for something or patrolling?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to look if it wasn't so dark?"

"Sure would. Must have a different reason for it... Let's follow them!"

Miles darted forward, faster than their sedate walking pace from before, easily keeping up with the lumbering patrol until they eventually emerged into a natural clearing sporting a humming machine at its centre. Black smoke spiralled from vents in its side.

The patrol turned and moved off in another direction. Miles slunk forward, pulling his computer free with a frown as he waved his hand through the smoke, sniffing his fingers cautiously as he pulled it back.

"What is it?" Cream poked her head next to his, squinting at the light of his computer display.

"Not _completely_ sure yet, but I do have a working hypothesis." Miles tapped his screen a few times. "There is _one_ thing I know for sure though."

"What's that?"

"It needs breaking." Miles slammed his fist into the side of the machine, punching through solid metal to pull out a faintly glowing white gem - a Chaos Emerald. "Thought as much. Alright, we've gotta run _now_."

"Wha-"

"Come on!" Miles grabbed her wrist and bolted. The blast flattened a row of trees, only a few tiny wisps of black smoke still escaping from the collapsed crater left behind.

"Removing the Chaos Emerald made it blow up like that?" Cream peeked cautiously out from behind a fallen tree trunk.

"That or the bomb I replaced it with." Miles shrugged. "Hopefully that was the only one and the smoke clears up. I'm going to need to analyse it but I think - uh oh."

Red eyes glinted from the underbrush in all directions, only these weren't attached to lumbering hulks of walking metal, or anything walking at all. Pale, faintly glowing forms with jagged teeth and clawed hands that left deep gouges in the trees drifted towards them.

Miles was reminded of one other tactical error that he hadn't really thought much about previously.

"M-M-Mister Taaaaails!" Cream grabbed onto him with a frightened cry.

Both he and Cream were terrified of ghosts.

"J-Just st-stay behind me Cream." He'd fought ghosts before. It wasn't like he _couldn't_ fight ghosts. If he had to. Just because they were creepy immortal abominations that defied all logic and reason and could never truly be stopped, and great, now he was panicking too, clinging to Cream as dozens of the horrors drifted towards them with aching slowness, empowered by the darkness itself that enveloped them.

Wait.

"Y-you got that ball I gave you?"

Cream looked at him, blinking slowly before slipping the mechanical sphere into a trembling hand. Miles sighed in relief.

"Toss it, quick."

"Alright." Cream lobbed the ball at the nearest spectre. It passed straight through, not even slowing it down before thudding against a tree and falling to the ground.

"Sorry, Mister Tails! Did I do it wrong?"

"You did... great, Cream."

Miles smiled grimly as he wrapped his tails around the rabbit, hunching over her as shimmering shapes circled around them, scrunching his eyes shut and trying to keep from shaking too much. Rings tumbled from his body as those terrible claws found his flesh…

Light and sound exploded through the forest in the form of vibrant rainbows and mildly obnoxious theme music. Miles lunged blindly towards the noise before even opening his eyes, slipping through ghosts made harmless, if still terrifying, by that shining salvation. He stumbled to the dirt beside metallic hooves, his invention not pausing its dance even after stepping on his fingers.

"Mister Tails, did you build me a Rainbow the Pony robot?" Cream stared up at her cartoon heroine, rainbows reflected in her large eyes.

"Uh, yes?" Miles blew on his gloved fingertips, shaking blood back into them before grabbing the ponyball from the dirt.

"That shoots rainbows and dances to its own theme song?"

"Well, it has _other_ modes."

"That is the best gift _ever_." Cream lunged, squeezing her arms around his neck before dropping to stare in awe at her synthetic heroine.

Miles grinned, rubbing his chest where some ghostly horror had torn his jacket to shreds. Around them the horrors were fading away or retreating from the multicoloured lightshow, only their red eyes visible. All they needed to do now was-

A pair of those crimson eyes surged forward with unbelievable speed, illuminating the forest with light of its own as afterburners ignited behind it. Miles barely managed to twist to the side and dodge as the familiar blue blur thrust past him, metal claws outstretched.

Not fast _enough_ though. The metallic facsimile of Sonic, one of Eggman's strongest creations, smashed through Rainbot the Pony with a crash of metal, snatching Cream up in its clutches as it went past.

"Cream!" Miles stumbled forward, but the Metal Sonic raised its hand mutely to her throat, eyes glowing with menace. "Let her go, Metal. Your objective is _this_ , right?" Miles held up the Chaos Emerald he'd collected between his fingers.

Its eyes locked on the jewel. Miles gritted his teeth. Eggman might have the engineering skills of a drunk toddler sometimes, but Miles would have thought that even his haphazard excuse for a voice chip would have been better than not even bothering to install one.

"Thought as much." Miles glanced at the crowds of spectres rallying around him once more now the Rainbot's light show had been forcibly ended. "Shame that I'm carrying around enough high explosives to send it into low orbit." He grinned, a dozen metal spheres thudding to the soft ground around him. "Five second timer, plenty of time for you to get over here and complete your mission. _If_ I'm distracted, saving the rabbit."

He dropped the Chaos Emerald on the pile.

"But if I'm not? Maybe I slow you down too much and _boom_ , bye bye emerald, fission mailed to the next continent." Miles' grin remained fixed as he desperately tried _not_ to calculate how close the ghosts were now. "Three. Two-"

Metal Sonic snapped Cream's neck in a shower of rings before throwing her sideways into the swarm of ghosts.

"No!" Miles bolted towards her as the robot burst forward.

At the wrong angle. A metal fist telescoped into Miles' stomach, sending him crashing backwards through a tree. Miles barely had a moment to see Metal snatch the Chaos Emerald from the bombs before they detonated, a second earlier than he'd said they would. He flipped backwards to land on all fours, snarling through bloodstained teeth as he pushed unsteadily forward once more to where Cream fell, taking advantage of the light of the explosion to push through the ghostly swarm and snatch her up, bursting through the other side, running on adrenaline.

"Mm… Mister Tails?" Cream shook her head, still dazed by her momentary incapacitation before the ring reaction saved her life.

"Gotta keep running." Miles grunted, shifting her so she collided with a nearby ring as he ran. "Just need to outrun them until-"

The flash of rocket jets was barely enough warning to get his tails up, the impact slamming into their thick fluff still enough to send him skidding across the jungle floor in a spray of dirt. Miles glanced up to see Metal Sonic hovering before them, smoking but intact, the Chaos Emerald clutched in an arm where blue paint had been scoured away. The cannon built into its chest crackled as it charged.

"Get away from them, boltbrain!"

A hammer slammed into its metal skull. Plasma exploded past Miles' head, the crackle of sizzling fur hissing in his ear as Cream pulled him away from the blast at the last moment. Amy dropped in front of the two of them, her hammer held ready, glaring at the robot with grim determination.

Metal Sonic's red gaze flicked silently between the three mobians arrayed against it, then turned and fled without a sound beyond the blazing of its afterburners.

Amy let out a sigh.

"Even the _fake_ runs away."

"Amy!"

"Miss Amy!"

The pink hedgehog stiffened in surprise as the two mobians clung to her, one of them slightly on fire.

"Good thing you guys put out all those light shows." Amy pinched the tip of Miles' ear, extinguishing it. "You okay?

"I've... had worse." Miles released his saviour, coughing awkwardly. "Metal got away with the Chaos Emerald though."

"What about the ghosts?" Cream clung close, glancing around the grey forest. Only dull red eyes remained now, glaring from the deepest shadows.

"Ghosts?" Amy peered around. "I only noticed eggpawns."

"Looks like it might be too bright for them now the smoke is clearing up." Miles tapped a finger to his lips. "Here's your ball back, Cream."

"Oh." Cream sighed. "Thank you, Mister Tails. It's a shame Miss Pony got broken saving us."

"Huh? That's fine. I needed to reduce the Kessler effect from all the orbital doomsday weapons we blow up and I figured an autonomous drone synthesiser would be an optimal use for the byproduct."

"What?"

"It keeps making new ponies. That light turns on when it's ready."

"Yay!" Cream held the ball aloft with a cheer.

"Anyway, we need to get to my lab." Miles limped back towards the still smoking crater. "I've got my suspicions what this stuff might be, but I can't be sure without testing it. We just need to find Sonic first."

You need me little buddy?" The blue blur skidded to a halt at the edge of the clearing. "Those snakes are something else, huh?" He peered from face to face, eyebrow slowly raising. "Wait, what did I miss?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you… sure you're going to be okay?"

Amy stood at the doorway of her - _her_ \- apartment building, holding one elbow as she fidgeted on the doorstep.

It felt weird to be back.

It felt _natural_ to be back. Like no time at all had passed, despite the snow long gone. Like the last few weeks had been a dream.

"Of course." Tails smiled, jabbing a thumb against his newly patched pilot jacket. "I've had enough sleep in the last few weeks to do me for the rest of the year."

"You better not!" She scowled at him. "Just because you'll be on the other side of the world doesn't mean I won't be able to yell at you."

"I'll try to behave, don't worry." He looked down the street, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve.

"I mean…" Amy trailed off, rubbing her arm. _What_ did she mean? "... Did you want to come inside for a cup of coffee? I mean, I may not have anything but-"

"You're fully stocked." Tails looked back to her, eyes blank, smile intact. "But… I… should probably go. I still need to decommission the lab and check the Tornado over before I head out."

"Right. Sure. You're probably super busy right now." Stupid. She'd made them both a cup right before they left. Now he probably thought she was some kind of caffeine junkie or something.

"Well…" Tails rubbed the back of his head. "It was… fun having you around."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I had fun too. And… thanks again. Be sure to come visit when you're in the area again, right? Don't just forget me and go off with Cream."

"I dunno, you're pretty unforgettable." Tails winked. "Hammered the memory right into me."

"Hmph." She turned her nose up.

"Shouldn't be too long until we're back anyway. Gotta get Sonic here in time for the big day, right? Maybe we can hang out sometime after."

Oh. Yeah. Her birthday _was_ looming. And she'd never managed to get Tails and Cream together, never got those double dates she was aiming for… And Sonic still couldn't bear to be alone with her for longer than half a minute. Everything was _super_ promising, there.

"Well, I guess this is it." Tails extended a hand. "I'll m- I'll message you. Once I get to Spagonia."

Amy grabbed his wrist, pulling the fox forward into a crushing hug.

"Don't be a stranger, alright? And don't push yourself too hard. And don't forget to eat."

Tails stiffly returned the hug before pulling back. "Catch you later, Amy."

And he turned, jogging to the _Vortex_ and hopping inside without another word. Amy raised a hand, waving in farewell until he turned the corner.

Well, that was that.

Amy turned and stepped inside, returning to familiarity with an oddly unsettled feeling in her stomach for reasons she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Had she wanted to come along? Drop everything to go chase heroes around the world and fight supervillains? Try and share in that mad life a little longer? Or just give up on normality for good?

Or… did she want him to ask her to? To show some sign of the reluctance she felt behind that unreadable smile of his?

Nonsense. She imposed on him for almost a month, he _gave her a house_. He could be laughing in relief right now all the way home and that would be _fine_. It was the same reason she'd never asked him for help planning her date. He had his own life to lead, doing the things she wished _she_ had the strength to do, and a girl of his own to impress. He didn't want a part time patisserie chef to hold his hand, however much she might want to.

Amy slipped her key into her apartment lock with a sigh, ignoring the momentary irrational dread that loomed within. This was actually her first time back since she'd grabbed some clothes for her stay. Coming in to see that gaping hole in her floor and shattered furniture…

But her home was spotless. Was that a real mobian table? Fancy. She'd half expected him to either provide an exact copy of her existing furniture or to completely overhaul everything with brand new mobian scale furnishings like she'd been getting used to at his lab. Compared to a house, either would have been the mad cherry on top of the insanity sundae, but it seemed like Tails had been very conservative with his choices. Good quality wood table that matched the chairs she'd managed to pick up, her giant couch firmly intact… And the fridge was another good but not unreasonable brand. It was-

Wait, there were library ladders built into the cabinets now? Amy peered at the railings with a bemused smile. That was more what she was expecting. No more climbing on the counters for her. She'd have to bake him something to thank him.

Amy frowned.

When he was back in the country.

She sort of didn't know what to do with herself. There was no lengthy voyage to let her shift gears. She didn't really have anything to unpack beyond a few sets of clothing in her hammerspace. She didn't have a shift today, and the apartment was spotless. Introduce herself to her neighbours as the new landlady? Look up what a landlady was actually supposed to do first? Well, her landlord didn't seem to do much before.

… Maybe she'd just talk to Cream? She sort of wanted to gush over her new furniture - ladders especially - but… Was that awkward? She wasn't sure how she'd feel if someone started talking to her about Sonic doing something nice for them. Happy for them, she supposed, but… jealous? She couldn't really see Sonic doing anything for Cream she might be jealous of though. And Cream _seemed_ fine with her living in Tails' lab at least. But…

Amy climbed down the ladder with a sigh, sliding it back to the corner where it neatly slipped out of the way. She sighed again. Showing people the good in things was one of the things she did best, how could she _not_ do it when Tails had so much to show? Maybe she'd casually wheel them out when Cream came to visit, not make a big deal about it. And maybe with a little help from the ladders Cream would be able to use the stove a bit more easily...

Didn't really help her now, of course. Amy wandered out of the kitchen, her mood gloomy. Maybe it was because she'd just come back from an adventure? It usually took her a few days to wind down again after some world-saving campaign, though wandering around the Mystic Jungle fighting a few badniks was hardly more than her usual workout routine, even if facing off against Metal Sonic alone had been a nerve wracking experience at the time.

Whatever. Maybe she'd just find her tarot deck. A reading would tell her what she should do with herself. Or… at least be something to do? She wandered into her room, idly pondering where she'd left her cards when she paused at the doorway, staring at her bed. There, in the lap of the giant Tails plush, was an envelope, which lasted almost half a second before Amy was staring at its contents, a scrawled mess of familiar handwriting pencilled on the paper within.

_Dear Amy,_

_Sort of chickened out of doing this face to face and putting my foot in my mouth somehow. Sorry in advance for the handwriting!_

Amy snorted. The writing wasn't even that bad, though there were more than a few places where he'd apparently given up and crossed out what he'd written thoroughly enough to remove any trace of what used to be there. Shouldn't he have just got a new sheet of paper at that point and started over? It wasn't even a long note. Silly fox.

_Please find attached the reservation for your birthday date with Sonic. It's a proper reservation this time, not just to some dumb thing I'm doing. I took the liberty of trying to pick out somewhere nice for you as an early birthday present. Just tell Sonic it was a competition win (and free) if he bothers to ask. He probably won't._

_I'm sure you'll do great. -_ He'd crossed out an entire sentence here. - _Just be yourself and you can't go wrong._

_I'm rooting for you!_

_~ Tails._

_P.S: It just occurred to me you might already have plans for your date. If so, please just pass the reservation card onto Rouge next time you see her and let me know so I can get you another gift. You know she's always on the lookout for good alibis._

"Dork." Amy sighed. Sweet as Tails was to say it, Sonic didn't _like_ her being herself. He showed more interest in _Cream_ than he did her. Unless… was he playing it cool like Tails did? If so, he was a real expert at it.

Shaking her head, Amy glanced at the gilded card that fell out of the letter. A dinner reservation at _Hotel de Blanc_? She rubbed the back of her neck with an exasperated sigh. That place had a waiting list longer than she'd been _alive_. The fox had absolutely no sense of scale or restraint. No wonder he'd done this in a letter, she'd have _insisted_ he take it back. She _should_ give it back to him right now, and spend the next fortnight helping Cream find a dress fancy enough to attend. If a date at _that_ place didn't get the two of them together, nothing would.

But… Could the same be said about her and Sonic? Her thirteenth birthday, with the most upmarket dining experience in a thousand miles, an excuse to wear her finest outfit, the best food, and the most romantic, offshore, experience that would hopefully prevent Sonic from simply bolting. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, her best chance to finally break through Sonic's impenetrable outer shell to the warm, snuggly interior she knew in her heart of hearts that he possessed. Just like Tails' last mad gift, giving up on this chance would be crazy.

But… what if that _didn't_ get the two of them together?

Amy bit her lip, staring at the card and the letter as she slid down to the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

This was a stupid idea.

Amy sat at her table, at once feeling over _and_ under dressed, surrounded by the luxurious people all around her wearing enough precious metal and sparkly rocks to build a small hill. There was even a Chaos Emerald adorning an exquisitely carved ice sculpture of some human queen, the turquoise stone elegantly embedded into her frozen crown with an array of lesser jewels. A sign of largesse that probably had more of an impact on the _normal_ patrons than her.

She was the only mobian here.

And yes, as usual, here too Amy found herself the subject of keen observation from some heavily built humans wearing pale suits and polite smiles. No wonder Rouge would have wanted the reservation, this place would have found both building and guests rapidly and professionally cleared of their contents.

Amy sipped her juice. It was _good_ juice. Not nice enough for her to forget how much it cost, but it helped calm her fraying nerves. Just a little.

It had been fifteen minutes.

Maybe she should have waited outside. She should have known Sonic would be fashionably late. Now she just looked like a loser. She'd already turned the waiter - who was almost better dressed than she was - away three times.

At least they'd had mobian furniture.

Or she was in the children's section.

_Alone_ in the children's section. At a table set for two. Under and over dressed. Thirteen years old and couldn't even land a date on her own _birthday_. And everyone knew, and they were _staring_. Unless they were staring because she was the girl from the video. That was even better. At least then they could attach a name to her when she started crying. Maybe she'd get a viral sequel? "Mad hedgehog destroys hotel"?

Amy sipped her juice. It was almost empty. Twenty minutes. What time was she born again?

Probably in the morning. Hardly mattered. What was she expecting? Sonic to show up on the minute, nick of time to save her from social humiliation? That was his usual style. While heroing at least. His usual style while dealing with her normally was to forget she existed. Even if he promised. Tails wouldn't have let him forget, would he?

… Or had even Tails forgotten about her?

Twenty-three minutes. Amy tried to wash the lump in her throat down with the last of her juice.

This was a stupid idea. All of it. How could she have expected anything else? How could she imagine she belonged somewhere like this, surrounded by wealth and splendour? How could she imagine that even _this_ would tempt Sonic to go on a date with _her_? So much for resolving the question once and for all if love could prevail, she couldn't even get _that_ far. She was-

"Excuse me, miss, message for you?"

Amy stiffened, dabbing her cheeks hurriedly with a napkin before snapping a strained smile towards the speaker.

"... Tails?" She blinked in surprise. "What are you-"

"Sorry I'm so late." He held out his hands. The Miles Electric appeared in his grasp, screen facing her. Sonic's face was plastered on it.

Tails pressed play without a word.

" _Come on, do I really have to-"_

" _Do it."_ Tails' voice cut in.

" _Fine. Happy Birthday, Amy!"_ He looked away, scratching his cheek. " _Sorry I can't be there right now. Eggman just attacked Central City and kidnapped the president-"_

" _It's true, he did."_ Tails voice spoke up again.

" _And they need a pair of dudes bad enough to save him, so I guess I'm heading there with Shadow now before he gets the launch codes and ends the world."_

" _I have no idea why they asked for_ _ **you**_ _to come."_

Sonic ignored Shadow, scratching his cheek again. " _I will… a_ _gree to_ _ **one** replacement date in no more than two weeks. At the venue of your choosing." _He sighed. " _How was-"_

Tails shut off the screen mid-sentence, slipping the device away.

"I'm sorry, Amy." He rubbed the back of his head, his blue eyes unreadable as ever as he looked away.

"Heh." Amy sighed. "At least it wasn't a portal this time, right? I guess you're leaving to go help them now?"

"Huh?" Tails turned back to her, blinking. "I… uh… was going to stay. If you wanted me to?"

"What?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Don't you need to go help save the world?"

"I think Sonic and Shadow can handle it." Tails shrugged. "Besides, what good is the world if you're crying and alone on your birthday?"

Amy laughed, wiping the napkin across her cheek once more.

"It's my birthday. I'll cry if I want to."

"Alright, I guess. But misery loves company, so guess I'll stay anyway?"

"What about Cream?"

"Oh!" Tails looked downcast. "Sorry. I… guess I should have brought her. I should have realised you'd rather hang out with her instead. I'll go-"

" _Ohshima_ you're dense, sometimes." Amy groaned, facepalming. "Just sit down already."

"Uh, okay. Happy birthday, by the way. You look amazing. Your dress really… compliments your eyes?"

"Ooo, you _can_ learn." Amy smirked. "Thanks. You're looking handsome yourself. I didn't know you owned _two_ suits."

"I didn't." Tails frowned, running a gloved hand down his trousers with an uncomfortable frown. "That's why I was so late. They're pretty strict on their dress code here."

"Hah. I'm surprised you didn't just buy the place or something to get out of wearing a bow tie."

"Bit out of my price range or I might have. Took me _forever_ to tie this thing."

"You _do_ look a little run down. I was worried you weren't sleeping again."

Tails looked uncomfortable. Amy groaned.

" _Seriously_?"

Their conversation broke off as the long suffering waiter checked in on their table, passing out menus and sliding a pair of fresh drinks onto the table. The moment he left, Amy cast her glare back to Tails.

"I've been doing okay!" The fox held up his hands. "Just dealing with a problem the last few days is all."

"Mhm. And what problem was so important?"

"Eggman broke into my lab."

" _What?!_ " Amy covered her mouth, shrinking slightly under the weight of neighbouring diners' dirty looks. "Are you okay? When did this happen?"

"I'm fine. Stole the emeralds from my coffee maker though. And there was a _lot_ of clean up with all the blown up badniks."

"Aw, he did? Bet you wish I was around to work the kettle now, huh?" She winked.

"I did already. The lab's been feeling pretty quiet without you."

Amy turned her attention to her drink while Tails busied himself looking out of the window, the silence growing awkward.

"So… How'd he manage in the end?"

"Hm?" Tails glanced back to her.

"Eggman. How'd he get into your lab? I've seen what you keep in there."

"Oh. Remember those ghosts Cream and I ran into in Mystic Jungle? I think they were powered up by that weird nether energy the machine was drilling up." He shrugged. "Lab defences weren't set up to handle them, they just walked right through."

"Well at least you weren't hurt." Amy shrugged. "Try and get some sleep soon though, alright? Tonight, soon, not passing out in your soup, soon."

"What do you take me for? I was thinking of getting the ' _saucisses et purée de pommes de terre au jus de viande_ ' _._ " Tails poked a finger at the menu. "That sounds _way_ comfier than soup."

Amy giggled, resting her hand on her cheek as she gazed at the weary little fox.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Tails quirked an ear.

"For coming here. For being you." Amy sighed, sipping her juice. "If Sonic had actually showed up I'd probably have been too nervous to enjoy myself anyway. I'd just be waiting to see how I messed up and scared him away."

"I…" Tails looked out of the window again. "Don't think that's your fault."

"Of course it is." Amy's response sounded more bitter than she'd intended. "Even if I didn't do something stupid, I'm the one who's not good enough to make him… want to spend time with me."

"You're just like him, though?" Tails shrugged.

"Oh?"

"Sure. You're both brave, and determined. You both really care about doing the right thing and following your heart. You both push yourselves to be the very best you can be, and neither of you think things through at all."

"Hey!"

Tails' momentary smile soon faded. "It doesn't matter how great you are if the other person isn't looking."

"Well aren't _you_ super wise all of a sudden." Amy winked, slightly red faced from the barrage of compliments.

"I'm the brainy one, it's my job." Tails smiled over his drink.

"Huh? I only keep you around for your looks though?"

He choked. Amy burst out laughing.

" _There's_ the real you." She grinned.

"Drowning?" Tails pouted at her, rubbing his chin with the back of a gloved hand.

"Sure, I'll take it." Amy extended a finger at him. "Normally I have no _idea_ what you're thinking about. You're just this cute robot out to help everybody but yourself."

"I'm not a robot." Tails huffed. "Wait, _or_ cute!"

"It's only times like now when you're off balance that the shields come down a little and I get to see a little bit of what goes on in that big old brain of yours."

"Well that basically explains the entire extent of our interactions." Tails frowned, looking out the window again. "And Cream's."

Amy giggled. "Yep. Us girls just want you to share what's going on in there like you do with Sonic."

Tails' expression turned dark. "I don't-" He trailed off, still staring out of the window with a frown. "Hey, is it me or did it get _really_ dark out all of a sudden?"

The wall exploded before Amy could reply, admitting the first of many lumbering badniks.


	22. Chapter 22

" _Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."_

Eggman's mechanical voice crackled over the speakers of every badnik, drowning out the screams of startled humans with sheer numbers.

" _This is your doctor speaking. I'm afraid I can't be there in person right now, but don't worry! So long as you cooperate fully then you will remain unharmed."_

Laughter buzzed over a dozen different speakers at once as badniks burst in through the other entrances to the dining hall, shoving hotel staff before them. Gunfire exploded across the room, provoking a fresh chorus of screams as broken lighting tumbled from the ceiling. The room fell into darkness.

" _At least until my minions blow this building sky high!"_ The laughter doubled in volume.

"What do we do, Tails?" Amy pulled back under the tablecloth with a frown. "There's so _many_ of them."

"They're probably here for the emerald. The president may have been a diversion… Or a two pronged attack." Tails tapped at his computer screen with increasing speed. "Penders. Looks like he's set up the same smoke screen as in Mystic Jungle, I can't reach Sonic."

A fresh scream broke the darkness. Amy poked her nose out to spy ghostly figures phasing through the walls. Guests scrambled towards the far side of the room, trampling over each other in their haste to escape, herded into an area with no exits.

"W-we have to help these people." Tails pressed up behind her. She could feel him trembling. "If I… I act as bait for the g-g-ghosts then you can break through the badniks and g-get them out of here."

Amy glanced at him, his eyes darting from place to place, fists and teeth clenched. Even though he was terrified, even though he had long since retired from the fighting...

Badniks tramped across the room, kicking over tables methodically one after the other as they went.

"Hey, Tails?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him, pulling her hammer into her hand and ruffling his fluffy head.

"I'll be fine. Be sure to call Sonic, alright?"

"Whah?" He tilted an ear.

Amy lunged upwards, knocking the table aside as she swung, connecting with the little fox like a golf ball. He soared out through a window with a surprised yell. Amy spun with a pirouette, evening dress spilling out around her, raising her voice above the clamour of the hall.

"Have no fear! Amy Rose is here!"

He'd be fine. Amy dashed forward as bullets shredded the tables behind her, the juice they'd been drinking spattering the carpet. A blunt impact like that was nothing. He'd fly to a safe distance, call Sonic… She landed her hammer into the abdomen of the closest egg pawn sending it smashing into the bot behind it. Both exploded as she let the impact carry her backwards, twisting in the air towards the giant ice sculpture. She slammed hammer first into its base. A chunk of ice intercepted a rocket, exploding into molten shards.

He'd be safe.

"Too slow, junk for brains!" She slammed the platform at her feet with her hammer, launching herself into the air as the statue began to topple over with a groan.

He was important after all.

And she could at least buy him time to get away.

The statue crashed to the floor, smashing a badnik beneath it. Amy hopped off at the last moment, grabbing the chaos emerald mid fall before she slammed into another badnik. Stay clear of the ghosts, they were slow, better they were coming at her than the humans-

A bullet caught her in the gut, knocking her flat on the floor in a shower of rings. She rolled as more projectiles tore into the spot where she'd been laying, fabric - hopefully not her dress - erupted into the sky.

Wait. Amy scrambled into a ring, smashing a table up into a makeshift barricade as she passed. Ghostly claws drifted straight through it. She'd been shot in the dress already. Darn it.

She smashed down another pawn, flipping backwards to hammer down on the next. How many was that? Still too many left. Ghosts were closing in now.

Well, she hadn't really expected to _win_. Even if Sonic would have trashed this many badniks already and still had time for a one liner. But she could buy time. Be big, be noticeable. And maybe she could make it. There weren't _that_ many badniks. She could handle them if she was careful. Amy smashed another table across the room to shatter against one, messing up its aim. Bullets ripped through the wall beside her.

Keep going. Amy leapt, hammering the wall to fly over a pair of ghosts and crash down on the shooter. It exploded around her.

That's right. She wasn't just some helpless little baseline girl who could only wait to get kidnapped. She was Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend, and she was more than a match for some ghosts and badniks. And Sonic would finally love her and a blinding blast of plasma roared across the room. Amy stumbled backwards, barely evading it as it tore through the dining hall leaving small fires blazing in its wake.

A metal claw impaled her face. Amy yelled in pain and surprise, bouncing through ash and splinters before smashing through a table, spilling its contents across the carpet.

Metal Sonic clinked to the floor of now bare stone, red eyes tracking her as she bounced up again, shaking stroganoff from her spines with a snarl.

"This. Was. A. _Rental!_ " She charged, crushing a badnik with her backswing before following through towards the robotic parody of her hero.

" _Well if it isn't Amy Rose."_ Eggman's voice came from all around her.

Metal slapped her strike aside with a lightning quick counter, palm smashing into her chest.

Of course. Amy slipped her hammer away before she could land on it, rolling to a halt as she struck the ground. She'd faced it with her friends before, but Metal Sonic was designed to face off against Sonic himself, it was stronger than all these other badniks combined.

" _So nice of you to_ _ **join**_ _us."_ A gun barrel dug into her spines. " _Drop the hammer, girl, and hand over_ _ **my**_ _emerald."_

Amy grunted. Ghosts and badniks converged on her from every direction but one, and that one was even worse.

She extended her hand with a huff, dropping her hammer to her side.

 _Piko_.

The chaos emerald clattered beside it a moment later.

"You're never going to get away with this, Eggman! Sonic will come and save us!"

Central City was only a few hundred miles from here. Five minutes would be enough for him. He'd be here at any moment. Assuming he thought she was important enough to leave Shadow to save the president alone... Or important enough to hold off stopping for a chilli dog first.

" _Oh, I'm_ _ **counting**_ _on it. I'd been planning on using the hostages as bait anyway. With_ _ **you**_ _here, it's only a matter of time before that hedgehog's mine!"_

A metal claw snapped shut on the back of her neck, hauling her effortlessly off the floor. Amy squirmed at that familiar grip, kicking uselessly as it telescoped out its other claw to pluck the chaos emerald from the smouldering carpet before dragging her backwards through the room. Amy twisted as best she could to see a ticking metal cylinder bigger than she was was being set up on the same stand the ice sculpture had been standing on.

"A bomb. Seriously?"

" _Don't knock the classics."_ Eggman snapped. " _Now if you'll excuse me, I think I see the blue menace now. Rest assured I'll be sure to let him know all about you before our battle."_

"Wait, so you're setting up a trap assuming you're going to _lose_?" Amy stared half-lidded at the nearest badnik. "That's just _lame_."

" _...Reduce the timer by two minutes and kill the other hostages."_

"No!"

The cylinder behind Amy clanked loudly, a mechanical hum building up within. She gritted her teeth as metal hands slammed her against the bomb with intentional brutality, silvery cords binding her to it. She strained with all her might to break free as multiple badniks redirected their guns towards the huddled crowd of frightened humans.

A familiar car burst in through a window, transforming into a hulking mecha mid-flight. Twin-linked vulcan cannons' deafening rumble drowned out all other noise, tearing apart badniks with mechanical accuracy.

"Tails!" Amy flinched as electrical flares indiscriminately sprayed across the room, flooding its shadowy interior with blinding light.

A metal claw coiled around her throat. Amy glanced up to see Metal's glowing red eyes glaring down at her, tightening its grip around her neck. The _Vortex_ stumbled as badniks flooded in through the entrance, guns blazing, bullets sparking off the mech's armoured exterior.

A fist slammed into Metal Sonic's stomach, sending it crashing through a table in a spot of poetic justice. Amy gasped in pain and surprise, clutching where claws had scraped free of her throat. Tails straightened, shaking his hand with a wince as he turned to face her, a crackling beam knife slicing her bonds apart with a single flick of his wrist.

"Are you okay?" He smiled, holding his hand out to her as she stared at him in open mouthed surprise.

"I- uh-" Wasn't he supposed to be _in_ the _Vortex_? Her stammering was cut short by Metal's scorching counterattack. Rings tumbled out of Tails and into her.

"Save the hostages!" was the last thing she heard as he was dragged away, already exchanging blows with the mighty blue hedgebot.

Amy shook her head to clear it, slipping her _real_ hammer from hammerspace as she charged into the fray once more.


	23. Chapter 23

Metal Sonic was Eggman's _magnum opus_. The perfect war machine, heavily armed, stronger, faster, and even better acceleration than the blue blur thanks to a powerful jet engine installed into its frame. It was even programmed with a learning AI stolen from ancient mobian designs that allowed it to quickly analyse and replicate Sonic's movements to turn them back against the blue hedgehog.

While Sonic's experience and determination generally came out on top in most battles, the super badnik was single-handedly responsible for many of the "near misses" that had happened over the years, so perfectly designed it had been to serve to counter him.

But Miles _wasn't_ Sonic.

He had nowhere near the speed, a fraction of the mass, and compared to the hedgehog's well honed fighting skills his were simplistic and plain, any cleverness came from his strategies and tactics rather than his techniques.

And that worked out pretty well.

Miles battered aside a claw with a bloody snarl, slamming his head into the robot's head hard enough to crack its optical visor.

Because Metal Sonic _wasn't_ playing to his weaknesses at all. It wasn't strong enough to simply dominate him, and his basic techniques - and extra limbs that the robot didn't share - provided nothing for the machine to replicate against him.

And not only was Miles well used to dealing with things that were faster than him, he was far less dependent on Sonic's primary weapon, momentum, when it came to his own arsenal.

A metal claw tore through his cheek. Miles barely managed to pull away in time to save his eye, tails slicing up in a brutal counter that slammed the robot back through a pyramid of wine glasses. Metal Sonic flew up into the air, propulsors blazing as it charged its plasma cannon to fire down on him.

Miles slammed into it, rotary tails slicing into its titanium chassis time and again, leaving deep dents in its reinforced frame as they spun through the air together. He shoved back a moment later, plasma bolt crackling over his ears before he grabbed at a leg, yanking it to send the badnik hurtling down to the floor.

Except there was no resistance, the leg simply elongated in his grasp.

Oops. They were extendable, weren't they?

A second foot smashed down on top of his head, sending Miles hurtling to the floor like a meteor. Stone crumpled beneath him.

But he'd had worse. Miles bounced himself backwards, still holding Metal's foot as a quarter ton of metal smashed down where he'd landed, sending pebbles flying everywhere. Sharp stone tore his suit.

How was Amy? She'd long since moved out of the dining hall, fighting an army with only the _Vortex_ to help her. He could only barely hear the rumble of its vulcans from here. Hopefully they'd made it clear, he hadn't exactly stopped to concoct a sensible plan before rushing in like a complete _Sonic_.

The robot charged at him, blazing with energy. Miles spun in a pirouette, Metal's leg extending around him as he moved faster and faster, hopping into the air at the last moment to use its own limb as a shield against the impact.

And then it ran out of leg. Metal suddenly found itself simultaneously dragged after Miles and yanked sideways by centrifugal force, swinging through a pillar as they flew before smashing into the ceiling. Burning wreckage tumbled to the ground below.

"What's the matter, Metal? Too _weak_?" Miles dropped down through the tangled mess of limb, swaying unsteadily. "Well if you can't beat _me_ , you'll never beat _him_." He grinned through pink tinted teeth.

He didn't have enough information. Was the bomb a normal one? Nuclear? _Exotic_? How long did he have left? Was there more than one? Could he disarm it, or was his best bet to carry it out to sea and try not to think too hard about the environmental ramifications?

Well, he was trying very hard not to think about things anyway, especially until the room stopped spinning.

He simply couldn't check with Metal around either. But he had no way of stopping the robot if it decided to disengage, and that also meant that if it decided to go attack Amy again he wouldn't be able to stop it in time.

Which meant that his only choice was to exploit its programming. Associate himself with its prime directive of defeating Sonic to keep it focused on him until he could either disable it outright - a daunting prospect, especially with a time limit - or deal sufficient damage to endanger its retrieval mission and force it to retreat with the emerald it had stored safely inside its chassis.

Miles rolled to the side as a coil of metal sliced down from above in a very loose approximation of a kick. The limb whirred back to its normal length with a harsh clicking. Metal slammed to the floor once more, a shadowy prism of energy crackling around it to block the grenade he'd left as a parting gift at its feet.

"You just sit right there then." Miles planted his feet, facing away from the robot as he revved his tails up. The debris on the floor hurtled towards the badnik, cutlery and burning wood clattering harmlessly against the defence matrix along with a spray of sticky desserts and salads that formed a messy layer on its surface before a filthy tablecloth billowed over it.

That would do it. Miles ran from where he'd been standing, slipping out a grenade before Metal surged directly towards him, its obscured vision no barrier for its short range heat sensors. An aura of blazing plasma ignited food and furniture alike as it surged towards him at multiples the speed of sound.

Miles stepped aside at the last moment, flinching from the burning heat, to leave Metal Sonic on a collision course with the bomb he'd stepped in front of. He could have sworn its black and crimson eyes widened in surprise as it deactivated its plasma field, tumbling to a halt just in time to avoid impact.

"Hi."

Twin tails coiled around its neck. Miles spun his tails with Metal in his grasp, slamming its head into the ground thirty times in a second, gouging a deep furrow into the stone before lifting it aloft, dangling before him. Most of the paint had been scoured away to leave twisted metal below, warped and damaged from the impact and reflecting orange from a dozen different fires burning around them. Miles reached out, tearing away its dented faceplate with a grunt of effort.

"Got your no- agh!" Miles yelled involuntarily as the robot engulfed itself in an electrical field. His limbs went numb, smoke rising from his body as he dropped to the floor.

Figured. Just as he was about to make a decent one-liner for a change. Miles gritted his teeth, willing his body to respond as a dented metal foot slammed down against his skull. And agai-

A hammer slammed into Metal's face, shattering its damaged visor entirely. It hurtled backwards, bouncing into an overturned serving trolley with a metallic clatter. A blur of pink and green dominated Miles' vision, muffled words filtering through with worried urgency.

Miles raised a thumb.

"I've had worse!" He grinned.

"Tails, I asked you if you could stand up."

"Oh. Right." Miles peeled his head out of its crater with difficulty, accepting a gloved hand from… Amy? Amy. "Pro noblem!"

"... Come on! Everyone's clear of the building, we need to get- Watch out!"

Metal Sonic rose from the wreckage, red orbs glowing from a sparking mechanical void that had once been a face. It hovered upwards, plasma cannon glowing as it charged, pointing directly at the bomb behind them, evidently willing to risk being in the blast radius to be rid of them.

"Hey, Metal!" Miles grinned, thumb still raised, holding onto Amy for support, blood trickling out of his ear. "Remember I was holding a grenade?"

Crimson sensors glanced sideways for a moment before Miles lowered his thumb onto the detonator. The grenade he'd slipped into Metal's exhaust port exploded in a flash of blinding light and sound, blasting the robot apart in a chain reaction that scattered burning hot plasma to ignite even more of the room.

"... Wow." Amy blinked, open mouthed. "Wait, hey!"

A red and yellow helidrone smashed through a window, streaking across the room to scoop Metal's head and torso from the wreckage. Crimson eyes glared down at them as it headed for the same window once more.

"They're getting away with the emerald!"

"Forget it." Miles pulled his hand free of her grip. "We need to stop the bomb."

"Wait, Tails!"

"Get outside." Miles pushed away from her, stumbling unsteadily towards the platform. "Try to get off the island."

"No way." Hands grabbed his torso, lifting him easily off the ground. "You can barely _stand_."

"I've got to try, Amy. It's _Eggman_. There's no telling-"

Amy placed him up onto the platform before hoiking up herself.

"I meant I wasn't leaving you, dummy. Do your smart guy thing. I'll be right here with you."

"... Thanks." Miles rubbed the back of his head, glove coming back bright red.

Well, _that_ wasn't great. He pulled out his computer, holding it up to the bomb, eyes flicking across streams of data as it scanned. A timer popped up in the corner of the screen, far, far lower than he'd have liked with a payload far, far larger than he'd have liked as well.  
And it was immediately clear that Eggman had built it. The man wired things up more or less randomly at the best of times. Miles tore off an access panel, rolled his eyes at the shoddy soldering and pulled out his beam knife, glancing at the screen and back to the tangled mess within.

"Were there any other bombs?"

"I didn't see any. There was a smoke thing out in the gardens before I hammered it though."

"Any emerald inside?" Miles sliced a green wire. The timer started ticking down twice as fast.

"Didn't see one." Amy shook her head. "Do you want me to hold the screen?"

"Thanks." Miles held it up without looking, head inside the opening as he tried to figure out which wire was _supposed_ to go to the blasting cap. Or was it the squib? A concussion possibly wasn't the best thing for disarming a bomb, even if it did put him that much closer to the mindset of the one who built it.

"Let me know if you need me to get us away from here, alright?" Amy glanced nervously at the timer, her breath tickling his ear.

"Huh? Sure." Miles reached forward, then winced as a spark gave him his second shock of the evening. "Okay, that's it."

"We need to run?" Amy tensed, grabbing his arm.

"No, it's disarmed." Miles held up the detonator between singed fingers, tossing it behind him. "I mean, bombs aren't exactly complicated, it's just _Eggman_. I swear half of these wires are just decorations. Look, he even made a little rainbow out of them here."

"So… No disabling it at the very last second?"

"It's your birthday, I can put it back together again if you want? I'd like to grab some ring monitors from the Vortex first though." Miles shrugged. "Pretty sure the timer doesn't work anyway, it was a miracle it didn't blow up the moment they turned it on."

"... Oh." Amy moved slightly further from the massive cylinder.

"Yeah, well, that's Eggman for you." Miles straightened, wincing as he banged his head on the edge of the bomb's panel. "Can't say I'm not used to dealing with… Oh _no_."

"What?!"

Miles flinched, staring up at her wide eyed as the reality of what he'd just done hit him.

"Don't tell Sonic, okay?"


	24. Chapter 24

Amy sported her biggest grin, arm laid easily around Tails' shoulders as the two of them stood in front of an applauding crowd, in a matching tattered gown and scorched tuxedo. She looked as boisterous and happy as he did tired and self-conscious.

Amy rubbed the back of her neck, peering up at the muted screen with growing embarrassment, which was something of an achievement given that she was currently standing in the middle of a _Gourmet Burger_ in the same shredded outfit and should have reached maximum embarrassment awhile back.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned back to the counter in surprise, staring up at an older woman - the manager? - peering down at her.

"Welcome to Gourmet Burger! What can I get you this evening?"

"Oh, sorry! I'd like two Gourmet Cheese Regals with the works, two "Regret" size fries, a vanilla milkshake, chocolate milk and…" She glanced over at the tuxedo'd fox slumped at a table in the corner. "Four chocochunk cookies, please."

She slipped her wallet out but the woman held out her hand with a smile.

"It's on the house tonight, sweetie. Hero's discount."

"Ah! Uh- um- Thank you!"

"Why don't you go take a seat? I'll have someone bring it over to you in a minute."

"Thanks again!"

Amy retreated, feeling more than a little flustered. 'Heroic duo saves hotel' scrolled along the bottom of the silent news screen - she had persuaded Tails to accept credit for disarming the bomb, at least. So… it… wasn't a _total_ lie, right? Even if her gut was screaming at her otherwise. She really had saved people. Like, actual _people_ this time. And a lot of them. And she'd taken on badniks - even if it was with a lot of help from Tails' mecha following her around like a murderous puppy.

And now she was up there on the TV with the hero of Station Square, getting a free meal and people were staring and maybe it wasn't because of that _video_ this time-

"Everything okay?" The _real_ hero of the hour asked, the tears and cuts in his jacket revealing tufts of orange-yellow that had been scrapes - or worse - before the ring infusion. Deep red stains marked the white fabric of the shirt poking from beneath.

He could have just taken it off and looked perfectly normal, but he'd "wanted to match". Obnoxiously sweet and considerate as usual.

"Uh, yeah." Amy slid into the seat opposite. "They're bringing everything over."

"Alright." Tails tapped slender fingertips together, not looking at her. "Sorry you're just getting fast food now."

"Are you kidding?" Amy grinned, even if she didn't quite feel it. "Best birthday ever, right? We're totally the best dressed people here and I don't even have to keep my elbows off the table."

Tails snorted, still staring down at his hands.

"Are you okay?" Amy leaned closer. She'd tried to clean him up as best she could afterwards, but there could be some internal injuries-

"Fine." He glanced up with an empty gaze and shallow smile. "Just… thinking."

He trailed off. Amy's smile faded.

Tails _didn't_ fight. She'd forgotten that, somehow, when he'd saved her, when he'd been going toe to toe with Metal Sonic. It made her heart race with excitement to remember it. That explosive force as he'd gone blow for blow with a robot that could take out an army. She felt almost bad for helping, like she'd stepped in at the last moment just to steal some of his glory. It wasn't like he'd _needed_ her, after all. And if she hadn't knocked Metal away wouldn't they have been able to stop it getting away with the emerald?

But of course, she'd always known he could fight. He'd been fighting since she met him after all, taking on the worst things Eggman could throw at them at half her age. Well, she'd thought they were the same age at the time, and that had been impressive enough.

But talent and temperament were different things. Tails was timid, sweet, calm and thoughtful, happiest when he was learning something new. A born creator, rather than a destroyer.

She glanced at him as their food was delivered by a starry-eyed teenager, his passive face animating for a moment as he thanked them.

The fox who didn't like crowded rooms and trembled at fireworks but had charged right in to save her without hesitation, without even a hint of fear.

 _That_ smile hadn't been empty. Confident, reassuring, the kind of look a hero should have when he saves a girl, like the _old_ Tails never left in the first place.

"Thanks." Tails murmured, a fry disappearing into his mouth as he neatly arranged his food in front of him.

"Huh?" Amy jerked out of her musings, cheeks growing hot as she realised she'd been staring at him, but Tails hadn't even looked up at her. "I didn't-"

"For not telling." He kept his eyes on his meal, slipping back to that neutral, safe smile between mouthfuls.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" She also remembered the frightened, guilty expression he'd had afterwards, when he'd begged her not to tell. "You saved my life back there, and _I_ took all the credit."

Tails shrugged.

"Why shouldn't you? You were amazing back there."

"Yeah, I was doing a _great_ job." Amy stole one of his fries with a sigh. "Caught by Metal again."

"So?" Tails' tired blue eyes flicked to her for a moment before he snapped out a lightning quick hand towards her own tray. "That thing is _brutal_." He rubbed the back of his head, a little higher than usual where his skull had cracked. "Take it from me." He grinned, two fries between his teeth.

"If you hadn't-"

Tails popped one of her own fries back into her mouth to silence her.

"If _you_ hadn't saved those people they would be dead." He brandished his cheese-saturated burger for emphasis. "You were brave, and heroic, and _super_ cool. It's about _time_ everybody else got to see that."

"You helped." Amy frowned, feeling a bit overheated from the merciless barrage of praise.

"What, you thought I was useless?" Tails raised an eyebrow at her. "I help Sonic all the time."

Amy fell silent, retreating behind her own burger in thought.

Was it really the same? Tails and Sonic saved each other plenty of times during their adventures together, and Tails was more often instrumental to victory than not. Did he really not see any difference?

"Then… what about you? Don't _you_ deserve credit?"

Tails stiffened, his tails bristling. They'd even slipped away early, just in case Sonic was on his way there to help.

"Sure, I disarmed the bomb, remember?"

"You did a lot more than _that_ though."

"I… shouldn't have."

"You shouldn't have saved me?"

"No I-" He rubbed the back of his head, voice lowering. "I shouldn't… be fighting."

"What?" Amy chomped on another stolen fry. "Tails, I know you don't… _like_ fighting, but-"

"No. Sonic said." He fidgeted uncomfortably. "He didn't need me fighting anymore. That it was better if I just focused on... other stuff."

Amy blinked in astonishment.

"You stopped… just because Sonic told you to?"

"Wouldn't you?" There was the faintest accusatory note in his voice.

Amy took a bite of her burger, the uncomfortable silence between them punctuated by the soft murmur of the other diners and calls of kitchen staff.

Of course she would. In a heartbeat. If Sonic gave her _any_ hint of what he wanted from her, what she could do to finally earn his affection, how could she do otherwise?

And Tails, the number one sidekick, someone who had managed to hold his own with and against the strongest heroes and villains the world had to offer. Who used to be one of the coolest people she knew... had become completely passive. Never fighting beyond a badnik or two, the occasional trickery, but mainly waiting for other people to save him, helping other people fight for him.

All because he'd been told to.

No wonder he had seemed like the old Tails. The old Tails had never really left in the first place, he'd just been hiding, somewhere behind that quiet smile, and thinking how brave _she_ was to be able to follow her heart when she'd never really had to deal with that kind of pressure in the first place.

"Tails…" Amy frowned, still at a loss. "I don't… think Sonic-"

"He doesn't _need_ someone who fights." Tails replied flatly.

"Tails, you're his _best_ friend _,_ he..." Amy trailed off. The idea Sonic only kept him around because he needed him seemed laughable, they had been inseparable for years, an unbreakable bond, but... She couldn't even reassure him otherwise, because Tails was somehow the _only_ person Sonic never left behind. Whatever he was doing was working infinitely better than her own best efforts. It would be like a frog telling a bird how to fly.

She breathed out through her nose, flailing for the right words.

"I'm sure he just doesn't want you to get hurt." Like he was always shooing her away because she was too weak, or getting Tails to take care of her while he left her behind to go save the day... Was _she_ the reason Tails thought that way?

"Amy-"

"Relax, I'm not going to tell him." Amy brushed a hand across her quills with a smile. "You were my hero today though. In lots of ways. I hope everybody else gets see how great _you_ are, soon."

"...Thanks, Amy." Tails gave her a shy smile that brightened his weary expression.

"No, thank _you_." Amy stole the last of his fries with a cheeky grin of her own, provoking an exasperated cry of protest as she peered back up at the TV to enjoy her stolen prize.

It had hardly been the birthday dinner she'd been hoping for, with heart pounding moments and love's first tender kiss. Or even the far more modest birthday dinner she'd been expecting, but... maybe it wasn't so bad? There was still one more chance ahead, even if she _was_ already thirteen. And her date might technically be a borrowed one, but he hadn't left her behind, hadn't shooed her away, and even if she still wasn't sure how necessary she'd been in the end, the two of them had saved the day _together_. She was a _bona fide_ hero now. Maybe _that_ would impress Sonic? It would give them something to talk about, at least.

Their televised selves were replaced with muted images of Sonic and Shadow fighting their way across a zone full of robot ninja.

Looked like he never even bothered to come after all.

Amy shook her head, turning back to the table. It was fine. He was saving the _president_. He just... had faith in them. Or Eggman had been lying and never told him. The vague urge to break something bubbled up in her stomach.

"You okay?" Tails peered up at her with a puzzled frown, cookie clutched in both hands mid-nibble.

"I'm... Hey, you want to go catch a movie before you head home?" She pushed anger away with a smile.

He gazed at her half-lidded. "You know I'll just fall asleep, right?"

"Yep." Amy stood, holding her hand out with a grin. "How else would I make sure you didn't just stay up all night?"

"Hey!" He pouted. "Now I have no choice but to stay awake the whole time out of spite!" Tails grinned, fingers threading through her own before they marched out to conclude Amy's very first 'dinner and a movie'.

He barely made it past the previews.


	25. Chapter 25

"And you're sure he's waiting up there?"

"Unless he's managed to lose his gloves?" Tails gave her a grin, holding the Miles Electric out for her to see the blinking display. "Got Knuckles and Shadow on standby in case Eggman tries anything tonight, too, so no excuses for him to run off, either."

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" Amy grinned back, nudging him with her bare elbow.

"Sometimes twice." Tails nodded, slipping the computer pad into his hammerspace once more. "You okay?"

"Not really." Amy smiled, tightly. "Kind of panicking, if I'm honest."

She'd thought it had been so _clever_ before. A picnic on Never Mountain, looking up at Little Planet above where they'd first met, and down at Never Lake, where he'd first carried her across the crumbling link between worlds and left her there on its shores.

Maybe if she'd kissed him _then_ , instead of covering her face like a scared little girl, things would have been different?

"You'll be fine." Tails smiled. "You're looking great. That outfit really brings out your inner charms."

"Very funny." Amy snorted.

That had seemed clever before too. No fancy location, no ornate outfit, no special makeup. Just _her_ , her favourite red dress, and the place that was both a reminder of the past, and a sign of how far she'd come from the young baseline girl she used to be, barely turned eight and in desperate need of a hero. No glasses, of course, but baby steps, and it was better than spending her next paycheck on a fancy dress and six hours doing her makeup only to give up and beg Rouge to do it properly instead, and going off somewhere with hundreds of people to see her almost inevitable embarrassment.

And... now she was here, looking up through the dark mountains and rolling plains and feeling super plain herself. Dull, boring, and _still_ in desperate need of a hero and barely able to believe that Sonic would even stick around long enough for her to embarrass herself in the first place. How far had she come, really? She was only-

Hands gripped hers, giving them a light squeeze.

"I'm serious." Tails smiled up at her, the light of Little Planet shining above giving his blue eyes a faint green tinge. "You're going to be fine. Just show him the real Amy Rose."

"... Thanks." Amy brushed a finger across her quills. "I guess I already tried everything else, huh?"

"Well I don't think I ever did successfully set you up with that magical girl transformation."

"Hey, I was _nine_. Lots of dumb stuff seems smart when you're nine."

"I'll bear that in mind."

"Oh shut up, you don't count." Amy punched him lightly in the arm of his leather jacket, already looking well worn despite how recently she'd given it to him. Well, she hadn't expected otherwise, adventuring was hard on the wardrobe. She bought a lot of her own outfits in bulk.

"So…" Tails shrugged. "You going?"

"Don't-" Amy frowned, cheeks darkening. "Don't rush me."

"Do you need me to escort you up there?"

"No!" Amy looked away, pouting. "Little bit. But… no. I can stand up to Metal, I can do this… right?"

Even if it was a thousand times scarier. Even if she'd still never been kissed. Even if there were a thousand ways this had already gone wrong in her head and it was all she could do not to ask Tails to check if Sonic was still there waiting and she could barely even imagine it going _right_ and not coming on too strong and not scaring him away.

Tails just nodded, his quiet smile in place, staring at her in patient silence, still holding her hand where she hadn't let go.

"... Thanks, by the way." She finally withdrew, rubbing her hands over her bare forearms.

"Huh? It was no problem, it was on my way to Spagonia after all."

"Hah. Riiight. It's _only_ six hundred miles off course." Amy smirked. "But I just… meant all of this. For taking the time to hang out with me and… stuff."

"Stuff?"

"You _know_." Amy huffed. "All the dates. And just… _being_ there, when… Sonic was… busy."

Especially when she'd been the one who should have been helping _him_. Small wonder he'd made so little progress with Cream when he'd been so busy dealing with _her_ problems lately.

"I don't think I'd be here right now if it wasn't for you." Amy laughed ruefully. "Well, in lots of ways."

"Glad I could help." Tails nodded, smile widening, though never reaching his eyes. "In lots of ways."

"And… and I'm going to return the favour! Next time you're in the area, just you wait and see!" She grinned, already scheming how she might set up that last little push to get Cream and him together and official at last, and _finally_ get those double dates she'd been dreaming of.

Except maybe she'd actually be the one in the relationship easing the way for the young couple? Her four year stalemate over, Sonic and her _holding hands_ , and watching Tails and Cream and making sure that their path to love was smooth and warm and...

And it was hard to imagine. But Sonic was actually _here_ , for her, for a date, _waiting_ for her. So there was a chance. And if not... maybe he'd actually spend the _whole_ date with her for once? Or... most of it?

Amy took a deep breath, clenching her fists to keep her hands from shaking.

"Alright, I'm going! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck." Tails shook his head. "But you don't need it."

"Don't need it?" Amy snorted. "Sure. Maybe you should stick around a few minutes just in case a _magic portal_ shows up? Can't eat a whole picnic by myself."

"It won't. And…" Miles rubbed the back of his head, looking towards the glittering lake with a sigh. "No."

"Huh?" Amy paused, halfway turned towards the mountain path. "Oh. That's fine. I was joking."

"Sorry." Tails' smile turned sad. "I think... the more time I spend with you, the less I want to help you."

"Oh." Of course. How could he think otherwise? He had Cream and things to do and she was already imposing just by having him bring her here. "I… understand. I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was bothering you so much."

"Wh-what? No, I meant-"

Stupid. As usual she hadn't bothered to stop to think about how Tails might feel about her making him come out and spend so much time with her, she'd just taken advantage of him over and over again without realising she was destroying their friendship and this was the last straw and now he hated her and-

Hands slipped around her cheeks, sliding under her spines. Her eyes widened as he stood on tiptoe, lips pressing against her own, nose lightly bumping hers, tails coiling gently around her legs.

And just as quickly, Tails withdrew, slender fingers slipping away. Amy's heart pounded painfully in her chest as she raised a hand to cover her lips, mind reeling. He smiled faintly, shy and uncertain all the way up to those unreadable blue eyes.

"I-"

She slapped him.

There were no rings as the little fox spun through the air away from her, bouncing across the grass. Why were there no rings? Amy stared at her own hand, then up at him in horror as he sat up, blood staining the fur around his lips.

"I'm rooting for you, Amy Rose." His expression had gone, replaced by empty eyes and a forlorn smile. "Always have been."

"Tails, I-" Amy stepped towards him, struggling around the lump in her throat.

But he had already turned and run away.

Leaving her alone in the dark.

**The End**


	26. Epilogue

He had only himself to blame for this.

Miles sighed, bent over his desk, the coppery taste of his torn cheek still thick on his tongue as he stared numbly at the circuitry in his fingers.

The computer pinged again. Another message from Cream. There were fourteen now.

Three from Rouge.

All unread.

Miles pushed the panel shut, fastening screws by hand before pressing the button with his thumb.

Maybe if he just didn't read them he could pretend everything was still alright for a little while? He could skip past people explaining his failings when he already knew what they were perfectly well, and just go straight to the bird armies and isolation. Fitting punishment for someone like him forgetting his place, in the end. Just desserts for thinking, for even a moment, that he could be something more.

A yellow and blue cylinder smashed into the table. Miles screamed as the lid jarred open from the impact, spraying superheated liquid across his face. He groped blindly at the desk to tap another button, and a ring monitor exploded into his head a moment later. He blinked reformatted eyelids as the ring reaction repaired all of his injuries but left the pain.

This was fine. He wiped wet off his cheeks. The payload was still hot enough to melt skin, but… He wiped his cheeks once more. A bad result was… he kept wiping. It just wouldn't _stop_.

Miles buried his face in his tails, heaving sobs wracking his body as he dropped his head to the table, heedless of the still hot liquid splashed across its surface. The world's most worthless, most stupid, _only_ fox.

The door of his workshop clicked open, sometime after he'd had no more tears to give. Soft footsteps tapped against the metal floor, drawing close. Miles poked one weary blue eye out from his tails to stare up at those green eyes looking down at him.

"Hey, little buddy." Sonic crouched down beside him. "You doing okay?"

"Got burned pretty bad. My fault. Don't want you to see me cry." Miles burrowed back into his fluff, swallowing drily. "How was your date? Did you... tell her how you feel?"

"Well, not exactly." Sonic grinned awkwardly. "She, uh, kinda stood me up. I was out there waiting all night." He scratched his cheek. "Maybe that's what she wanted to do the whole time? Can't blame her I guess."

He laughed.

Miles flinched.

He'd ruined _everything_.

"Cheer up, Tails. You always have a few hiccups before getting things perfect, right?" Sonic winked. "Just _think_ how many planes you've crashed."

"Hah. Really makes me feel better, thanks, Sonic." Miles tightened his arms around his tails.

A hand pressed down on his head.

"It _should_ , because you're one of the best pilots around, and it's _because_ you crashed all those times."

"Pretty sure that doesn't logically follow, Sonic."

"Anyway." Sonic's expression turned serious. "Eggman managed to grab the last Chaos Emerald last night. He's powered up that nether drill thing of his and he's already taken over Soleanna with it. You up to saving the world with me, little buddy?"

Miles sighed, raising his fist. Sonic bumped his own against it.

"You know it, Sonic. Let's go."

"Never doubted you for a second, Tails. I'll be at the plane, come on out when you're ready."

Sonic zipped out of the door, and Miles pushed himself up, flicking cold moisture from his tails as he grabbed some tools and headed out.

A chime pinged from his computer.

A pink icon, a single message.

Miles hesitated, halfway to the door, staring at the screen, biting his lip.

And then he turned and walked out of the door.

Like a good little shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this alternative look at Tails the Fox and Amy Rose, or "Five times Amy and Miles went on a date, and one time they didn't".
> 
> It's been a lot of fun writing Miles and Amy, and a pleasantly organic experience having them interact and grow together through the Eternal Tails series. There were many things I wanted to achieve, and just as many things I wanted to avoid when I started writing this story in Reaching Higher.
> 
> First and foremost, and almost definitely why things plodded along so sedately, I wanted to explore the characters as they really are, warts and all, with all the muddy, complicated mess that comes out of it. And, most importantly, without changing anything for the sake of plot, drama, or magically solving any of their problems through the power of love's true kiss (causing problems is fine). Hopefully nothing felt arbitrary, or forced. But by all means leave me a review if they did.
> 
> Secondly, and perhaps most central to any shipping fic, is trying to show other people just how well or poorly these characters work out together. Did you ship the two before reading? Do you ship them now? Were you just in it for the Tails and Cream moments and were cruelly denied? Or hoping to see Amy and Sonic finally get together thanks to the smartest fox in the world? Or perhaps you were hoping for that elusive OT3? I'd love to know.
> 
> Eternal Tails has always been about confronting Tails with impossible problems, and there are few problems in the Sonic universe more impossible than changing the heart of Amy Rose. Does Amy choose to continue chasing Sonic? Do they manage to keep their friendship intact? Or does she decide to pursue a relationship with Tails in the end, if it's even possible now? What do you think will happen? And is it the same as what you want to happen? What the heck was even Cream's goal in the story? Ultimately the answers lie somewhere beyond this book, though I sincerely hope to see a great deal of opinionated guessing in the comments (as well as, as usual, any suggestions as to what the heck I should tag this story as).
> 
> If you're not following along with Chaos Calamity as it too draws to a close, then this will be the last you see of me, at least for a good long while. It's been almost a year since I started writing Eternal Tails and, with close to three hundred thousand words written on it (and many, many more deleted) once again the time has come for me to move onto other projects that I've been putting on the back burner, though I'll probably potter around my DeviantArt (TheWordDemon) periodically outputting atrociously mediocre art now and then if you want to say hi or ask me to draw things for your own sadistic amusement.
> 
> If you've had fun with the series, I hope you'll consider recommending it to others, and by all means reach out to me to let me know if there's anything you'd like added to the Eternal Tails Story Bible that would be helpful to your own writings.
> 
> And finally, as always, I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> ~ Pan


End file.
